Alternate Problems: Time Lapse
by AshLandWriter
Summary: After Mal makes a decision to go against Evie's warning and tell the police about Ben's abuse from his parents, he's hospitalized for his injuries and placed into the Charming household until the new school year begins. With his not-so-perfect family's big, dark secret out, how will he fare? How will the Islanders manage on their own? (Serious Topics: drugs and child molestation)
1. I Lied

**I Lied **

**(Monday Night, July 29****th****)**

"I know you want what's best for him," Officer Kolinski suggests.

"As we were all nicely pointed out when we got here," Mal counters, "I don't know what abuse is when I see it."

"It's simple enough," Rinehart informs. "Just tell us, do you think he's safe here?"

"Safe is a subjective term," Mal whispers as her eyes shift, and she recalls Evie's insistence that Ben wouldn't be safe if she'd said anything.

"Have you seen him get hurt here?" Kolinski simplifies.

"No," Mal stares down, before she notices him write something down and show it to the other. "Wait," she takes a deep breath, and they look at her. "I lied."

Rinehart frowns, "Okay. Would you like to be honest about why?"

"Habit, I guess." She shakes herself from her thoughts, "I haven't seen Ben get hurt, but I know he was. He has a really bad bruise on his stomach. I'm sure his father punched him." She watches them look at each other, "That does count, doesn't it?"

Officer Rinehart nods, "It does. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I saw Adam slap Belle," she informs. "He apologized with a coconut cake."

Kolinski looks at Rinehart, "Her statement won't be enough. People will just think she's trying to weaken the monarchy."

"It will be enough," he reassures, "once we see King Ben's bruise and convince Her Highness to step forward." He turns to Mal, "You're welcome to come—unless you'd like to remain anonymous."

"We never did discuss what to do with the other kids, once the king's parents are brought into custody," Kolinski comments.

"If Belle comes forward," he addresses, "then we won't need to worry about that."

Kolinski looks at Mal, "Do you know if Belle has ever hurt her son?" and she eyes away in contemplation. "Mal?"

She faces them, "She doesn't really hurt him. She just… It's complicated."

"Try to explain," Rinehart prompts.

"They just seem a little emotionally dependent on each other," Mal unsurely answers. "I don't think Belle wants Ben to get hurt, but I feel like she doesn't want to be left alone. So, she'll make excuses for Adam, and that's really hard on Ben because then he feels like she's picking Adam over him, and…" Mal falters, "I'm pretty sure Ben cares about his mother more than he should, and she knows about that. She'll use that to get him to do almost anything she asks, even if he doesn't want to do it."

"Are you trying to say Ben is attracted to his mother?" Kolinski clarifies.

"I still have to ask him," Mal admits, "but he's talked to Evie about it. All his mother has to do to make him do something his touch his shoulder or talk all sweetly. And I don't care if half the time she's trying to get him to help himself. He's powerless when it comes to her."

Kolinski faces his partner, "The other kids might be safe with Belle, but if what she said is true, it might be beneficial to separate Her Highness from the king."

Rinehart nods, "Let's go check on him."

* * *

After Rinehart knocks on the door, he looks at his partner. Kolinski smiles, "He never answers." Rinehart knocks again, "King Ben. It's Officer Rinehart and Officer Kolinski. Can we speak to you again?"

After a moment, the door opens, and Ben frowns, "May I help you with something?"

"There's some claims we'd like to address," he answers. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Ben shakes his head, before he turns around and the officers step into the room. Kolinski nudges his partner, and after the door's closed, Rinehart notices Ben wobble to a seat.

"King Ben. Are you okay?" He explains, "You seem unsteady."

"It's nothing," he dismisses. "I just haven't been in a mood to eat."

Kolinski steps forward, "Someone has suggested that you have an injury on your stomach." and Ben frowns at them. "May we see?" Ben wets his lips as he glances away, before he lifts his shirt and examines the dark bruise. "It's a hematoma."

"How long have you had that?" Rinehart inquires.

"A couple days," Ben frowns.

"How much does it hurt?" Kolinski questions.

"When it gets touched." Ben thinks, "If I breathe too hard."

Ben hears him speak into his walkie and widens his eyes at Rinehart, "What… What's a ten fifty-two?"

"It's an ambulance," Rinehart answers. "We're going to have to ask you to gather any immediate belongings: phone, wallet, and medication."

Ben's mouth gapes, "Is this really necessary?"

"Do you think it is?" he inquires.

Ben eyes down, scratches the back of his head, and breathes, before he finds his backpack and mutters, "I suppose it's been a couple months. It's about time it happened again."

"Excuse me?" Rinehart takes interest.

"Nothing," Ben irritably answers, before he puts a notebook and pen, a box of beef jerky, and some Diet Coke into his backpack. He places a finger to his mouth, "Shh. If you tell anyone about the soda, they will take it from me."

"Your medication," he prompts.

Ben picks the bottle of liquid off his bedside table, before he raises his brows at them, "You mean, this?" He unscrews the cap and chugs the remaining liquid. "It's gone. I can't take it with me."

"It's time to go downstairs," Kolinski orders, and Ben pulls his backpack over his shoulder before charging through them.

They follow him down the hall, but Ben's father stops them, "What's going on here?"

Ben's brows furrow, "Fuck you." before he heads down the stairs.

His father follows them, "Hold on. You can't just take him."

Belle meets them at the bottom of the stairs, "Ben." before she looks at the officers. "I told you I'd comply with your demands."

"And we'll keep that in mind," Kolinski comments, "after he gets to the hospital."

"The hospital?" she concerns.

"Yes. The hospital," he affirms. "Your son's injured. He didn't tell you?"

Belle looks at Ben, he eyes down, and she faces the officers, "May I ride with?"

"Just you," Kolinski's eyes widen, before they walk out the doors and the ambulance is heard. It stops in front of them, and the officers escort Ben to the paramedic. "He has a hematoma. Symptoms are stomach pain, dizziness, and loss of appetite."

Ben frowns at man, "I'm fine. Really."

"I'll be the judge of that, Your Majesty," he proclaims, before he nods to the back of the van. "Can you get in or do we need to take out the stretcher?"

Ben sighs, before he gets in the vehicle and the other paramedic chuckles, "Good choice." Belle steps forward, and he questions, "You riding with?"

"Yes," she frowns.

"Well, come on," he prompts, and after they get inside, he shuts the doors.

"Lay down for us," the first man instructs, and Ben lies back on the stretcher.

After he lifts his shirt, his mother gasps. The man lightly presses it, and Ben winces. "How long have you had this for?"

The vehicle rides off, and he stares up, "A couple days."

"And how did you get it?"

Ben takes a moment, "I was playing with a weighted ball."

"A medicine ball?" he inquires, as he reexamines the shape of the injury.

"King Ben?" the other prompts. "Was it a medicine ball?"

When he fails to answer, his mother repeats the question in French. Ben's frown deepens, "That doesn't help me."

"Sorry," Belle apologizes. "He's still having some memory issues, since his fall a few months ago."

"Should we take note of that?" one of the men asks the other.

"No," he answers. "We need to focus on immediate injuries." He looks back at Ben, "You said you were playing with a weighted ball. Who with?"

Ben thinks, "William. I was playing catch with William."

"Does William have a middle name?" he asks.

"William Ludwig," he recalls.

* * *

The female doctor draws a dotted line around the bruise, "Most of the time these things clear up on their own, but there's extra risk with abdominal hematomas. If it passes the marker, we'll have to do surgery."

"Surgery?" Belle concerns.

"To drain the bleed," she explains.

"Thank you," Ben's mother appreciates.

The doctor smiles, "Your welcome." before she looks at Ben. "If you need anything—"

"Press the button," Ben finishes. "You're going to want to get in contact with my primary physician about my medication."

She frowns, "You don't have any medications listed on your chart."

"Exactly," Ben proves.

"Well," she slowly resolves, "I'll make sure to contact him about that."

After she leaves, Belle questions, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ben quietly answers, "I thought it would go away." before he meets her brown eyes. "But things always happen, and you defend him. What I say doesn't matter."

"It does matter," she asserts.

"It doesn't change anything," Ben revises. "Telling you about these things doesn't keep it from happening again, so why should I take the time to complain? It's my fault, anyway."

"Your father can't help it when he gets unwell," she reminds him.

"And I can't help it when he leaves the castle to come to my work and punch me in front of my boss," Ben's voice raises. He sees her shock and sighs, "You know, it's gotten to a point, where I question if he's not doing this on purpose." She stays silent, and he explains, "He hasn't been apologizing to me lately, and he had valid reasons in his mind to do these things."

"He's just embarrassed," she excuses.

"He punched me in the stomach, because you were so upset about my eating," Ben continues. "He said I should be used to stomach pain. He did it on purpose. For you. So, I'd eat more, and you wouldn't be sad anymore."

"Ben," she uneasily starts. "I've been sad a lot for a very long time. As worried as I am for your life, it did not make me feel this way." She contemplates, "It only caused me to break down and express what I felt."

"Did you tell him that?" Ben points out, and just as Belle begins to find the words, Charming and Chad enter the room.

"Chad," Ben eyes over him, before he notices William next to him.

"In the future," William points out, "if you're using me as an alibi, let me know first."

Belle looks at Ben, "When did you have time to call them."

"King Charming," he slowly replies, "is my primary emergency contact now."

"Ben," she sighs. "Your father—"

"I don't want to die with my friends thinking I'm blowing them off," Ben frowns. "With Charming as my primary contact at least they will know where I am."

"Your father's not going to be happy to hear this," she warns.

"What's he going to do?" Ben quietly counters. "Hospitalize me?"

Charming comments, "The doctor said the bruise is an inconsistent shape for a ball." and Ben's eyes shift. "Did your father do it?" He eyes past them, at the wall. His father would back him against the castle brick, and he'd punch an inch away from his face. The brick would crack. Red specks would hit the floor. He was lucky it wasn't him. His father could have hit him, but he didn't. He should be grateful that'd he'd been able to control himself so well in that moment. "Ben?" His father's just ill. Ben is ill. What's stopping social services from taking his kids away the next time he attempts suicide. He'd lie motionless, the room a mess, and the kids would be screaming with tears in their eyes and red-stained faces. "Belle," Charming turns to her.

She hesitates, "It is possible that Adam could have done this."

"Ben," Chad prompts. "I think you should turn him in." There was the white levers and the loud rumbling voice in the background. The clap of keys and creak of notes became soundless, as he'd neared his ear, muffled stomps in his numb eardrums. He'd looked, and his father was gone; however, when he reappeared into view, his mother had leaned in, and Ben turned his head down as they kissed.

* * *

\- **Posted**: 01/06/2020

\- Welcome to a whole new world of problems. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Silent Screams

**Silent Screams **

**(Monday Night, July 29****th****)**

"I like that line," Ben speaks.

They look at him, and Chad's mouth gapes, "What?"

"Silent screams," Ben answers. "Can you play it again?"

"I can put the song on repeat," he complies.

Belle strides back into the room, and after she sits, Charming asks, "What happened?"

"When Adam came to see Ben," she strongly informs, "the police placed him into custody." Her eyes widen, "And then he called me a slut."

Chad's brows furrow, "What did you do to get called that?"

William gives him a look, "Seriously?"

"I'm just asking why," he defends.

Belle takes a moment, "Adam's just having a bad day."

"He's always having a bad day," Ben dismisses.

Charming looks at him, "You need to tell us if he did this."

Ben widens his eyes, "My father is such a good man, and he's given me everything I've ever wanted." as his voice shakes. Tears leave his eyes, "You told me that. And you treat him like this?"

He deeply frowns, "Ben. I didn't know."

"Didn't you?" he accuses, before he takes a deep breath and holds his stomach. "You know, I've felt so stupid to even think that my father could be anything but what other's saw him as, and I was too scared to do anything but lie about how I felt about it all. I really wanted someone to agree with me, and I was hoping that the people who've known and taken care of me my entire life would notice something was wrong."

"Ben," Chad interrupts.

"What?" he frustrates.

"He did notice." He informs, "We were the ones that called the police for that visit."

"You don't need to defend me." Charming acknowledges, "I should have noticed sooner." before he faces Ben. "The truth is Ella's been worried about you for a long time, and I insisted that someone who helped exile the villains to the Isle of the Lost wouldn't do something so horrible to his own child. But Ella's the one with the history, and I should have listened."

"There were so many times," Ben cries, "that you walked in on an argument and then just left so that we could finish our 'discussion'. He wasn't there. You were, and you just missed every little detail that I was hoping you'd notice, every lie I told I was wishing you'd see through."

"Ben," his mother speaks.

"Everyone's seen it," he continues. "There's people at school who've seen, and no one's said a thing!"

She places a hand to his cheek, and in his next breath, he catches her scent. He moves his mouth closer to her wrist, as he runs his tongue over his bottom canines. Charming questions, "What are you doing?"

"This always calms him down," she answers, and Ben turns his head down.

"Well, right now it's just making me nervous." She moves her hand up, and he shuts his eyes hard. "Stop. Please."

She lets go, "Honey."

He widens his eyes at her, "You need to go."

"Ben," she tilts her head.

"Now," he shouts. "Go."

She stands from her seat, and after she leaves, Charming comments, "I know being close to her must be hard, but did you really need to do that?"

Ben glances at William, before he shakes his head, "It wasn't even about the closeness."

"Then what was it about?"

"It's just," Ben lets out a breath, "now I'm in a mood." No one speaks, and he leans back onto the bed. "I feel like I could eat a whole pizza and whatever else I order with it."

"Don't you mean a whole person?" Chad points out.

"Chad," Charming starts.

"No," Ben says, and he turns back to him. "He's right. It's not pizza I'm craving. That's just what I'd be having."

"You need to get a donor," William inputs.

Ben gives him a look, "Do you even have one?"

"Actually," he smiles, "as of this morning, I do."

Ben rolls his eyes, and Chad recalls, "Didn't you say that when you get hospitalized, you bring beef sticks?"

"Beef jerky doesn't do anything," William opinionates. "It's too dry."

"Am I even allowed to eat right now?" Ben stresses. "What if by eating, it causes something to rupture?"

"You would feel discomfort before then," Charming comments. "If the doctor didn't say anything, then eating something small shouldn't hurt."

"He can't do that," William states.

"Why not?"

"He hasn't eaten anything in weeks," Chad points out. "The next time he eats, it's going to be a meal, not a snack."

"At school," William informs, "his lunch tray is piled higher than a stack of textbooks."

"That's an exaggeration," Ben defends, before he faces Charming. "But they're right. If I eat anything right now, I won't be able to stop." He eyes up, "But I really want something."

"I can get you one." Chad grabs the backpack, and when he opens it, his mouth gapes, "Holy crap."

When Chad pulls out one of the sodas, Ben smiles, "Yes. Give me one."

Chad eyes from Ben's outstretched hand to the Diet Coke, "No."

"Don't be stubborn," Ben grits his teeth. "I want it."

"It's acid," he points out.

"Fruit is acid," Ben exasperates. "Just fucking give it to me."

"Why do you need so much soda, anyway?" Chad shakes his head. "Your bag is full."

"You realize how long I'm going to be stuck here for?" Ben's brows furrow. "Three days to a week, I'm guessing. So, you better not frickin' get my stash confiscated."

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Officer Rinehart inquires, as he sees Belle leave the noisy hospital room.

She shakes her head, "Just wasn't giving him enough space, I suppose."

"Right," he unsurely responds. "We heard some things that we'd like you to address, if you don't mind?"

"Is now really the time?" she challenges.

"Now is exactly the time," Kolinski steps forward.

"First off," Rinehart backtracks, "the doctor has confirmed that the King Ben's bruise is more consistent with a fist. We need to know, has your husband ever done anything to you?"

"He gets ill with anger," she defends. "It's not his fault."

"That may be true," he accepts, "but our priority is to do what's best for the safety of you and your son. If you give us your testimony, we can take steps to keep you safe."

"Let's say it's true," her voice strengthens, "that Adam did punch Ben and has slapped me. What would his punishment be?"

"Given your royal titles, that's hard to say."

"Probably fifteen years in prison with a chance of parole," Kolinski answers. "If he's truly ill, as you say, then he could use the insanity defense to be committed instead."

Rinehart notices her hesitance, "I must ask, are you aware that once your son was crowned king, your husband's monarchal right to him no longer applied?"

She frowns, "Of course, I did. It was my idea for him to be crowned early."

"You wanted what was best for your son," Kolinski comments. "Now's the time to take advantage of that. If you turn him in, he will not be able to use that in court."

She takes a moment, "Mal told me the jail didn't have food suited for carnivores."

"Is Adam a carnivore?" Kolinski questions.

"He eats a lot of meat," Belle answers.

"But does he need it?"

"Ben seems to," she softly supplies, "and he had to have gotten it from somewhere."

"Does Adam drink blood?" Rinehart asks.

She eyes away, "Not that I know of."

"Does Ben?" Kolinski compares.

She tears up, "I thought that it was optional, from him growing, you know." before she shakes her head. "God. Adam's so insecure. What if he's been lying to me this entire time?"

"If Adam is a carnivore," Rinehart frowns, "there's a special prison he can request. He would have all his needs met there."

"If I were you," Kolinski continues, "I'd be less worried about your husband and more worried about the son he may have hospitalized."

"Visiting hours will be ending soon," Rinehart addresses, "but when we come back tomorrow, we'd like to get honest statements from both you and your son. Do you think you can do that for us?"

She nods, wiping the tears from her face, "Yes."

"Good," he nods in return.

Kolinski reminds him, "There's still that other matter."

After a moment Belle manages, "What matter?"

Rinehart faces her, "Someone has suggested that you and your son have become emotionally dependent on each other. Would you say that's true?"

"Well," she starts.

"Ben's over sixteen," Kolinski interrupts. "After he was crowned, nothing should have stopped him from getting his own place. So, why didn't he leave?"

"Because." She quietly cries, "I didn't want him to." and the officers look at each other. "Believe me, that was the plan. He was supposed to leave, but then he made that proclamation to bring the villain kids over and…" She sighs, "I just couldn't let him go."

"You didn't want to be left alone with your husband," Rinehart assumes.

"Ben's the only thing in my life that matters," she whispers. "And he's in no condition to be living on his own. Please. If you're thinking of taking him from me too, you can't."

"I fully agree," Rinehart comments. "He'll need to be placed with someone."

"Are either you or your son sexually attracted to one another?" Kolinski quietly asks.

Her mouth opens, "I'm his mother. I'm not attracted to him."

"Is he attracted to you?" he persists.

She sighs, "We've discussed it. There's nothing to worry about."

"It's still an unhealthy relationship," Rinehart addresses, and she looks down. "It's no one's fault. People in abusive situations tend to cling to each other in unexpected ways."

"We wouldn't be taking him from you," Kolinski reassures, "but it might be best for both of you to find other people to connect with. I'd personally recommend that Ben be placed with someone else and have weekly supervised visitation from you, no physical contact allowed."

She half laughs, "How am I supposed to let him know things are okay, if I'm not even allowed to touch his hand?"

"With your words," Rinehart suggests, and Belle stares down.

She folds her arms, "I can't do that. It's too hard."

"We might suggest for you to be placed with someone else also," Rinehart recommends. "Being alone in the home in which all this happened can't be good on the mind."

"And the kids?" Belle reminds the officers. "What about them?"

"We'd find a place for everyone," Rinehart promises.

"Jay and Mal can't be separated," she takes a deep breath. "They're practically siblings, and they keep each other grounded. They're good for each other." He nods, and she breathes in relief. "I'd still get to see my son?"

"That's correct," he confirms.

Belle takes a moment, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Your Highness," the blond doctor interrupts. "I have some news to share. I'd like you to join us, if you could."

"Of course," she wipes the tears from her face and follows the doctor back into Ben's hospital room.

"I've just spoken with your primary physician, and I've got some medical news to share," she speaks to Ben. "If there's anyone here you'd like to dismiss from the conversation, please do it now."

Ben eyes over his visitors, before he looks at her, "It's fine."

She frowns, "The cold medicine you've been taking prompted the bleed."

"What?" Ben disbelieves.

"Taking too much of the medicine can damage surrounding tissue," she explains. "When you got your injury, it could have caused a blood vessel in the softened tissue to break."

"Sorry." Ben holds up a hand, "Can I get this in French, please?"

Charming slowly says, "Taking the medicine made your injury worse. She thinks it's what caused the bleed."

Ben's eyes widen at the nurse, "Wait. Does that mean my stomach broke?"

"No," she softly answers. "Had that happened, you'd be in a lot more pain, and it'd have needed immediate care. More likely, the bleed came from a muscle."

"So, I'm okay then?" Ben unsurely asks.

"You will be," she acknowledges, "but we don't think the bleed will heal on its own, so I've scheduled you for surgery in the morning."

"Surgery?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"An exploratory laparotomy," she answers. "We'd make a long incision down the stomach to find the source of the bleed, suction out the blood that had collected, and cauterize the wound. We'd have to stitch the incision shut. You may end up with a thin scar."

Ben looks at Charming, he summarizes it, and Ben looks back at her, "Aren't people supposed to not eat or drink anything before surgery?"

"You won't be able to eat anything until then," she answers, "and you'll have to avoid drinking anything three hours before surgery."

"I thought it was two hours," Chad comments.

She nods, "Yes, but people like to cut things close, so we say three hours."

"Is surgery really necessary?" Belle inquires.

Ben takes a deep breath, before he winces and holds his stomach, "You've been asking that for everything."

"You shouldn't have to be scarred if you don't need to be," she reasons.

"Mal and Evie have a recipe for healing cream," he argues. "It doesn't matter."

"You don't know if you'll see them," she stresses. "For all we know, they could be sent to another kingdom. You could be separated from them."

Ben worries, "I don't want to be separated from them."

"You're king of the country," Charming reminds him. "I'm sure you could find a way to meet them some time."

The doctor steps towards Ben, "May I?" He nods, and she lifts his shirt. "The hematoma has passed the marker." She faces Belle, "The surgery will be necessary, and the sooner we do it, the less likely it will be for complications to occur."

"Am I allowed to have gum or mints?" Ben presses.

She turns towards him, "I'm afraid not."

After a moment, Charming comments, "He asked for a soda earlier."

"Patients aren't allowed soda," she informs, before she turns back to Ben. "I saw your file. I'm sure you're aware of that by now."

Ben smiles. "Surely, you can make an exception for your king?"

"Which is why if letting you have soda causes complications," she counters, "then I'd lose more than just my medicine license."

His expression falls, "But I'm always in the hospital."

"Then maybe you should stop having soda," she suggests.

His frown deepens, "When do I get my drip?"

"For your fever?" she clarifies. "I'll be getting it now."

After she leaves, Chad asserts, "You could stop with the soda."

Ben gives him a look, "There's things you could stop too."

Chad huffs, and his father looks at him, "Chad?"

Chad takes a minute, "I could stop caring about you." before he shakes his head and stands from his seat. "It's past ten. Visiting hours are over."

Charming looks at Ben, "Will you be okay?"

Ben finds the remote and turns on the television placed up in the corner, "Looks like it." He hears his mother stifle a heaving cry, and he looks at her, tears running down her face. "We've done this like a hundred times. It's okay. I know you'll be back in the morning."

She shakily breathes, before she leans in to kiss his forehead. She whispers, "I love you." before she takes his hand into hers.

Ben hesitates, "You said it."

"About time, wasn't it?" she strains to keep her eyes open. "Ben. You have to tell the police everything, when they ask for your statement tomorrow."

He slowly asks, "You want me to tell them?"

"Yes," she pleads.

He shakes his head, "What do I tell them?"

"Everything," she says again.

He takes a minute, "I don't understand."

She moves her head to their hands, "I know you don't." before she straightens up and faces him. "But I need you to. Anything that's felt wrong, I need you to tell them—even if it's something I've told you to keep within the family as a private matter."

"Mother," he begins.

"Promise me," she interrupts.

He eyes over her before looking away, "I feel like this is a trick."

She places a hand to his face and makes him meet her eyes, "Honey. Please. I need you to do this for me."

His mouth opens, "Okay."

"And your husband thinks you're a slut," Chad points out.

Belle lets go of Ben, and Charming stands to his feet, "Chad."

"What?" He nods to them, "You saw it."

"What I see," he emphasizes, "is a mother in pain and trying to get her son out of a bad situation." He nods down, "When we get home, you can go straight to your room."

Chad shakes his head, "Come on." and when he heads out, William follows him.

"I'm so sorry," she faces Ben. "I should have been there for you."

When he fails to speak, Charming questions, "Do you need a ride?"

"No," she wipes her face. "Travis can get me." She holds her breath as she looks at him, and after she passes him, he meets her out in the hall. She turns around, "I need you to take Ben."

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows raise.

She gulps, and her voice strengthens, "The police consider my relationship with Ben inappropriate. They're recommending a separation to reduce the emotional attachment."

"Do you believe that would work?" he questions. "I mean, Ben's attraction to people seems to be very scent based."

"What I believe," she asserts, "is that if no one volunteers, they will hand him over to social services." She shakes her head, "If you take him, I'd at least know where he is. I'd be allowed supervised visits." She places her hands onto his arms, "Please, Charming. You know him so well. He'll shut down around anyone else."

"And then they wouldn't notice if he's become suicidal," he thinks.

"You're clearly the right choice." She enforces, "He wouldn't have changed his primary contact to you if you weren't."

"Chad might not want him in our home," Charming contemplates.

"Can you think of anyone else who'd take him in?"

"He's king," Charming counters. "Any council member would."

"And after they learn of his carnivorous nature and medical needs?" Belle prompts, and he eyes down. "Like I said, you know him better than anyone."

"It won't be long until the school year starts." He nods, "If Ben needs to stay somewhere, he can stay with us."

Belle hugs him, "Thank you."

Charming accepts it, "I'm sure Ella wouldn't mind."


	3. Reactive Attachment

**Reactive Attachment **

**(Tuesday Morning, July 30****th****)**

"Hey, Noah," Ben holds the phone to his ear.

"Ben," he unsurely addresses. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually." He pauses, glancing over at the nurse, "Do you remember the bruise I got from that medicine ball?"

"You mean, the injury you got when your father punched you?" he clarifies.

"Yes," Ben wets his lips. "That one. Well, I'm in the hospital now, and I won't be able to make it in today."

"Are you okay?" he concerns.

"They think a vein in my stomach muscles is causing a bleed," he informs. "I'm having surgery in an hour, so they can seal the bleed."

"Surgery?" Noah repeats in English.

"I don't know when I'll be allowed to leave," Ben admits.

"How about I just take you off for the week?" he asks.

"Thank you," Ben frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Thank me by getting better," he dismisses. "Will I see you next Tuesday?"

"Hopefully," he answers.

"See you then," Noah confirms.

"See you," Ben says, before the call ends, and he sets his cellphone down next to him.

* * *

"How are we doing?" an older nurse smiles, as she walks into the hospital room. Charming and Belle look at Ben, and she frowns, "Hmm. The anesthesia should have worn off by now."

"He's nocturnal," Belle mentions. "He's probably just sleeping for the sake of sleeping."

Ben groans, turns his head away from Belle, and then moves onto his side. The brunette nurse pushes his arm, so he lays on his back again, "Keep him from moving, please. We don't want his stitches to open."

"Of course," Belle accepts.

"And push the button when he wakes up," she instructs. "His first meal is ice chips."

"Ice chips?" Charming concerns.

"It's possible that the bleed—or even the surgery—caused the stomach lining to weaken," she explains. "We need to see if it's normalized by testing which things he can eat. If he has no problems with the ice chips, he will be allowed fluids like water, juice, or broth."

"Like beef broth?" he takes interest.

"It's normally chicken broth," she corrects.

"How long until he'd be able to have meat?" Belle inquires.

"It's a slow process," she informs, "but once he succeeds with soft foods, he can slowly make his way to harder foods. Lunch meat would be one of the firsts meats he could have."

Belle mutters to Charming in French, "Lunch meat's not going to do anything."

Charming takes a moment, "What would a soft food be?"

"Ice cream. Gelatin. Applesauce," she lists.

He looks at Belle, "Gelatin?"

She slightly shakes her head and whispers, "I don't know."

"Is there something wrong?" the nurse asks.

Belle straightens, "No. Thank you. We'll let you know when he wakes." The nurse nods, and after she leaves, Belle sighs, "He can't go a week without eating."

"We already know he hasn't been," Charming comments. "He can go a few more days."

"With all these people prodding at him?" Belle doubts. "You really think he's going to keep his teeth to himself?"

"What about blood?" he mentions.

"That can be thick, especially if it's not taken directly," she thinks. "It's probably more of a soft food than a liquid. And they said they don't want him having acidic drinks right now."

Charming pulls out his phone and types, "Is blood basic or acidic?"

Belle eyes over the screen, "It's a base."

He hears her laugh, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she waves it off. "You just wouldn't believe how many ant-acids Ben can go through a week." She shakes her head, "Turns out all he needed to do was eat."

"He's going to need a donor," Charming comments.

"He doesn't want a donor," Belle dismisses, before she looks away from Ben and sadly laughs. "You want to know something completely improper?" She folds her arms and faces Charming, "I was planning to do it, and I convinced Adam it was necessary." She tears up, as her eyes shift to Ben, "I was going to walk into his room in my nightgown with my hair down, and I was going to tell him I didn't care what he did to me." She starts to cry, and Charming places a hand onto her shoulder, "I had the tools to make him eat, so I thought I needed to do it." She looks back at Charming, "I have so much power over him, and no matter how many times he's told me he's not comfortable with me doing something, I do it anyway." She wipes the tears from her eyes, "And that's exactly why when he wakes up, I'm not going to be here."

"Belle," he frowns.

"No," she interrupts. "The officers were right. I'm not good for him." She shakily breathes, "And am I really supposed to sit here while the hospital starves him, knowing just how much he wants me?" She shakes her head, "No. I'm not doing that to him."

"He cares about you," Charming defends. "You should be here."

She stands from her chair, "That is exactly why I shouldn't be here." before she starts to leave; however, she turns back. "He's not going to drink from just anyone. It has to be someone he's taken interest." He nods, and she stares at Ben for a long minute, a fist placed to her mouth as she tries not to sob.

"It's okay if you'd like to stay," he reassures.

Belle widens her eyes at him and exasperates through a held breath, "And put my needs for his? What kind of mother would I be, then?" She takes a final look at Ben, before she strides out of the hospital room. She cries, as she pulls out her phone and waits for her to answer. "Lucinda?"

In the hospital room, Ben opens his eyes and looks at Charming. He meets Ben's eyes, "How much of that did you hear?"

His eyes shift, "She was going to offer herself to me?"

"Yes," Charming answers.

Ben frowns at him, "And she was going to lie about being okay with it?"

He hesitates, "Yes."

He thinks, "But I'll see her again."

"I do think some supervised visitation would be best for the good of you both," Charming opinionates, and Ben's frown deepens.

"Visitation?"

A breath escapes him, "Ben. The police know about your relationship with your mother. She's asked me to take you in so that social services don't get ahold of you."

"No," Ben shakes his head. "It's not a relationship."

"It's an unhealthy relationship between a mother and child," Charming reaffirms. "Even Belle agrees."

"I don't care what Belle thinks," Ben's voice raises. "I care that she's spent this entire time choosing Father over me, and now that he's gone, she's still not with me."

"Ben," Charming quietly comments.

"What?" Ben excuses, "I switched one pronoun for another. It doesn't matter what I call her. My point is it's supposed to be me and her."

"Ben," Charming starts again. "Do you realize how this sounds?"

He pauses, "She's mine. He had her all these years. It's my turn." He fails to speak, and Ben clarifies, "Obviously, I'm not talking about sex."

"Ben," Charming addresses. "What is it that makes you think that people can just belong to you?"

"She's my mother," Ben defends. "I deserve to be able to have her."

"But it's not just her," he counters. "It's her. Chad. That pizza boy." Ben looks away, and he continues, "You've told all of those people that they belong to you. Why?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know."

Charming contemplates, "Did your father ever call your mother his?"

Ben eyes away, "He had no problem reminding me of it."

"The nurse said to push the button when you woke up," he recalls, and Ben complies.

"It's just," Ben faces him, his eyes lowered, "nothing is mine, and I have no one."

The nurse looks inside, "He's awake?"

"Yes," Charming answers, before she leaves, and he refocuses on Ben. "Maybe having a donor would make you feel better." Ben glances up, and he asks, "Can you think of anyone who'd be able to do that for you?"

"Doug offered." Ben frowns at him, "But as great as apples are—"

"You're not interested in him," he understands.

His mouth cracks open, "And I really don't want a donor."

"Ben," he starts. "You're allowed to desire nutritional comfort."

"I don't even like blood," Ben dismisses. "I mean," he thinks, "I like it, but I really don't like having it."

"You don't need to be ashamed."

"I'm not," Ben disagrees. "I just…" He sees the nurse come back in, and he smiles as the nurse slides the hovering tray over to him. "Yay. Ice." He picks one up and into his mouth, before he bites at it and grabs another one.

The nurse smiles at Charming, "Someone likes ice."

Ben frowns and slides the tray to the end of his bed, "I have to use the bathroom."

She sees him remove the seat and start to sit up, "Take it easy."

When she looks at Charming, he informs, "Bathroom."

She offers her hand, but he merely glances at it before standing from the bed. He starts to collapse, and she steadies him. "Careful." He shakes her from him, before he steps towards the bathroom. The door closes, and she offers Charming an inquiring look.

He answers, "I don't think he likes help. He's fairly independent."

"That's a psychological disorder," she informs.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not allowed to diagnose anyone," she clarifies. "However, when children aren't given enough care, they can mistrust adults and refuse care." Charming pulls out his phone, "What's this called?"

"I believe it's Reactive Attachment disorder." She acknowledges, "It's usually diagnosed in younger children coming out of abusive or neglectful situations."

Charming looks it up: _Reactive Attachment Disorder is a condition in which an infant or young child does not form a secure, healthy emotional bond with his or her primary caretakers or parental figures. Children with RAD often have trouble managing their emotions. They struggle to form meaningful connections with other people_.

He finds the symptoms, clicks more, and moves down to causes on the article page. It lists: _a baby cries and no one responds or offers comfort; a baby is hungry or wet and aren't attended to for hours; no one looks at, talks to, or smiles at the baby, so the baby feels alone; a young child gets attention only by acting out or displaying other extreme behaviors; a young child or baby is mistreated or abused; sometimes the child's needs are met and sometimes they aren't, the child never knows what to expect; the infant or child is hospitalized or separated from their parents; a baby or young child is moved from one caregiver to another as in the result of adoption, foster care, or the loss of a parent; the parent is emotionally unavailable because of depression, illness, or substance abuse_.

When Ben makes it back to the bed, Charming asks, "How often did you say you get hospitalized?"

He takes a breath, "Every season, probably three months a year."

"And how long has that been going on for?" he inquires.

"Uh." Ben's eyes widen, "How about my entire life?" He looks at him, "Why?"

"I'm just trying to understand your situation better," he answers, before he scrolls down to early symptoms_: avoids eye contact; doesn't smile; doesn't reach out to be picked up; rejects your efforts to calm, soothe, and connect; doesn't seem to notice or care when you leave them alone; cries inconsolably; doesn't coo or make sounds; doesn't follow you with their eyes; isn't interested in playing interactive games or playing with toys; spends a lot of time rocking or comforting themselves_. Charming looks up and watches Ben focus on chewing the ice, "So, you like ice chips?"

He lifts a shoulder, "It makes my teeth feel better." before he finds the remote and turns the television back to the news.

Charming continues down to the specific signs and symptoms. _An aversion to touch and physical affection: children with RAD often flinch, laugh, or even say "ouch" when touched. Rather than producing positive feelings, touch and affection are perceived as a threat. Control issues: most children with reactive attachment disorder go to great lengths to remain in control and avoid feeling helpless. They are often disobedient, defiant, and argumentative_. He glances up and sees Ben reach for his backpack, "The nurse told you not to move." Ben sighs, continuing to reach, and Charming takes the backpack from the floor, "What do you want?"

"My notebook." Charming finds it and hands it to him. "And a soda."

"Nice try," he refuses, before he watches Ben open the notebook. "If you move too much, you could rip open your stitches."

"I wanted my notebook," Ben defends.

"I was right here," Charming mutters. "You could have just asked me." Ben fails to respond, and Charming finds his phone. _Anger problems: anger may be expressed directly, in tantrums or acting out, or through manipulative, passive-aggressive behavior. Children with RAD may hide their anger in socially acceptable actions, like giving a high five that hurts or hugging someone too hard. Difficultly showing genuine care and affection: children with reactive attachment disorder may act inappropriately affectionate with strangers while displaying little or no affection towards their parents_.

When Charming looks at Ben again, he irritably requests, "Can you stop looking at me?"

Charming nods and stands from his seat, "I'll be back." before he heads for the door. He sits on a bench and continues. _An underdeveloped conscience: children with reactive attachment disorder may act like they don't have a conscience and fail to show guilt, regret, or remorse after behaving badly. As children with reactive attachment disorder grow older, they often develop either an inhibited or a disinhibited pattern of symptoms_.

_Inhibited symptoms of RAD: the child is extremely withdrawn, emotionally detached, and resistant to comforting. The child is aware of what's going on around them—hypervigilant even—but doesn't react or respond. They may push others away, ignore them, or even act out in aggression when others try to get close._

_Disinhibited symptoms of RAD: the child doesn't seem to prefer their parents over other people, even strangers. The child seeks comfort and attention from virtually anyone, without distinction. They are extremely dependent, act much younger than their age, and may appear chronically anxious_.

In the hospital room, Ben notices his mother on the news, and he turns the volume up. "Queen Belle, is it true King Ben's been hospitalized?" She strides towards the large, blue house. "Is it true King Adam's been placed in jail? Did he hurt King Ben?" His mother continues down the stone path, until she reaches the door.

* * *

\- **Posted**: 01/13/2020


	4. Never Alone

**Never Alone **

**(Tuesday Afternoon, July 30****th****)**

Fairy Godmother closes the fence, "Alright." before she smiles at the reporters. "This is a trying time for everyone, and this is private property. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Inside, Belle frowns out the window, and Jane offers, "We have cookies upstairs, if you're hungry."

Belle looks back out the window, and she sees Fairy Godmother make it to the door. It opens, and she turns to her, "Now, then. Why don't we get settled in?"

"Lucinda," she frowns. "Thank you."

"I gave you the invitation for this exact reason," she informs. "You do not need to thank me for taking it."

She tears up, "It's like my entire life is gone."

"You still have Ben," Jane tries to comfort.

Belle purses her lips, "No. I don't." before she faces Fairy Godmother. "I've used Ben's feelings for me against him." She tightly holds the side of her neck, "I've done things he's told me not to, because I knew it would get him to do things I thought was best for him." She shakily breathes, "So." and she gulps down the tears. "When he's released from the hospital, he will be placed into Charming's care."

Fairy Godmother hugs her, "It's going to be okay."

"I'm all alone," her pitch raises, as she whispers.

"No, you're not." She moves back and meets her eyes, "You're never alone."

* * *

"He has to know Mal told on his parents," Lonnie worries. "He probably hates me. We can't just show up like this."

"It's visiting hours," he reasons. "They'll let us in."

"He's a king," she furiously whispers.

"That's a great idea," Ace evenly expresses. "You can set off the smoke alarms so that we'll be able to slip past. Oh. Wait. This is a hospital, so the fire alarms will just drench us."

Lonnie takes a deep breath, "Okay. So, what are you planning?"

"Stay quiet," Ace commands, as he strides up to the service desk. "Excuse me?"

The woman smiles at him, "Good Afternoon. How can I help you?"

"Not so good, really," Ace starts. "I was in the hospital yesterday, and I think I left something in the room."

"Oh," she frowns. "I'm afraid the room would have been cleaned after you left."

"Can I just please look," he pleads. "It would be a stone the size of a quarter," he makes a circle with his fingers. "It's really important that I get it back."

She takes a moment, "A stone?"

"Yes. A stone," he tilts his head, and his mouth gapes.

"You can't just get another one?" she unsurely questions.

"I got it from the dwarves' reservation," he explains. "I can't just go back there and ask for a new one."

"If you're welcome there—"

Ace leans forward, "I mined for that stone myself. I'm not spending another week down in the dusty, oxygen-deprived mines just so I can find another one."

"Is there a problem here?" a man interrupts.

Ace turns to the security guy, "I lost my stone. I need to get it back."

"He thinks he left it in the room he was staying in yesterday," the woman explains.

He looks at Ace, "How bad do you really need to get your rock back?"

Ace narrows his eyes, "It's part of my rite of passage. My literal rite of passage. If I don't have it when I turn eighteen, I get kicked out of my community."

He hesitates, "No human would make someone leave their home over a rock."

"A pack of wolves will," he affirms. "That stone isn't just a rock. It's proof that I've passed every test to show I will do my part to help the community. If I don't have it when I'm no longer their legal responsibility, there's no reason why they need to waste their food and other resources on me." His eyes widen, "I need to be able to prove I can pull my own weight."

"Right." The security man pauses, "So, you're a wolf, then?" Ace steps towards him, and he puts up a hand, "Whoa. Hey, there. I'm just asking."

"I bet you wouldn't question it if half your throat was missing," Ace threatens.

"How about I just help you find your stone?" he hopefully smiles.

"That would be great," Ace nods.

"The patient hall is this way." He walks towards a door past the service desk, "But you knew that already."

When they enter the hall, Ace strides towards the room he had been in, before he looks over the ground as he makes his way to the other side of the bed. He bends down, moves his hand to where the bed leg and floor meet, and pretends to slide something into his pocket. "I found it." He stands up and walks back over to them.

The security man asks, "Can I see it?"

Ace pulls the rainbow moonstone from his cargo shorts and opens his hand for them to see, "There are different types. This color symbolizes psychic protection. When I have it with me, it reminds me to keep calm and focused."

"I can see why you might need that," he comments, and Ace gives him a look. "Hey. Calm and focused, remember?"

Ace sighs, "Let's go." before they walk out of the room; however, when they make it a few rooms down, Lonnie stops in her steps.

"Ben?"

* * *

Ben flips through the channels. He needs a distraction, but everything's in English. He needs something to actually listen to, to get his mind off his gnawing hunger. He shuts the television off and reaches for his phone, before he points to his bag, "Can I get my earpieces?"

Charming takes the wireless earbuds out of the backpack pocket, "You seem a little restless." before he hands them to him. "Can I help at all?"

"No," Ben frowns, before he finds the movie _Feed_ on his phone. A story about how someone with incestuous desires relies on her eating disorder to cope with the fact that they'd left her, it's perfect for him. He feels the same hunger she feels, he's desperate for perfection as she is, and he's just as crazy as she is. This movie has been the most relatable so far, and it acknowledges that recovery isn't a cure. Even after she gets help, the eating disorder is still with her, and she's able to move on from the unhealthy love she had to someone supportive.

He's not ignorant. He knows Doug was right: he has a problem, but that doesn't mean he has to admit he needs help. He doesn't need help. It's been like this for as long as he can remember. People worry, but it's not like this has done any harm. In fact, it's helped him. "Ben?"

He looks up towards the door and sees her, "Lonnie?" He takes out his earbuds and sets his phone aside. She walks inside, and Ben catches the gamey scent of the white-haired guy next to her. "Do I know you?"

"I was at the Unification speech," Ace supplies.

Lonnie eyes over him, "What happened?"

"You don't watch news?" Ben unenthusiastically inquires.

She takes a moment, "Was it your parents?"

"I guess Mal told you what I showed her," he assumes.

"Yes," Lonnie frowns.

"It was an…" He wets his lips, "A bleed inside… hell."

"An internal bleed?" Ace asks in French.

Ben breathes in relief, "Yes."

He relays the information to Lonnie, and she comments, "I'm so sorry."

"He doesn't need a sorry," Ace inputs. "He needs a solution."

Ben almost smiles, "I like you."

"Um," Lonnie looks between the two.

"The way he thinks," Ben irritably replies. "I'm so sick of hearing sorry. It doesn't do anything. It's nice someone knows that."

Ace looks at Lonnie, "I'm already engaged to a cousin. You remember that."

"Oh," she recalls. "Right."

"Cousin?" Ben questions. "Isn't that illegal?"

"A lot of things are illegal," Ace points out, and Ben nods. "And she's my third cousin, so it's not technically illegal."

"I don't get it," Ben blankly stares. "I thought you two were dating."

"An arranged marriage?" Charming assumes.

Ace faces him, "Yes."

"You probably come from a high-status family, then," Charming presumes.

"You could say that," he evenly verifies, before he eyes over Ben. "Are you eating?"

"What?" Ben falters.

"I just know the food here isn't great," Ace explains. "Maybe you'd like me to come back with something half decent?"

"He's not allowed to eat right now," Charming declines. "They want to slowly reintroduce food to him for the injury and his surgery."

Ben eyes up at the ceiling, "I feel like I'm going to go crazy."

"What do they have him eating?" Ace concerns.

"Ice chips," he murmurs.

"He'll be allowed broth for dinner," Charming adds. "It shouldn't be too long from now."

"Water from soaking meat isn't going to do anything," Ace angers. "He needs real nutrition. What's next? Processed hooves and skin?"

It takes a minute for Charming to inform, "They're worried if he eats too much too soon, he may cause another bleed."

"I thought you said they already did the surgery," Ace mentions.

"It's all the medicine he was using before, that and with what his father did." He pauses, "His stomach is too weak to be challenged like that."

"A pint never killed anyone," Ace evenly expresses.

"Excuse me?" Ben disbelieves.

"I was going to ask about more carnivorous options, once Ben was allowed to have the broth," Charming unsurely says.

"His doctors don't even know what he is?" Ace fumes.

"Sorry," Lonnie interrupts. "What are you arguing about?"

Ace sighs, before he answers in English, "Ben's doctors don't know about him."

"That's not that big of a deal, is it?" she slowly asks.

Ace looks back at Charming, "I guarantee that if he had a pint of fresh, human blood, he'd heal twice as fast."

"I'm not doing that," Ben gapes.

"Great," Lonnie whispers. "We're speaking French again."

He frowns at him, "You won't drink from humans. You won't eat animal hearts." as he furrows his brows at him. "Do you even want to survive?"

"Animal heart," Ben realizes. "That's how I know you. You're that wolf from the woods." Ace stay quiet, and Ben frustrates, "I spilled every thought and feeling I had to you, when—this entire time—you're a person who can talk."

"I like it when you're king," Ace mentions. "To do that, you need to be alive."

"You did all that, because you like me alive?" Ben cautions.

"That and Lonnie asked me to."

"Wait," she interrupts. "What about me?"

Ben faces Lonnie, "Did you tell him to follow me as a wolf?"

"Mal's been worried about you," she confesses. "Ace said he could get you to eat."

Ben glances from Charming to Ace, "I eat just fine."

"You have no idea what I've risked for you," Ace asserts.

"Then enlighten me," Ben challenges.

He steps forward, "Your grandfather took our pack's land for his own and turned it into a forest of brick. He abandoned us, left us to starve. If my people knew I betrayed both them and nature by trying to keep a terminally sick traitor like you alive, they would kick me out for sure."

Ben's frown deepens, "I'm sorry."

Ace carefully observes him, "You think if you weren't alive, my life would be better. But you're wrong. Don't you dare kill yourself, because I've risked everything I have to help you. If you really want to thank me, you can wolf up and eat something decent." Ben keeps his eyes lowered, "Seriously. You suppress your very nature and then you wonder why you hurt people. What kind of leader is so short-sighted that they hurt the very people they're trying to protect?" Ace takes a deep breath in attempt to calm, "Do us both a favor and get your strength up, because if you continue to display such weakness, my pack will insist I have to challenge you for the right to rule our land."

"I don't want to be king," Ben mumbles.

Ace places his hands in his pockets and quiets, "Neither do I." before he heads out of the room.

Ben sees Lonnie follow him and calls after her, "Hey." She turns back to him, and he questions, "Who was that?"

"Him?" Lonnie looks back and sees Ace leaning against the doorframe, before she uneasily faces Ben, "His father's alpha."

Lonnie turns again, and Ben shouts, "That doesn't answer my question."

After she leaves, Ben watches the security guard follow them, and he leans back hard against the risen head of the hospital bed, "The fuck."

"Take it easy," Charming inches forward.

"I need to know who he is," Ben frustrates.

"He's Lonnie's boyfriend," he calmly answers, "and someone who seems to have risked a great deal for you."

Ben shakes his head, "I don't trust him."

"I thought you liked the way he thinks," he reminds him.

"He met me under false pretenses."

"As did my wife," Charming counters. "That doesn't mean she was ingenuine." Ben quiets, and he questions, "What happened with him?"

"What do you mean?" Ben bypasses.

"You knew him," Charming answers, "and you're upset now. So, what happened?"

Ben gulps, holding his breath to keep from shaking, "I, um, do some things that I probably shouldn't." He gauges Charming's expression but then immediately lowers his eyes, "When I get specifically hungry and don't know what to do, the first thing I'll try is to take a walk in the woods behind the castle." His voice crackles, "I never catch anything, but one day this wolf showed up. It was trying to get me to eat with it." He cries, "And I did." before shaking his head. "You know, it's not something I'd ever do in front of someone, and just knowing that he can talk and tell people about it…"

He takes a moment, "It's just food, Ben. He has no reason to tell anyone."

"I wish it wasn't," Ben shakes. "I get so many horrible thoughts, and I've done so many horrible things because of it."

"There's nothing you've done that can't be forgiven."

Ben briefly faces him, "You want to know what I do after I don't catch anything?" He wipes the tears from his face, but more follow, "I go to the park, sit on a swing, and think of how easy it would be to go after something so small, weak, and helpless. Because, the more I obsess over food, the more it feels like I already ate." He shakes his head, "I owe that wolf for keeping me to the woods, but I really wish I didn't have to deal with any of it at all."

"Ben," Charming starts. "You just need some nutritional support."

"I'm just so tired of it."

"I know," he nods, "but you're going to get through this, and I'm going to help you."

Ben tiredly comments, "I don't want you to ask the nurse about blood."

"Ben," he tries to reason. "We don't know how long they want to keep you here."

Ben thinks, "So long as there's not a lot of people around, I should be okay."

"You can't just starve yourself," he disagrees.

"If you really think that," Ben looks at him, "then you'll get me out of me, because the second my food intake isn't being controlled, I will eat everything." Charming quiets, and Ben continues, "It's safer to have the doctors starve me right now, isn't it?"

Charming frowns, "It is." before he stands from his seat. "I have to make a few calls."

* * *

When Ace exits the hospital, he comments, "Good job at getting us into Ben's room."

"It wasn't an act," Lonnie contemplates. "I was just surprised to see him." Ace glances at her with raised eyebrows, and she retorts, "Yeah. I know. You told me he was there." She continues to follow him, and after a minute, she inquires, "Did you really lose something so important." He twists around, and she halts, "I mean, it doesn't sound like you."

"No." Ace shakes his head, "But what if I did? They didn't even want to help me find it."

"But the guy let you look in that room," she hesitates.

"It wouldn't have been in there," he dismisses. "The floor would have been swept, the sheets changed. If I had really lost it, I wouldn't have found it, and they wouldn't have even considered helping me get it back."

"They think it's a rock," Lonnie recalls.

"I don't care," Ace shouts. "My entire life depends on this stone."

"And you don't want to mine for another one," she remembers.

"Want to?" he disbelieves. "I can't." He steps forward, "You ever wonder why it is that the government hasn't just taken over the mining business from the dwarves? It's because dwarves have evolved better lungs to withstand the low oxygen and dusty air that fills those caves. No human—or anyone else—can last down there longer than a couple weeks without showing symptoms for some serious conditions."

"But evolution is a process," Lonnie analyzes in confusion.

"And they had a few generations to do it, didn't they?" Ace points out. "Between the murder and rape, and the people who couldn't survive the caves."

Lonnie kisses him, and he stops speaking. "You're safe, Ace." She takes his hands, "You have your stone. You're still a member of your pack. You're okay."

He takes a sad breath, "It was never safe. As humans, they saw us as a threat. As wolves, they thought they had the power. They took our land, and now we have nowhere where we can be ourselves. Day in and day out, it's making sure you wake up in a bed, you eat with a fork out of a bowl, and you speak with words. We never get to be just wolves anymore."

"Ace," she softly speaks.

His eyes shine, "How I'd just once like to wake up to the scent of fresh air, run more than half a mile without getting hunted, and to be able to eat right after a kill." He sadly grins, "Because, I did a good job hunting down that deer, and I deserve to be able to eat it."

She tears up, "You do." and he hugs her with a single arm.

"You know," he admits, "as much as I was trying to get Ben to eat, I really wanted to be able to eat too."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 01/27/2020

\- **Darthamster12** Considering Lonnie's relationships with Ace and Mal, I think she will be in this enough not to need an alternate side series, but if I do want to add something that doesn't fit here, I can always add it to the Islander Adventures short stories I've started.


	5. Harm

**Harm **

**(Tuesday Evening, July 30****th****)**

"Yes," Charming confirms.

"How's Ben?" Belle worries.

Charming answers, "I'm concerned. I don't know how much longer he can stand going without food. He's been quite fidgety and irritable."

"He's always irritable," she reassures.

"And that doesn't worry you?" he whispers, and she falls silent. "Can you tell me who Ben's been involved with in this matter?"

"No one specific." She takes a moment, "He has an interest in Mal and me, but I think he's only ever been given permission to drink from Chad and Carlos; however, now that Chad's changed his mind and Carlos is in Agrabah…"

"His friend Doug's offered," Charming informs, "but Ben's not interested in him."

"And Doug's still at the reservation for the summer," she adds.

"Is there no one else?" he asks.

Belle takes a minute, "Maybe I should just do it."

"No," he denies. "I can't have you do that."

"Then what?"

He sighs, "Maybe it's a sign we shouldn't. If there's no one emotionally and readily available, then we should let Ben heal more before doing anything."

"You have an obstacle," she corrects. "If you're sure Ben can't last much longer, you'll help him regardless."

"What do you propose I do?" Charming counters. "Convince Chad to come and offer himself up after the fight they just had?"

"Or you can let me do it instead."

"You don't want that," he rejects.

"I want to help my son," she asserts.

"You don't want to feel violated," his voice raises, and she fails to answer. He turns away from a nurse's gaze and faces the wall, "There's this book I still remember from when Chad was little. The giving tree gave everything it had, and it still wasn't enough. I very much disliked the story back then, and I don't want to see someone I care about get chipped at to the point where they have nothing left of themselves."

She sadly responds, "It took me so long just to have my baby, and it was hard and painful. I don't want him to be in pain. I don't want to lose him."

"Belle." He hesitates, "What happens when you do lose him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," he starts. "Ben's convinced he can't live a long life, and regarding his fever I admit the odds don't appear in his favor."

"The doctor said there's a chance his body temperature could lower after adolescence," she hurriedly states.

"And if it doesn't," he continues, "what are you going to do when Ben is your age and he passes on? You can't give up everything you have, just because he's your son."

"If your son was hungry and you had no money," Belle compares, "you wouldn't sell your body so that he could eat?"

"Belle," he tries to reason. "The difference here is that if you were to feed Ben, it's not just about hunger. He connects intimately with the people he does this with, and as a parent you are in no way obligated to satisfy his romantic desires."

"No one else is willing," Belle strongly says. "What else could we do?"

"We could hire someone," Charming contemplates. "If we put out a job for a bodyguard or servant of sorts and be specific about the type of person, then someone should answer."

"We request a servant who can be discrete," Belle begins. "Duties will include helping a busy man keep his life orderly. The person must be able to communicate well and remain respectful. A young adult male with curly hair is preferable."

"Male?" Charming notices.

"He's been leaning more towards that way lately," she informs. "I think he's still holding out to get Mal back. She won't consider him doing anything with a boy as cheating."

"Alright," he evenly expresses. "Maybe we should put something in about moral flexibility, then."

"Should somebody nonreligious be specified?" she inquires.

"No," he immediately answers. "Religion didn't make Chad deny Ben what he needed. So long as it's the food side of it that's emphasized, it could be considered charity." He pauses, "Unless you think a religious donor would stress him more."

She takes a deep breath, "This isn't going to help him now."

"Someone may answer by the time he gets out of the hospital," Charming comments.

"But that doesn't help him now," she persists. "Please. I can stop by tomorrow and see if I can get him to drink from me."

"No," Charming emphasizes. "That was the problem, remember? You making Ben do things he doesn't want."

She huffs, "He needs to eat."

"It's not your job to make him eat," he frustrates. "It's your job to make him feel like he can. You don't limit his options. You don't tell him if he does, there will be a negative impact in income or otherwise. This is his health, and only he can make the decisions for himself."

"I'm trying to give him an option," she opposes. "You're eliminating it."

"If I do what I think is right," Charming rebuttals, "Ben will have so many options, he won't need to depend solely on one person. He could move on if he finds himself incompatible or feeling badly because of them."

"I think you're overestimating the amount of people who'll being willing to work the job," Belle doubts, "as soon as they find out the real purpose of the position."

"Ben's a royal," he reminds her. "There's plenty of people out there who will want to work for him just because of his status."

"I'm still concerned about his current state," she backtracks.

"Belle," he begins.

"What if he hurts someone?" she interrupts. "He's in a public space. Having that leaked can't be good for his image nor his self-esteem."

Charming quiets, "I'm here for him. I can keep an eye on him for you. There's no need for you to worry."

* * *

"Something wrong?" Fairy Godmother walks nearer to her.

Belle turns around as she lowers her phone, "Ben's getting antsy, but Charming thinks he'll be able to wait to eat something decent after he's been discharged from the hospital."

"Are the doctors aware of his condition?" she questions.

"I don't believe so," she stresses. "No." She shakes her head, "Am I wrong to think that if no one else is willing to donate to him that I should?"

"What I think," Lucinda walks forward, "is that no one is obligated to donate a part of themselves to anyone if it will cause them physical or emotional harm."

"He's my son," Belle sadly says, "and it's not like I was very good at being there whenever he fought with Adam. He needs someone now, so shouldn't I do it?"

She unsurely asks, "If you offered to donate, would Ben say no?"

"I could get him to say yes," she answers.

"You could get him to say yes?" her eyebrows raise.

"Yes."

"Belle," she begins. "I've seen a pattern, where it appears Ben becomes emotionally attached to the people he drinks from. Maybe you see this as just giving your child food, but for Ben it may be more than that."

"I'm aware," she evenly states.

Lucinda continues, "And if it is more and you're trying to make him say yes, do you realize the implications that takes?"

"If Ben thought I was okay with it," Belle bypasses, "then he'd say yes. I'm not convincing him to do anything he doesn't already want to do."

"Belle," she says again. "He's your son."

"Yes, well," Belle smiles in stress. "That doesn't keep him from being attracted to me, does it?" Fairy Godmother fails to speak, and she continues, "And, you know, I've been given a lot of horse shit for not showing all the love I have for Ben, but whenever I do, he seems to think it's invitation to speak with or touch me in ways he really doesn't need to be."

"Let's say this is true," Lucinda complies.

"It is," she insists. "Like last spring. He wanted to take me to that romantic restaurant, remember, and you said no one would see it as anything other than what it was." Her eyebrows raise, "Well, what it was, was an opportunity for him to get close without his father seeing."

"If you're worried about Ben misinterpreting your actions," she cautiously comments, "then I don't think you should convince him it's okay to drink from you."

"So, I just do nothing, then?" Belle disbelieves. "How is that any better or different than I've been doing this entire time?"

She takes a moment, "It can be hard to accept, but sometimes the best thing someone can do is take themselves out of the picture."

"I can't just abandon him," she proclaims. "Not after all that time I wasn't there for him."

She takes another step forward, "If Ben rejects your offer, it might be because he knows you don't want him to act on whatever feelings he may have. In my personal opinion, the best thing you can do for both your and his psychological state is to let him respect your wishes."

"I don't care about my wishes right now."

"Let me put it this way," Lucinda watches her eye off before facing her again. "If you tell Ben he can have you now and then reject any further actions from him later, that will hurt him."

Belle thinks, "If I'm clear—"

"I don't think it's a matter of being clear, my dear," Fairy Godmother interrupts. "People have different ideas of what they consider romantic, and relationships grow and shrink as a bar graph of sorts. If he considers the closeness of a donation as romantic, you telling him it's only for his health isn't going to make him feel any less of a connection."

"People have casual sex," Belle compares.

"Yes," Lucinda follows, "but in those instances both parties have to judge whether they are the type that can keep it casual. Not everyone can, and there are people who think they can of whom later realize it does mean something to them." Belle glances down, and she continues, "If you donate to Ben, he may feel that connection build; however, because relationships are on a scale, when he feels you pull away later, he will feel as though he's lost you."

She sighs, "What could I possibly do, then?"

"Be available and listen," she simply states. "If he needs something from you, he's old enough to let you know. Until then, just offer him support and give him someone to talk to."

* * *

\- **Post**: 02/08/2020

\- **Darthampser12** Yeah. I haven't been very good at taking care of myself lately, but that has more to do with working five days instead of four. I could write just as much during lunch at work as I could while cooking on a day off. Sometimes I will stay up late to write or post chapters, but it helps me psychologically and keeps me distracted. Some days it's more important that I write instead of sleep. Speaking of which, **everyone**, I write just as much for my audience as I do for myself. If the situations the characters are in help you feel not so alone or make you feel better about the life you have, that's great, but you can still do everything you have to in your life and revisit my stories the following week. My stories aren't going anywhere, so if you have to study for an exam or disconnect yourself from electronics for a week, you're allowed to do that. As great as you all have been, you're not obligated to read my stuff the same day it gets posted. I want you to be able to live your life to the best of your ability... Now, if that means distracting yourself with my stuff, I'm absolutely okay with that. By the way, when you guys address me personally in your reviews, you really don't need to guess my pronouns or whether to use Ms, Mr, Mrs, Mx, Mz. I don't know if I ever specified my gender or sex on here, but I don't think I have. And I'm only twenty-one, so I don't need to be given that much respect anyway. If you ever need to call me something, Ash is fine just on its own.


	6. Dependent

**Dependent **

**(Wednesday Evening, July 31****st****)**

"Alright," the nurse comes back with a dinner tray. "Let's try some soft food now." The tray is slid in front of Ben, and he eyes over the green gelatin before putting a spoon to the semi-liquid, yellow glop. "Is something wrong?"

"It looks so inedible," Ben's brows furrow.

Charming eyes from the nurse to him, "Ben. May you speak English, please?"

The spoon clinks onto the tray, as he turns to him, "They can make me stay in the hospital, but they can't make me speak fucking English."

"Sorry?" the nurse intrudes.

Charming faces her, "Ben was just saying that if he was really taking it easy, he would be allowed to speak the language he's most fluent in."

She nods, "And the food?"

"He said it looks inedible," Charming relays.

"What about it looks inedible?"

Charming asks Ben in French, and Ben pokes at the gelatin, "I mean… it's green."

"Green?" the nurse catches.

"Do you have red gelatin?" Charming questions.

She nods, "I'll be back."

"Are there any green foods you do eat?" he asks.

"Hmm," Ben takes a long minute. "Green beans. Green beans and pickles."

"How often do you have those?"

His eyes shift, "Not often." before he moves the apple sauce around and drops the spoon.

"Something wrong?" Charming inquires.

"Can't I just have some mints or something?"

He nods to the tray, "This is better for you."

"My teeth hurt," Ben complains. "This stuff isn't even solid."

"Try the mashed potatoes," Charming recommends.

Ben narrows his eyes at him, "Are you even listening? I said my teeth hurt." before he looks back at the tray and shakes his head. "This is so stupidly pointless." He sees a hand reach towards the tray, and his gaze follows the wrist to the nurse.

"Ben," Charming addresses, and Ben turns to him. "Try the gelatin, please."

Ben opens the cup and sucks part of it into his mouth. The cherry gel slips apart as his teeth divide it, and too soon the gelatin is turned into water. He glances at the nurse, "Can I get some ice chips?"

"Do you not like the food?" she inquires.

"I just really need something to bite," he stresses. She fails to answer, and he faces her, "Please?"

She frowns, "I will be back, but you need to eat this."

When Ben doesn't reply, Charming reassures, "He will." and with a nod, the nurse leaves the room. He watches Ben finish the red gel and watery apple sauce, before Ben cringes at the taste of the potatoes. "They didn't put spices in it, did they?"

"No," Ben examines the potatoes with the spoon. "It's not even real. It has to be that instant stuff. I can feel every little grain. It's like sand mixed with butter—and only butter."

"I know you don't like potatoes," he recalls, "but there's not a lot. You can eat it."

"I'm fine with potatoes," he deeply frowns.

"If you were fine with potatoes," Charming counters, "you wouldn't add twice as much cheese to it."

Ben releases a breath, "I could kill someone for a block of cheese right now."

Charming takes a moment, "Cheese doesn't work like that. If you kill someone, you're going to have to settle for a pound of meat." Ben bites his bottom lip, and Charming concerns, "You wouldn't mind that right now, would you?" Ben stares forward, and he comforts, "It's okay to be hungry. It's not like they've been able to accommodate you."

"It's not even that," Ben quiets. "I can feel… I'm going to have a bad night."

After Ben sighs and scoops up the potatoes, Charming comments, "You're out of your situation now. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You're not getting it." Ben finishes the potatoes and turns to him. "I can feel it build," his eyes lower, "this pressure, and I can tell I'm going to have a bad night."

"I don't think I understand."

"Like the hunger's going to be too much," he softly admits. "Sometimes it takes over. I'll eat anything I can find that's half decent, and I don't stop."

Charming contemplates, "If you had something decent now, would that help?"

"I don't know," Ben whispers, before he shakes his head. "I don't think so."

* * *

Ben flips through the channels, and every channel has food. There's a bowl of oranges in the background, there's two people at a restaurant, and there's a dog being trained with treats. Ben turns off the television and finds the show on his phone. _Supersize vs Superskinny_. There's two people who meet in a feeding clinic, and the doctor points out the problems with their diets. They spend a week trading diets. Ben glances up as a nurse passes his room, before he eyes the screen again. There's no way he'd be able to enter a program like that, but it's compelling to watch them struggle to eat as he sits there with nothing. He's lucky that he hasn't been placed in this documentary, forced to eat on camera. He doesn't have to eat. He gets to sit here.

However, a few episodes pass, and the supersized food fails to distract him anymore. It isn't enough to just look at food. He has to have it, and now that the hall has gone dim and only one nurse is at the desk, he can sneak by and get to the floor's waiting room. Ben waits for the nurse to turn to the other computer, before hurries to the end of the hall and turns into the small area. He takes the money from his wallet and places a ten into the vending machine. He scans the snacks, before he chooses some peanut butter crackers. The coil is loud, but he doesn't hear the chair squeak nor the footsteps he would have expected. He turns back to the machine. It's safe. He can get more. He gets anything of chocolate or with cheese, and when they exit the machine, he eats them with a soda he'd brought from his room. It's gone, but it's not enough. He takes out more chips and chocolate cakes, and he gets another soda from the machine next to it. He sits back down next to it and works through the next packages; however, the light turns on, and he sees the nurse stare at him. "Your Highness?" He swallows his mouthful, looking over the wrappers and soda cans that surround him.

* * *

"Would you like to talk about it?" Charming questions.

Ben leans his head against the cool glass of the car window, "They didn't want me. I was too much of a mess for them to deal with."

"They checked you over," Charming reminds him. "If you were eating solids without any problems, they had no reason to keep you there."

"They didn't want me," he says again.

"Hospitals are meant to house the sick and injured," Charming counters. "When someone is released, it's considered a success."

"I'm not cured of anything," Ben rebuttals. "I was just being too much trouble."

"The bleed is gone, and your stomach is healed. You're on a proper medication for your hyperthermia," he lists. "They thought that meant their work was done. It has nothing to do with what happened last night." Ben quietly stares out the window, and Charming continues, "I want you. You're not alone, Ben. You have us."

"You mean, until I attack Chad again," Ben provokes. "He's your son. Aren't you worried about having his assailant in the household?"

"It's not any different than if you two were at school," Charming comments. "You two will have separate rooms, and there's enough staff around to make sure everyone is safe."

"And what does Chad think of this?"

"He wasn't very fond of the idea," Charming starts. "But I reminded him it's what Jesus would have done, and he knows we're the closest thing you have to family right now."

"I hope not," Ben nearly laughs. "My family sucks. I don't need another one."

"I'm just saying Chad's aware we're closer to you than the other royal families," he explains. "We're the best place for you right now."

"You can't choose me over your son," Ben persists.

"I'm not choosing," Charming disagrees. "You're both important to me." Ben huffs, and he continues, "But I realize you have different needs."

"Not this again."

"I put an add out for a servant," he informs. "There's already two submissions."

"No," Ben denies.

Charming stops in front of the castle and turns to Ben, "You don't have to drink from him, but I want you to have someone. You seem to need more than just meat, and if you're staying in my castle, I want you to have access to the nutritional support you need."

Ben's mouth cracks open, "Did you say 'him'?"

He pauses, "Your mother thought you'd prefer a male. Was she wrong?"

"No," he eyes down. "I just thought it'd be some self-centered girl asking a lot of questions, you know."

"No," Charming assures. "You won't need to worry about that." Ben fails to speak, and he asks, "What are you thinking?"

"Tyler," his frown deepens. "I really liked him, and I wanted to have him. But, now, I'm not even going to be able to see him."

"Was he interested in being a donor?" he asks.

"I was working on it," Ben pouts, "but I don't even have his number." He partially smiles, "You know, I can wait until school starts, and then I can have him."

"Ben," Charming addresses, "if Tyler isn't interested in donating, you can't make him."

His eyes shift, "But I want him."

"I know," he acknowledges, "but we can't get everything we want."

"Everything?" Ben disbelieves. "Try anything."

"Ben," he tries to reason.

"No," he tears up. "I want him. Why can't I just have him?"

"Because," Charming calmly continues, "if someone isn't interested in you, you can't make them like you."

The tears drop from his eyes, "He didn't mind."

"Is it that he didn't mind," Charming suggests, "or is it that he was just trying to be respectful to someone in a position of power."

"He's the pizza guy," Ben asserts. "He was handling my food. He had the power."

"It's his job to give you pizza," Charming corrects. "It's a servant's job to serve you. You're still the one in power."

Ben shakily breathes, "But I wanted him."

"I know," he says again, "and it's sad. But sometimes the people we want in our lives don't see us in theirs. It happens." Ben wipes the tears from his face, but more flow. "Hey. It's not all bad. You already have two people who are very interested in you right now, and who knows? Maybe you'll like one of them too."

Ben sniffles, "You think so?"

"If not," he backtracks, "the add's only been out for a day. There will be more." Ben slightly nods, and he suggests, "Come on. After I show you to your room, we can eat dinner."

"Dinner?" Ben unsurely says.

"There's meat," he reassures.

He strains a smile, "Thank you."

* * *

When Charming and Ben enter the dining room, Ella smiles, "Someone's late."

"Late?" Ben concerns.

"By five minutes," Chad unenthusiastically informs. "Dinner is at six."

Charming gives her a kiss before sitting next to her, "It looks amazing, as always."

Ben glances at Chad, before he takes a seat two away from him. Ben uses his fork to grab a slice of turkey, before Chad asserts, "Can I say grace?"

Ella answers, "Go ahead." and Ben sets his fork down. He's had dinner with Chad before. He never cared about prayer, then. He watches him takes his father's hand, and Charming take Ella's. He's doing this to make him uncomfortable. He wants to remind him he doesn't belong here, so he's going to make his stay here as hard as he can.

"Ben?" Ella inquires, "Would you like to join us?" and after he silently shakes his head, she takes Chad's hand.

They close their eyes, and he prays, "Our Father who art in heaven, Hollowed be your name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive our transgressions, as we forgive those who transgress against us. And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, forever and ever. Amen."

Ben gapes at Chad. Is that the only dinner prayer he has memorized or is he trying to remind him of all the hurt he's caused him. "Ben," Charming gets his attention. "You can grab your pickings now."

Ben continues to place the turkey on his plate, but the more he looks at it, the dryer it appears. He looks to the right. There's stuffing. He can have that. Next to the stuffing is a tray of apple crumble, but that's a dessert. He points to a bowl on the left, "What's that?"

"It's mashed cornbread," Ella explains. "It has sweet potato and corn in it."

"And less garlic than that stuffing you took," Chad adds.

"You're not allergic?" she concerns.

"I can handle a little spice," Ben dismisses, before he takes a bite of turkey.

"How is it?" she asks.

Ben nods, as he struggles to swallow it, "It's good. It's, uh, very cut nicely. It's flavorful. It's—"

"It's cooked, Ben," Chad interrupts. "God." He faces his mother, "I told you he wasn't going to eat it. It doesn't matter if it's juicy. He'll think anything without blood is dry."

"Ben," Ella looks at him. "I do a lot of the cooking here. You need to be honest."

Ben lets a breath escape, "I can eat it. My parents had me eating overcooked meat for years, because my mother thought anything less would trigger the curse."

Ella widens her eyes at Charming, and he lifts a hand, "I know."

"What is it?" Ben questions.

"That woman just sounds more like a mother every time I hear something new about her," she strains a smile. "So, how do you prefer your meat, then?"

"I don't know," Ben murmurs. "If I eat, I'm normally cooking it myself." He meets her blue eyes, "I can say that when I cook meat, I would never offer it to anyone."

"Fairly undercooked, then?" she estimates.

Ben looks back down, "You know, I'm not that hungry right now, anyway." before he faces Charming. "May I be excused?"

"After you answer her questions," he confirms.

Ben looks at her, "So long as it's warm, I'll eat it. But that's about all I cook it for. I don't care for watery meat. It's better when there's still juice in it."

"Blood, you mean?" she clarifies.

Ben narrows his eyes, "That's what I said."

"Ben," Charming evenly expresses.

"What?" he spats.

"You should get in some more sleep, before you lose daylight," he suggests. "There's hamburger in the fridge, if you'd like to make something decent when you wake up."

He settles, "I'm excused?"

"Yes," he nods, "but I want you to rest." Ben shifts in his seat, and Charming inquires, "Ben?" He looks at him, and he continues, "You're allowed to leave the table."

"No," Ben shakes his head. "This is a trick."

He frowns, "How is this a trick?"

"Because," Ben stresses. "I'm not doing what you want. If I leave now, whatever I did wrong is going to be a worse conversation later."

"Ben," he reassures, "I'm just trying to get you to sleep. After the week you've had, your mind needs the time to process it." Ben eyes down, and Charming matches his level. "Okay?"

"I don't know," Ben loudly replies. "This—This doesn't feel right."

"It's because you're safe here," Chad points out. "You don't need to stay at the table so that your mother can defend you, and if you go to sleep, she's not going to get hurt."

Ben looks back down, his hands clasped in worry, and Charming asks, "Is there anything I can do to make things easier for you?"

"Cold medicine," Ben instructs. "I can't sleep without it."

Chad looks at his father, and Charming evenly answers, "I want you to try to sleep without it today." His eyes lower, and he questions, "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah," Ben wets his lips, before he stands from the table.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he hurries. "Another pillow, perhaps?"

"No," Ben sadly answers. "The room looks nice. Thank you."

After Ben leaves the dining area, Chad comments, "He doesn't think he can do it."

"Yes," his father sighs. "I saw that."

Ella examines Chad, "Pumpkin. Were you aware of the situation Ben was in?"

Chad quiets, "His parents have always been like this."

"So, you did know?" his father questions.

He faces him, "It was just his life, you know? Nothing changed from when we were little to now. It was normal for his family, and he never really complained about it. By the time I felt it might be a bad situation, I didn't really know what to do… And, I guess, I was hoping that if nothing happened yet, maybe nothing would. He's been fine."

"You never compared his family to ours?" his mother replies.

He shakes his head, "I just thought families were different. Some go to museums. Some stay at home and work hard."

"And some isolate their child from the world," she strongly responds, and Chad quiets. "You know how I grew up."

"Yes," Chad frustrates, "but it's not like Ben was being treated like a slave. Okay? He wasn't sleeping in the attic. He wasn't doing laundry. He didn't even have to clean his room."

Charming faces her, "The signs are harder to see for people who've never been in that kind of situation."

"I know," she breathes before facing Chad. "I'm sorry. I only wish we could have gotten Ben out of his situation sooner."

"We know it's hard to know what to do when you've never come across a situation before," Charming reassures, "but that's why you come to us. If you ever find yourself in a situation you don't know how to get out of, you tell us about it. Okay?"

Chad contemplates, "What if I don't think you would understand?"

"If we lack the experience in that area," he slowly says, "we can find someone who will know what to do." Chad silences, and Charming inquires, "Did you… Now that you know what's been happening, do you think you've done anything that could be considered endorsing Ben's situation?"

"Endorse Ben's situation?"

"Do you remember Ben asking you to do anything," he examples, "that you know now was meant to keep his parents from being found out."

Chad's frown deepens, "I mean, there's been things."

"Like?" he questions.

Chad takes a breath, "I've been covering for him when he has English problems."

"Since he fell and got that concussion," he acknowledges.

"Since forever," Chad emphasizes. "I don't think his parents ever taught him English. Back in elementary school he'd ask me what a circle was or the name of a number, how to ask to use the bathroom." His father quiets, and he explains, "I just wanted to help him."

Charming nods, "You were young. We understand." before he turns to Ella and she nods as well. He looks back at him, "If Ben needs help in court, would you be willing to go on the stand and tell them this?"

Chad takes a moment, "Yeah. I'll do it."

* * *

"Ben," Chad's mouth gapes. "What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Ben shuts the cabinet and turns to him, "You're not going to tell me that a drug addict doesn't have any pharmaceuticals in his room."

"I keep telling you," Chad says in annoyance, "that I don't use your crap. I'm addicted to pain meds, not meth."

Ben's brows furrow, "Fuck you."

"Good," Chad yells. "What kind of dumbass uses a stimulant to go to sleep?"

Ben shakes his head, "I'm not doing this right now." but Chad blocks the doorway.

"No," he persists. "Tell me. What kind of dumbass uses a stimulant to go to sleep from the same bottle that got them hospitalized?"

"The medicine didn't hospital me," he argues. "My father punched me."

"That medicine weakened your stomach lining," Chad reminds him. "You can't keep using that shit."

Ben meets his blue eyes, "I'll quit when you quit." and Chad silences. Ben moves past him, but as he makes it across the room, Charming enters.

He looks between them, "Ben. What are you doing in here?"

"He's stealing medicine," Chad answers. Ben gapes at Chad, and he evenly responds, "You can't eat me, just because you don't like the things I say."

"Ben?" Charming inquires. "Is that why you're in here? You're looking for medicine?"

He wets his lips, "Look. I tried sleeping without it. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Charming places a hand on his shoulder. "It will take time—"

"Time?" Chad infuriates. "His body's completely dependent on the stuff. He needs a whole lot more than just time."

Charming notices his head lower, "Ben?"

He looks back up, "It's not just sleep." as he slightly shakes his head and deeply frowns. "I've had the worst headache. It's the only thing that helps."

Charming takes a minute, "We keep medicine in the kitchen cabinet. It's locked, but if you wait in your room, I can get some for you."

"The liquid kind," Ben specifies.

Charming nods, before he turns Ben to the door, "Get comfortable. I'll be in momentarily."

After he leaves, Chad questions, "Are you really just giving it to him?"

"His doctor said he might experience withdrawals," his father informs. "We need to teach his body it can live without it."

"So, it doesn't bother you that the drug his body is dependent on can get turned into something as hard as meth?" Chad disbelieves. "You're going to let him have it?"

"It's a short-term solution," he explains. "I'm going to try to cut Ben down on it and see if other things can replace it."

"Other things?"

His father sighs, "Tea. Reading. Music therapy. I don't know. Just something."

"You think music therapy can replace a drug?" Chad doubts.

"Chad," he lifts a hand, taking a breath. "This medicine hospitalized him. He can't keep taking it."

"I know that," Chad disputes, "but I also know sound waves isn't going to affect the chemical reactants in a brain."

"Music can either help or hinder a plant's growth," he rebuttals. "If the sound waves can impact the nerves, then maybe it can help relieve the pain of his headache."

Chad calms, "You think music can help relieve pain?"

"Classical music," he clarifies. "Yes." Chad thinks, and his father looks towards the door, "I'm sorry. I need to go."

Chad closes the door behind him, before he moves to his bed, puts in his earbuds, and finds some classical music from his phone. If his father's right, then maybe he can skip his nighttime dose; however, after a few hours he wakes in sweats, and he feels himself shake. Clearly, music can't fix everything. He takes a pill, grinds it against his nightstand, and then snorts it into his nose. The relief is almost instantaneous, and he falls straight to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, yes," Belle recalls. "I even tried giving him my migraine medication once, but it didn't do anything for him."

"You get migraines?" Charming concerns.

"I imagine it's from all the crying," she speculates, "although the lack of stress I've had since Adam's confinement has left me fairly restless."

"Have you spoken to him since?" he asks.

"I really should. I'm his wife," Belle huffs. "But how do I reconcile my feelings for him with how he's hospitalized Ben." She gulps, "Multiple times." before she brings a hand to her mouth and starts to cry.

"Hey," he moves forward and partly kneels, placing a hand to her shoulder.

"I knew this was happening," Belle sadly laughs, "and I do what? Put a book up, so I can't see it?"

"Belle." He waits for her to face him, "You can't blame yourself. You're a victim here too, and stressful situations can make us do things we never thought possible."

"Victim," her voice strengthens. "I told you, Stockholm Syndrome works both ways. I'm no more a victim than Adam is."

"Then it's not a healthy relationship for either of you," he concludes, and when she looks away, he takes her hand. "No, really." She faces him, and he comments, "Look at what it's made him do. Can you honestly tell me he enjoys being that controlling and manipulative?" She frowns, and he glances down, "He's hurt you. I know that, but I'd like to know how anyone could ever hurt someone so kind and trusting as you."

"Those are two words I haven't heard in a while," she evenly expresses.

"But they're true," he persists. "Even at your most vulnerable—never mind the consequences—you've trusted people with your son, and no matter anyone's opinion of you and Adam, you approach them as kindly as ever." He pauses, "That's a strength unlike any other, and it can get you through anything." She eyes his lips and leans in, but he presses her shoulder back.

"Sorry," she shuts her eyes, before she stands from the chair and turns the other direction. She folds her arms and hears him come closer, "Ben's lucky to have you."

"Belle," he begins.

She turns to him, tears in her eyes, but her voice is as strong as ever, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll treat Ben as though he were your own."

Charming evenly expresses, "I feel as though he already is." She nods, holding her breath, and he places a hand to her arm, "And nothing he does could ever change that."

Tears flow from her eyes, and she takes a steadying breath, "You'll want to keep him away from Chad. I'd hate to think what you'd do if he had hurt him badly."

"The experiences I've shared with Ben wouldn't go away just because he hurt someone I love," Charming reassures.

"If he killed Chad," she emphasizes, "you will hate him for it."

He takes a breath, "I'm taking precautions."

"You've better put a guard on him," she recommends. "He has no control, I tell you."

He takes a moment, "How often does Ben eat uncontrollably?"

"Less often than he refuses to," she seethes, tightly holding herself. "If you have any ideas, I'm all ears."


	7. Caged

**Caged **

**(Friday Morning, August 2****nd****)**

Belle sits in the chair in front of Adam's cell. "Belle?" he partially smiles. "I… I thought you'd forgotten about me."

She tears up, "I could never forget you." and when his fingers pass through the cell bars, she places her hand in them.

A breath escapes him, "Uh. How's Ben? Is he… alright?"

"He almost died." Her hand slips from his, "He didn't trust that I'd believe his injury matters, and he could have died for it."

"I am sorry," he hesitates before meeting her glossy, brown eyes. "How can I make this up to you?"

She stares at him, "I'm not sure you can." before she hears a sad growl emit from him and examines his complexion. "You look pale."

"Meat's too expensive, they say," he relays.

She whispers, "Adam. Do you… do you need blood?"

His eyes lower, as he admits, "I do." She glances from the camera to the single guard, before she pulls up her sleeve. "No," he rejects, and she meets his pale blue eyes. "I can't do that to you."

She moves her sleeve back over her wrist, "You lied to me." She sternly eyes him, and tears fall to her cheeks, "All these years, you've let me starve Ben of proper nutrition. All you had to do was be honest with me. Was that really so hard to do?"

"Belle," he frowns.

"I've fed you before," she leans in with furious words. "When you were the beast, I saw you as you were, and I still loved you. But you somehow thought I'd reject that side of you now that you appear to me as a man?"

"Belle," he starts. "It's okay."

"Ben has an eating disorder," she frustrates, "and you're locked in a cage. What part of any of this is okay?"

"I was just trying to do what I thought was best for the family," he calmly explains.

"Well, then," she nods, "I hope you can understand I have to do what I think is best."

"Belle," he begs. "You can't keep me in here. I won't survive."

"There's a prison for carnivores," she informs. "It's called Cliffside Penitentiary. Any need you have, they can supply."

"You're not turning on me," he proclaims. "You love me. I know you do."

"I love Ben more," she decides, before she stands from the chair.

When she turns to leave, Adam grips the cell bars and yells, "You're not safe with him. What do you think is stopping him from hurting you now? No one. That's who. You locked your only protection away, Belle. Remember that when he has his way with you." She heaves silent sobs, as she leaves the cellblock and wipes the water from her face. She escapes the building and makes it to the car, pulling out her phone.

When he answers, she cries, "Ben. Can I see you?"

* * *

"I really don't get the point of this meal thing," Ben says, as he watches the others gather things onto their plates.

"The point is to eat." Chad eyes over him, "But I know that's a foreign concept to you."

Ben glares at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, just look at yourself." Chad declares, "It's like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Chad," Charming warns, "that's enough."

"I got kicked out of the hospital for eating a whole vending machine," Ben frowns at Chad, "so clearly I did eat something."

"That hamburger is still in the fridge," Ella sings.

Charming faces Ben, "You need to eat it, before it goes bad."

Ben crosses his arms, "I'm getting to it."

"You can have it now, if you're not interested in what's been prepared," Charming offers.

Ben wets his lips, "I'm not really hungry."

He hesitates, "Then later, perhaps."

"You buy that?" Chad disbelieves.

"Ben will eat when he's ready to," his father sternly eyes him.

A man enters the room, "Forgive me, Your Highness, but Queen Belle is here."

"Belle?" Charming questions.

"Right," Ben unsurely responds. "I forgot to tell you."

"You invited her here?" his eyes widen.

"I just thought it would be easier," Ben slowly says, before he gauges his expression. "Are you upset with me?"

Charming faces him, "The only thing that upsets me is that you still won't come to me when something happens. If you wanted to see your mother, you should have spoken with me."

"I mean," Ben eyes down, "she called me, crying, so… I just said yes."

"New rule, then," he declares. "She calls me. Are you alright with that?"

Tears intrude his eyes, as he nods, "Yeah."

"Your Highness?" the man says again.

"Let her up," Charming answers. "Have her meet us in the living room."

After he leaves, Ben apologizes, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for this." Charming's eyes widen, "Do you realize how depressed and unpredictable she is right now? She only just tried to kiss me yesterday, and I don't trust that she'll respect the boundaries you have with her tonight."

"I'm sorry," Ben says again, but Charming doesn't responds. "What do you think she's going to try to do?"

"Given what Fairy Godmother told me," he predicts, "I'm guessing she's going to try to get you to drink from her."

Ben frowns, "But I could hurt her. She knows that."

"She's depressed," Charming reminds him. "I don't think she cares."

Ben hesitates, "You don't think she wants me to hurt her?"

Charming takes a moment, "I'll be there in case she does."

* * *

When Charming and Ben enter the living room, Belle walks towards him, "Honey, I'm so happy to see you."

"That's far enough," Charming puts up a hand. "No physical contact, remember?"

"I just want to hug him," she reassures.

Ben takes a moment, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Ben," she sadly replies, "I chose you. Isn't that what you wanted? I'm here for you now, but it's what? Too late? You don't want me anymore?"

"I didn't say that," Ben bites his lip, before she runs her fingers through his hair and he turns towards the cantaloupe scent of her skin.

"Your hair is so long," she notices.

Charming sees his mouth open slightly, "Ben."

Ben looks back at him, before he steps away from his mother and puts his hands in his pockets. "Honey?" she inquires.

He looks at her, "I thought you said you were going to start wearing a scarf."

"I suppose I forgot," she nods down. "I'm sorry."

"No," Ben's brows furrow. "You're in a short-sleeved, V-neck dress. You didn't wear a scarf on purpose."

"Ben," she sighs. "It's summer."

"You always wear long sleeves," he angers. "Even in the summer."

"Well, I don't have anything to hide now, do I?" she deeply frowns, and Ben quiets. "What did you think, that I dress this way so you would act on your desires?"

He hesitates, "Yes, actually."

She crosses her arms, "Such sexist thinking. I thought I raised you better."

"Belle," Charming comments, "this isn't on him. Fairy Godmother shared some concerns with me, and I was worried you would try to get Ben to hurt you."

"Why would I do that?" she disbelieves.

"Well," Charming starts, "because it would be a way to make up for everything Adam's done to him. By offering yourself, Ben would you know care… was the thinking."

She nods, "You're right about one thing." before she looks at Ben. "I am willing to offer myself, if that's what it takes to get you to eat."

"I'm fine," Ben refuses.

"Honey," she shakes your head, "you're so thin."

"I'm not that thin," Ben emphasizes.

Her eyes shine, "Why not? Because, you don't look like Evie? She's a girl, Ben. No amount of weight you lose is ever going to make you look like her."

When she starts to cry, Ben leaves the room, and Charming comments, "Belle."

"Do you believe him?" she stresses. "He can't even see how thin he is."

"I think he sees it," Charming counters. "I just don't think he thinks it's enough."

She wipes away the tears and blinks back the new ones, "I can't lose him, Charming."

"Let me talk to him," he instructs. "I can make him see sense." She tries to settle her breathing, and he questions, "Have you eaten today?"

She half laughs, "I'm sure I ate. I don't remember having anything, but I know I must have at some point."

"Why don't you join Ella and Chad in the dining room?" he offers. "I want to make sure you eat well before you leave."

"Alright," she accepts, and they head towards the stairs.

* * *

"Ben?" Charming knocks on the door, but Ben fails to answer. "I'm coming in."

When he enters the room, Ben sits up from the bed and removes the earpieces from his ears, "Is she gone?"

"Not yet," he frowns, and Ben eyes down. Charming sits beside him, running his thumbs over the box in his hands, "Your mother's just worried about you. You know that."

"I do," Ben confirms.

He turns towards him, "Ben." before he takes a moment. "How do I put this?" Ben looks up, and he cautiously continues, "You and Evie have different body types. When you lose weight, it's not going to look the same as when she does."

Ben murmurs, "I know."

Charming offers Ben the box, "Here."

He eyes from the box to Charming, before he takes it, "What is it?"

"Open it," he instructs, and when Ben takes the lid off, he sees a long stretch of fabric with clips. "Back when I was fencing competitively, I used something like this to help shape me in a way I could be faster and more agile. I managed to find you something more up-to-date."

Ben feels the firm, elastic material, "I don't know what to say."

"I don't want you to use it until next week." Charming mentions, "You're still healing, but I hope this can help ease some thoughts you might have."

Ben takes a minute, "What did my mother say about this?"

"She doesn't know." Charming comforts, "No one has to, if that's what you want."

He faces him, "Thank you."

"It's easy to strain yourself with waist training," he warns, "so take it slow. And if you have any problems, come to me."

"I will," Ben promises.

Charming nods, "And I still need to tell the applicants when they can be interviewed. Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?"

"Yeah," Ben accepts. "I can do that."

"Good," Charming says, as he stands from the bed. "Oh. And after, we'll go get the rest of your immediate belongings. Do you need an outfit washed for tomorrow?"

"Um," Ben glances at his backpack.

"There's a laundry basket in your bathroom," he informs. "If you put your clothes in it now and set it outside the door, Ella can wash it for you."

"Wash it?" Ben asks in confusion. "I thought you had servants."

"Ella likes doing the basic things," he informs. "It makes her feel like she has control."

"I wish I had control," Ben replies in thought.

"I know the way you feel about your appearance doesn't help," Charming comments, "but are there any other reasons why you might starve yourself the way you have been?"

"People do things for more than one reason, but I can't think of any others." Charming nods, and he informs, "Mostly, it's just hard."

"Hard how?" he inquires.

"Everything," Ben concludes. "Needing it. Wanting it. Not wanting it. Not being able to stop. The way food can just make me feel so sick and how everyone else just finds it so satisfying." He pauses, "You know, when Evie first got here, she asked why we put food on a literal pedestal at events, as if it's a god. And she's right. People are so obsessed with food, but it's not a god. It shouldn't have to be worshiped like one."

"You're right," Charming agrees. "It shouldn't."

"And," he shakily breathes, "the more people talk about it, the more I see food, the more I feel like I already ate." He gulps, "People insist, just eat something, but it feels like I'm eating all the time, and I'm so tired of it."

He nods, "I hope we can make things easier for you here." Ben looks down, and he inquires, "Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"No," Ben manages. "I'm good."

"Alright." He leaves the room, heads down the staircase, and makes his way to the dining room. They look at him, as he takes a seat. "New house rules." He lists, "Don't leave food around, don't talk about food with Ben casually, and don't offer him anything."

Belle frowns, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "Ben just feels like food gets too much attention."

"While he gets none," she adds.

"Is it a good thing to remind a suicidal person that they exist?" Chad ponders, and they look at him. "I mean, people are good at moving through the motions or whatever, but once they actually acknowledge that life is something you experience… it's hard, isn't it?"

"Do you think life is hard?" Charming inquires.

"Well, yeah," Chad confidently answers, "but I'm able to get through my problems. Ben's never been able to get out of his. Is it a good idea to remind him of that?"

"Ben's out of his situation now," Ella refutes, before she sees Belle and retracts her sight from her. "But Charming," she reaches for his hand. "Aren't you trying to get Ben that servant? Won't he just see that as more food lying around?"

Charming sighs, and Chad questions, "Servant?"

"Ben needs a donor," he explains. "I placed an ad for a servant. Whoever makes it through the interview will be told the more important task involved in that manner."

"A donor for Ben," Chad examines. "You should have put out an ad for an escort, not a servant."

"I put out an ad for a manservant," Charming frowns. "Anyone who is looking into the position will know what that word means by the time they get here."

Chad falters, "Ben's donor is going to be a guy?"

"Yes," he confirms.

Chad's brows furrow, "Does Ben know about this?"

"It's what he wants," his father answers. "I think he's looking for someone who can let him talk and just listen to what he needs."

Chad stares at his plate, and Ella inquires, "Pumpkin?"

He looks from her to his father, "I don't want Ben's servant to be a guy."

"Chad," he tries to reason.

"He's my friend," Chad emphasizes. "If he needs someone to talk to, he can talk to me."

"Chad," Belle unsurely says, "aren't you and Ben still on a break?"

His face scrunches, "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean he needs to go off with some other guy." He crosses his arms, "It's too soon, if you ask me."

"Chad," Charming attempts to explain, "the kind of relationship Ben would be seeking with this other guy is not the same as what you would be offering, should you still want to be friends with him."

"He was supposed to come back to me," Chad confesses. "He was supposed to be sorry. He can't be sorry if he finds someone who's willing to do those things. He won't want me if he has someone else."

"Chad," his father says again. "Ben needs a donor."

"No, he doesn't," Chad dismisses. "He's never had one before, and he's survived this long."

"But he's not handling it well," his father evenly replies. "Anyone can live without a nutrient their body needs, but it damages you. Ben's been malnourished for years, and you can clearly see it in his emotional control. He gets upset so easily. It just shows how deprived his brain is of energy to handle everything he's going through."

"His parents are abusive pieces of shit, and now his whole country knows about it," Chad irritably replies. "I think he's allowed to be a little upset."

He sternly eyes him, "Apologize."

"No," Belle opposes. "He's right. I haven't been the best mother, have I?"

Charming faces Chad, "So long as Ben is in my care, I'm providing him with the things he needs. Now, you might not think he needs a donor, but you don't need to have those grilled chicken salads either. However, I want you to make healthy decisions, and Ben's getting that too." He nods, "Whatever fears you have about your friendship being replaced, you can either talk to him or leave him be, because as far as Ben's concerned, you don't want him in your life."

Chad stays quiet, and Ella softly speaks, "Charming. Ben was treating him pretty poorly. You can't blame him for wanting Ben to be the first to make amends."

"From what I understand," Charming counters, "Ben tried to apologize. The issue was that Chad didn't believe him." He faces him, and his voice settles, "And I understand why you didn't trust him not to keep his word when it comes to this, but as the person who cut off your friendship, it's your responsibility to say when you're ready for a fresh start. Because, some relationships don't get a fresh start, and after everything Ben's done to you, he doesn't feel as though he deserves your friendship."

Chad murmurs, "Sorry. I just… I don't like it when he depends on other people. No one knows him like I do. He shouldn't have to trust some stranger to share his problems with."

"Ben needs a donor," he says again. "He's been struggling so much with this that he's cut everyone off in fear that he may hurt them."

"That's because he has hurt everyone," Chad rationalizes.

"Which is why I'm getting him this servant," Charming comments. "If Ben has a donor, he has someone he can go to instead of hurting the people around him."

"He's not going to drink from this guy," Chad doubts.

"Maybe," Charming accepts, "but it's not my job to make sure he eats. I just want to make sure he has the option."

"Ben's not a homo," Chad backtracks. "You don't need to get him a guy."

"He wants a guy," Charming reminds him. "If you have a problem with that, you're welcome to discuss it with him."

Chad furrows his eyebrows as he shakes his head, "No. If he wants to fuck some guy, that's his choice." He stands from the table, "I'm not having anything to do with it."

His father turns towards him, "Chad." and he frowns back. "You left your chips and granola bars in the living room. Can you take them back to your room, please?"

He gapes at him, "So, the next time I want to watch a movie on the big screen I have to go all the way back up to my room to grab a stupid snack?"

"Or you could put it in the kitchen," he suggests, "but I know you don't want to risk it getting eaten with new people in the castle."

"Palace," Belle corrects.

"What?" Charming looks at her.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. "Don't mind me."

"Wait," Chad commands. "New people? As in, more than one."

"Well, if the police find issue with villain kids being left on their own in a royal's castle filled with sensitive document information," Charming reasons, "then they're going to have to stay somewhere until the school officially opens."

"But Ben locks his office, doesn't he?" Ella interrupts.

He sighs, "I'll have to check, but if he doesn't, then he can do it tomorrow."

"Um," Chad gets their attention. "The fuck am I supposed to do with my snacks and drinks now?"

"Your old backpack," his mother solves. "Put them in there and hide it in the games' closet. Even the villain children won't take it, should they stay here."

"Something's still bothering you," his father notices.

"No," Chad denies. "It's just that Ben's manservant is going to follow him around, so maybe my snacks should follow me around too."

His father deeply frowns, "You're welcome to carry your backpack around, if you want." and Chad storms out of the room.

Chad strides down the hall, runs up the stairs, walks down to his room. The door slams, and shakes his head, as he searches his room for the backpack. He can see his floor. It's not hiding anywhere. He takes a breath and moves over to his bed to kneel and grab his backpack from underneath. He dumps the contents on the bed and twists his head at the book cover. _The Book Thief_. "Whoops." He'd meant to turn that in on the last day of school. It was actually a pretty good read. He should probably finish it, since it's here and everything. He picks up the book and sees a strip of pictures from the photo booth at the winter formal. He's standing next to Audrey, having the time of his life, while Ben was stuck in the hospital alone. Audrey had complained about how he'd ditched him, and Chad took advantage of that. If Audrey wasn't with Ben, Ben would be free for him to have. Ben forgave him for that, and he had said their friendship meant too much to be ruined by some crush. Chad had started to accept that Ben wasn't into guys, but now he's going to be with one who's not him. He stares over Audrey's photo, as he sits down and pulls out his phone.

"Hello," she sings.

Chad takes a moment, "Audrey." and he finds his voice lowered with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" she worries.

"Ben's getting a manservant."

"What?" she spats.

"Right," he realizes. "A manservant is—"

"I know what it is," she interrupts. "Jesus Christ." She sighs, "Do you want to video?"

"Yeah," he sniffles.

"Okay. I'll be on in a second."

Chad moves over to his desk and opens his laptop, and he waits for the request to show up before opening the video chat and ending the call, "Audrey."

"I'm here," she reassures. "God. I can't believe Ben would do that to you."

"It was my dad's idea," he admits. "He wants Ben to have a donor, so he sent out an ad for a servant. At least one of them is going to pass the interview."

"And it's going to be a guy?" she makes sure.

"Ben wants a guy," Chad eyes up as tears intrude his eyes. "What's wrong with me? Was I just not good enough?"

"No," she quietly comments. "You're perfect."

"Then why is he willing to be with some stranger instead of me?" he persists.

Audrey hesitates, "I don't know." and the droplets fall to his cheeks. "You know, I'd give you a hug if I could."

Chad half laughs, "Yeah. I know."

"You know what, though?" Audrey smiles. "You have God. Ben doesn't have that. And Ben might think he needs to break the Lord's commandments to make himself feel better, but you have His Grace on your side. And he's not going to stand by and watch one of his children suffer. There's no way Ben's getting a manservant." She calms, "Let's pray."

Chad nods before shutting his eyes, "Dear, Lord."

"Hold on," Audrey stands from her seat. "I need my rosary." There's some clinks and clanks, before she sits back down, holding the crucifix in her hand. "What about you? Do you have anything?" Chad pulls out his cord necklace to reveal the book ornament. "That's not even a cross."

He opens the metal book and reads the scripture, "With God all things are possible." before he looks at the screen. "It's a reminder that I can be strong, you know, about sex."

She takes a moment, "That works." before she shuts her eyes and Chad follows her lead.


	8. Impressions

**Impressions **

**(Saturday Afternoon, August 3****rd****)**

"Ben?" Charming opens the door and sees him lying in bed, "Hey." He walks over to him and reaches for his shoulder.

Ben gasps and grips his wrist, before he sees him, sighs, and flops back on the bed, "What are doing?"

"It's three o'clock," he informs.

Ben's face scrunches, "No, it's not."

Charming takes Ben's phone from the charger and shows it to him, "Yes, it is. The interviews start in an hour."

"No," Ben rejects. "I just got to sleep."

He moves the hair from Ben's eyes and notices the warmth of his forehead, "When was the last time you took your medication?"

"I don't know," Ben murmurs. "Before I slept."

Charming takes a pill out of the bottle and places it in Ben's hand, "Here." before he opens the water bottle. "Ben. You need to take it."

He grumbles, "It's so far away."

"It's in your hand." Ben emits a scratchy growl, and Charming comments. "You'll feel better after you have it." Ben screeches louder, turning onto his other side.

Chad hangs on the doorframe, "What's going on?"

His father shakes his head, "Ben's too tired to take his medication." He looks over to see Chad's frown, before he disappears. Charming turns to Ben and moves his shoulder back to the bed, before he finds the pill on the bedspread.

"Here," Chad strides into the room. "Where is it?"

His father shows him the pill, and Chad takes it. He presses it into the gummy, moves over to Ben, and puts it to his lips. "What is that?" Ben complains.

"It doesn't matter what it is." Chad entices, "It's red." He pops it into Ben's mouth, and Ben bites it twice before swallowing.

His father frowns, "That was easy."

"Well, we didn't have any of those dog pill pockets," Chad reasons, "so I figured—"

"You're brilliant," he smiles, before he hears Ben cough. "Here," he hands him the water bottle, and Ben drinks from it.

Chad's eyebrows furrow, "What's he still doing asleep, anyway? I swear he went to sleep at four or something stupid like that."

"Four?"

Chad shrugs, "He said he wanted to make sure he was awake in time."

"And he slept right through taking his medication," he shakes his head.

Ben sits up, "How long do I have?"

Charming checks his watch, "Forty minutes." before he purses his lips. "Ben. Can you growl for me, please?"

"What?" Ben squints, "No."

"Why do you want him to growl?" Chad asks.

"He sounded sick."

Ben places a hand to his head, "I'm not sick, and I don't have a growl."

"Ben," Charming sternly remarks, "I heard you."

He smiles, shaking his head, "I don't have a growl."

"He's just insecure about how weak and pathetic it is," Chad opinionates.

Charming sighs, "Ben. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I mean," Ben frowns, "I'll be better when my pill works."

"Two of the applicants were able to agree to meet today," he discloses. "So, dress sharp. You want to make a good impression."

Ben unsurely expresses, "I don't have to wear a tie, do I?"

"All I said was make a good impression," Charming insinuates, before he stands back up. "Come on, Chad. He needs to get dressed."

After they leave, Ben grumbles, gets up from the bed, and finds his clothes folded inside the laundry basket. He searches for the blue button-up and black slacks, "This works."

* * *

"Who is he?" Ben turns to Charming. "What's he like?"

Charming hands him the profile, "Triston Zimmerman. He's twenty-one. He speaks German, English, and French. He's majoring in economics, and his favorite hobby is something called geocaching."

Ben frowns, "The picture's in black-and-white."

He glances at it, "Sorry about that. It didn't occur to me that you might want color." The doorbell rings, and Charming smiles, "But you won't be left with anticipation much longer."

Ben watches as the doorman leads the wavy-haired guy over to the seating area, and he stands up to offer his hand, "Good afternoon."

He takes it, "Nice to meet you, Your Highness." before they sit across from each other.

Ben smiles, "So, you're studying economics?"

"Yes, sir."

He takes a moment, "The concept of budgets and things wouldn't bore you, then?"

"No, sir."

He unsurely smiles, "You can just call me Ben."

"Of course," he accepts.

"And geocaching?" Ben inquires.

"Basically," he smiles, "you find the location of an object and replace it with another. It's a good way to travel and get to know people."

Ben smiles, "Sounds fun."

"One time I found a magic pen," he comments. "It writes in a color associated with how you're feeling."

"Do you still have it?"

He unsurely grins, "No. I sold it online. It's actually how I paid for my textbooks."

Charming interrupts, "Do you use drugs of any kind?"

Triston's expression falters, "No."

Ben frowns, "You're not going to get in trouble. We just need honesty."

He takes a moment, "I have a medication, but that's it."

"A medication?" Ben prompts.

"To help with blood clotting," he explains. "I have a bleeding disorder."

Ben looks at Charming, and Charming comments, "I'm sorry, but you've just been disqualified from the job offer."

"Because I have a disorder?" he unsurely asks.

Ben shifts in his seat, "You've heard about me, haven't you? That I've hurt people?"

He hesitates, "I wouldn't assume that you would hurt me."

"I would." Ben confesses, "I hurt the people closest to me, but they've all survived. Knowing about your clotting issues, I cannot in good conscious give you the job." Triston looks down, and Ben continues, "You really seem like a great guy. Honestly, it's just me." He faces him, and Ben seriously says, "I don't want to kill anyone if it can be avoided."

"If I don't get this job," Triston mentions, "I will be spending my internship in a cubicle by myself."

Ben wets his lips, folding his hands, "This job is more than we said it is. The main reason for this position was to find me an off-the-books donor." He faces him, and Ben eyes down, "I'm sorry if the job posting was misleading, but it was easier this way."

"We hope you can keep this discreet," Charming adds.

Triston nods, "Of course." before he looks at Ben. "I hope you find what you're looking for—or, uh, need."

After the guy stands and heads back to the door, Ben sighs, "I really liked that one."

"I know." Charming comments, "You almost hired him despite his clotting disorder."

"Do you know how nice it would have been to have a servant who I could bounce ideas off of about all this king stuff?"

"Chad misses you," he mentions. "You could try asking him again."

"No," Ben rejects. "He doesn't even want to be friends. He's too busy being good and pure and proving his worth to the Lord."

"I know you don't believe," Charming starts.

"But Chad needs something to believe in." Ben faces him, "I understand." He eyes down at his hands, "I have the luxury of growing up without anything to break my fall."

Ben bites off a hangnail, and Charming hands him the other profile, "Here. Blake Zurich. He's nineteen, he attends a liberal arts college, and in his spare time he helps his father at an auto shop in Cinderellasberg."

Ben examines the tight curls in the picture, "Anything else?"

"No documented work history," he answers. "There's not much here." Ben doesn't speak, and Charming suggests, "That interview got cut really short. If you're interested, there's time for you to grab a snack."

Ben shakes his head, "No."

"How's your fever?"

"I'm fine," Ben dismisses. Charming reaches for his forehead, but Ben swats it away. "Alright. Where's your water?"

He grumbles, "Left it in my room."

"I'll get it for you," Charming offers, and he heads up the staircase.

When he reaches the hallway, Chad asks, "Find someone, yet?"

"Not yet," he answers, before he walks into Ben's room and finds the water bottle on the bedside table.

"What makes you think he's going to pick anyone?"

Charming takes the bottle and turns to him, "Ben's well aware the servant is merely a formality. He can do whatever he does or does not wish to do with him."

"What if he kills him?" Chad contemplates.

"Chad." He releases breath, "I'm trying my best here. You think I know anything about carnivores? I don't. I don't know how his mind works. I'm just trying to help."

He frowns, "I had the impression you were trying to keep him from hurting me."

Charming thinks, "Ultimately, yes, but this is hard on him too. Do you think Ben ever felt comfortable enough asking for the things he needed in his previous environment?" Chad glances down, and he relays, "I'm just trying to give him the things he needs. Whether he feels the need to use this servant or not is up to him."

Chad glances at the water bottle, "Is he still sick?"

He shuts his eyes, "I don't know, Chad." before he moves towards the door. "He really doesn't like being cared for."

Chad lets him pass, "If Ben's sick, you'll have to hospitalize him."

Charming halts, "Yeah. I know." before he walks back down to the first floor.

When he gets there, he comments, "I found it." before he makes it to the lounge area. "I can refill it if—" He eyes from the bottle to Ben, who lays on the couch with his eyes shut. Charming sets the bottle down on the coffee table, before kneels and feels Ben's forehead. He's still warm. Ben squirms, rubbing his head back-and-forth against the square pillow. Charming sits in the armchair and checks his watch. Maybe fifteen minutes is all he needs.

* * *

When Ben sees the brown-haired guy walk towards them, he stands to his feet. He smiles at the scent of oranges and offers his hand, "Blake Zurich, nice to meet you." He hesitates before shaking Ben's hand, and when Ben sits, he takes the seat opposite of him. "So, a liberal arts college. I never really understood that. Do you just not know what you want to do yet, or are the math courses and all just that helpful to your ideal career?"

He nervously expresses, "Sorry. What?"

Ben hears the English, and he gapes at Charming, "He doesn't even know French?"

Charming frowns, "Just give him a chance. Please."

"Sorry," Blake says again. "What's going on?"

Ben faces him, "I just think this is going to be a little hard if I don't know English and you know don't French."

He lowers his eyes, and Charming continues, "Do you use any recreational drugs or have any medications?"

Blake contemplates, "Sometimes I drink wine."

"And you have no medications?" he makes sure.

"I have a multivitamin."

Charming looks at Ben, and he leans back, folding his arms, "I got it." He eyes over Blake before inching forward, "Why do I want you?"

"Um." He thinks, "Well, I think I'm pretty…" He meets Ben's eyes, "I'm good at changing what I'm doing for what needs to get done."

"What needs to get done," Ben repeats. "What are you willful to do for me?"

Blake eyes between Ben and Charming, "Manservant has a, uh, few definitions. What do you want me to do for you?"

"Well, other than just normal helping," Ben hesitates, "do you know what a donor is?"

"I don't understand." He questions, "Why wouldn't you just put that as the job?"

Ben admits, "It's not really something I want everyone to know."

"Most people already think you are," he informs, and Ben glances down.

"Yes. Well." He frowns at him, "It's still not something I like talking about. If I tell people I am, then they're going to ask about it… But that's not who I am."

After a moment, Charming comments, "And I'm the one that put out the add. I want Ben to have a donor if he needs one. Whether he actually drinks from you or how often, it would be up to him."

"And how often would it be?" he unsurely asks.

Ben wets his lips, "It might not even happen at all the first week. I think I have a thing about knowing the person first." He looks at Charming, "If I'm not treating him well, he could go to you, right?"

"Yes," Charming understands, before he faces Blake. "If you feel like he's drinking from you too much, try to talk to him; however, if you feel like he isn't listening or perhaps that it's unsafe, then come find me. We can talk through it."

"Okay," he nods. "What else?"

Ben uncomfortably says, "The reason why the add was for a manservant is because I'm told I can make things… personal."

"Personal?"

"Physical?" Ben rewords. "If you watch the news, you might know that the people I've done this with have been people close to me."

"Your girlfriend," he infers.

"I'm not a sexual person," Ben diminishes. "If anything did happen it would be more romantic or a, uh—"

"Foreplay," he finishes.

Ben looks at Charming, he translates, and Ben nods, "Yes. More like that, but like I said: none of this would probably happen until after I got to know you."

He hesitates, "Isn't this a little illegal?"

"I've done a lot of illegal merde," Ben enforces. "Having a donor that's okay with everything is supposed to keep me out of trouble."

"And I won't get in trouble?" Blake checks.

"No," Ben confirms.

"Alright," he accepts. "When do I start?"

When Ben fails to answer, Charming asks in French, "Do you want him?"

Ben eyes over Blake, "I guess, he doesn't smell that bad." before he switches to English. "How does Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from nine PM to two AM sound?"

"That's every other day," he notices.

"Donors can't donate every day," Ben informs. "And I'm really bad at this kind of thing, so it's safer if you're not here while you're getting better."

"Can we change Saturday to Sunday?" he asks. "Saturday is a really busy day at the shop. I'm normally wiped by the end of it."

Ben looks at Charming, and he warns Blake, "People are busy on Sundays. If you choose that day, there might not be a lot of help around if you need it."

Blake contemplates, "I think it's important that I have the energy to donate, if I need to."

Charming nods, "Alright. So, Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nine PM to two AM. You will be paid hourly. If you're late or if you can't make it a day, you call or text beforehand."

"How many times until I'm fired?" he questions.

Ben frowns, "If you want the money, you'll be here. If you never make it here, then I will need a new donor." He eyes down, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

* * *

When Charming opens the door, he sees Ben lying on the bed, "This doesn't look like getting up."

Ben holds the pillow tighter, "In a minute."

"I gave you a minute," Charming walks towards him. "Thirty of them."

Ben pauses, "I'm getting up."

He takes a seat at the end of the bed, "You're making a lot of progress."

He sighs, "I'm tired."

"How's your fever?"

"I'm fine," Ben denies. "Just tired."

Charming realizes, "If returning to the castle is too stressful for you, I can obtain your belongings for you."

"That would be really nice," he whispers.

Charming nods, "Would you like me to fill your water bottle before I leave?"

"Can I ask for iced lemon tea?" he unsurely asks.

"It will be a minute," Charming confirms, before he grabs the bottle and heads for the kitchen. He sees her at the sink and kisses her cheek, "How's your day going?"

She turns the water off and faces him, "I thought you would be gone by now."

"Ben's not doing well," he explains. "I think, maybe, all the stress has got him sick. I'm making a pitcher of iced tea for him, but can you check on him while I'm gone?"

She hesitates, "I don't know if I have the patience for him."

"Chad can do it," Charming decides, "but I don't want him to do it alone."

"Of course," she nods.

He fills the kettle and sets it on the stove, "I think you could do it. He's not any more difficult than Chad. With enough encouragement, he might actually be more agreeable."

"I think you know it's not about being difficult," she voices.

"It's because of what he is," Charming frowns.

"You said he growled at you earlier," she explains. "How would I have even known what that meant, much less how to handle it?"

"Didn't your stepsisters have a cat?" he recalls.

"Of which I yelled at persistently," she stresses.

He places his hands on her arms, "I know this is new territory for you, but all you need to do is be your kind, compassionate self. I know you can handle him."

"Any tips?"

He shakes his head, "Treat him like any other depressed, angsty teenager."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 03/27/2020


	9. Equipped

**Equipped **

**(Saturday Evening, August 3****rd****)**

"I don't blame him for not wanting to see me," Belle mentions, as she invites Charming inside the castle.

"Belle." He turns to her, "I think he's sick."

"Sick?" she worries.

"As I keep telling everyone," Charming breathes, "I'm hoping it's just the stress."

"Stress?" she exasperates. "Adam's in jail. He's not even here. What's he got to be stressed about?"

"He's had an entire part of his life closed off from the world," Charming comments, "and now it's out there for everyone to see."

"Ben doesn't use a lot of social media," Belle dismisses, before she starts up the staircase.

"It still has to be hard for him," Charming counters, as he follows her.

"Or maybe the lack of stress is just making him tired," she offers. "Does he actually have a fever?"

"He feels warm."

They turn into the hallway, "Well, he's going to be warm, but is his temperature above a hundred and one degrees?"

He quiets, "I haven't been able to get him to take his temperature."

She stops in front of Ben's door, "That means he knows it's high." before she faces him. "The next time he won't take the thermometer, threaten to take him to the doctor. If it's gotten to a hundred and five, there's risk for brain damage. You need to take him."

"And if it's a hundred and three?" he disbelieves.

"Be there for him," she settles. "And call his doctor. He needs to know what's happening." He nods, and she leads him into the room.

Charming sets the two suitcases on the bed, "I should start with clothes." before he moves over to the dresser. He opens each drawer to check the contents, "This can't be it."

"Ben hates clothes shopping," Belle leans against the doorframe. "I shopped for everything he owns. The key is to keep it simple."

Charming reopens the shirt drawer, taking the stack of single colored t-shirts and the array of button-ups, "Ben should be allowed to express himself."

"You think I stifled him?" Belle takes offense. She watches him set the shirts into the case and go back for the next drawer. "It's not my fault he doesn't like to shop. I've tried to get him to come several times. And before you assume anything—no, Adam never came with. Ben had a far higher chance seeing him at the castle than if he only came with me."

Charming sets the slacks and shorts next to the shirts, "I think Ben's had to live the life he was told to live, not one he wants to live."

"Well, clearly," Belle agrees, "with his suicide attempts, but what has any of that have to do with clothes?"

"Clothes are a form of self-expression," he defends.

"Ben's king," Mal intrudes, and Charming notices her frown. "He's king, and that's it." She strains a smile, "Makes it kind of hard to date someone without a personality."

"Mal," Belle smiles. "How pleasant of you to join us."

She chuckles, "Drop the bullshit, and tell me." Mal looks at Charming, "Where the hell is my ex?" She lifts a finger, "I saved his life. I deserve a prize." She takes a drink from the bottle and then shakes her head, "You know, no. A 'thank you' would be nice. I didn't just save him. I made his life a life worth living. No more towering man pushing him over the ledge."

"Mal," Evie grins, as she places her hands onto her shoulders. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Resting from what?" Mal laughs. "I'm not the one that had internal bleeding." She faces Charming, "Seriously. What's up?" She sways side-to-side, "Is there a new king in our future?"

"Ben's perfectly fine," Charming reassures.

Mal nods, "So, it's me, then. He just hates me that much."

"Ben hasn't been well," he discloses. "It's not just you. He's ignoring nearly all his phone calls and text messages."

"He has work tomorrow," Belle reminds him.

Charming takes a moment, "I'll take care of it."

"And I'll take care of the little dragon," Evie replies, as she turns Mal away from the doorway.

"I'm not little," she rejects.

Evie takes a deep breath, "No. Of course, not. You're, uh, big and fierce." She kisses her, "And you're lucky."

"I am, aren't I?" Mal realizes.

When Evie shuts the door, Charming comments, "Mal's…"

"Not taking this well," Belle agrees.

Charming backtracks, "I'm going to take Ben clothes shopping for the new school year."

"Try all you want," Belle evenly expresses. "Just make sure to set aside six hours. It will take that long for him to pick out a single outfit."

* * *

"Just in time for dessert," Ella says, as Charming enters the dining room.

"I didn't see Ben in his room," he worries.

"He's in the kitchen," Chad comments.

"Not a fan of dinner?" Charming assumes.

"He yelled at me to get out of there," Chad irritably answers.

"He yelled at you?"

"I wouldn't want to stay, anyway," Chad dismisses. "The stuff he eats completely grosses me out."

"When was this?" Charming inquires.

"Five minutes ago," Ella answers, and Charming strides across the dining hall to the kitchen entrance. He quietly opens the door, and steps towards him. Ben turns, and Charming sees the spoon in the peanut butter. "It's okay." Ben turns back to the counter, and Charming walks up to him. He sees Ben scoop the spoons of raw hamburger and peanut butter into his mouth, before he reaches for the can of soda. Ben finishes the can, takes in more of the mixture, and Charming grabs a new can for him. Ben opens it, and minutes later it's also gone, along with the pound of hamburger. Ben catches his breath, and when Charming places a hand on Ben's shoulder, he feels him shake. "Hey. You're okay." Ben turns into him, sobs, and Charming places a hand at the back of his head. "It's okay." He notices Ella at the door, Ben continues to shake, and he holds him closer.

* * *

"An eating disorder," Ella repeats. "A carnivore with binging behavior. Do you even understand what that means?" She steps forward, "It's not good."

"No eating disorder is good," Charming counters.

"He's far more likely to hurt someone."

"He's just as likely to hurt someone as before," he evenly expresses. "Less now that he has a donor to go to."

"He can't control when he eats," she disproves. "What if he has an episode when the donor's not here? What if it's Chad whom he hurts?"

"Chad probably knows Ben's eating habits even better than I do." She looks away, and he reassures, "If not, he's old enough for us to warn him." He moves forward and places his hands on her arms, "Nothing bad will happen to him."

"You're so sure of yourself," Ella doubtfully replies.

"Eating disorders are a form of self-harm, which we know are used as coping mechanisms," Charming reasons, and she takes a breath. "Now that Ben's out of his situation, that should help."

"But he's still doing it," she points out. "Whatever problems he has clearly haven't been solved yet, and how long until they are?"

"Chad did say Ben has a lot of problems," Charming considers.

"We're not equipped to handle him," Ella enforces.

"On the contrary," Charming smiles. "I think we're just the influence Ben needs."

* * *

Charming enters the bedroom, and Ben eyes away. "How are you feeling?"

Ben murmurs, "My stomach hurts."

"Well, it's been a few days since you ate regularly," Charming takes a seat at the end of the bed. "Maybe you should have started with half a pound instead of a full pound."

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he reassures. "I told you to eat the hamburger before it went bad, and you did." Ben doesn't speak, and he squeezes his foot, "Hey. It's okay."

"You keep saying that," Ben complains.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Charming asks, but Ben fails to respond. "Whatever problems you have is nothing compared to the people who help you fight them."

He grumbles, "You're shaking my foot."

"Do you want me to stop?"

It's oddly nice. Ben's eyes shift, "I don't care."

"I know you're not much for comfort," Charming comments, "but I will be here for you no matter what."

"My parents couldn't handle me," Ben mentions. "What makes you think you can?"

"I feel I'm far more patient," he answers. "As well-intended your parents were, they didn't have the means to help you."

Ben rubs his face into the pillow, "I'm tired."

Charming cautions, "It's nighttime."

"I'm still tired," Ben negates.

"You've been tired all day," Charming concerns. "How are you even supposed to make it to work tomorrow?"

"Right," Ben recalls. "Work."

* * *

"I said one," Ben complains. "My alarm's set for one." Ben's phone buzzes, and he slaps the touchscreen. He peeks at it to dismiss the alarm, before he sees the large cup set beside him.

"Green tea lemonade with half ice and double coconut bubbles," Chad says. "I thought you could use the caffeine."

Ben hugs the cup and sips through the straw, murmuring, "I love you." He feels cold plastic enter his ear, "What are you doing?"

"Dad," Chad calls, before his father hurries into the room. "His temperature's a hundred and six."

"Give him his medication and wait an hour," Charming recommends, before he finds the suitcase on the floor. "What does someone wear in retail?"

"He's too hot to wear a button-up," Chad opinionates.

"T-shirt and slacks, then," his father settles, before he stacks the clothes at the end of the bed. "Ben. What do you want for breakfast?"

"This is fine," he evenly replies.

Chad hands Ben a pill, and Charming comments, "You can't work a laborious job on an empty stomach."

"I'm stocking shelves," Ben tiredly states, "not hauling wood."

"Ben," Chad asserts. "Your meds."

Ben takes the pill and downs it with the iced tea, as Charming counters, "You probably burned all the calories you had yesterday just from sleeping. Please, pick something."

"He'll take a cup of scrambled eggs with ham and cheese," Chad orders.

"Hey," Ben sits up.

"You're right," Chad accepts. "Not enough meat. How about rare sausage patties topped with cut boiled eggs and cheese?"

Ben's brows furrow, "Fuck you."

After Chad laughs, Charming commands, "You can go."

"What?" he takes offense. "I'm helping."

"You can help by taking some meat from the freezer," his father offers. "One of each."

"Whatever," Chad sighs, before he heads out of the room.

Charming closes the door after him, takes the desk chair, and sets it beside Ben. He glances from the chair to Charming, "I feel like I'm in trouble."

"No trouble," he reassures. "I just want to talk."

"So, I am in trouble," Ben concludes.

"Just be honest with me." He pauses, "Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head, "I'm always hungry."

"Always?" Charming concerns. Ben lifts a shoulder, and he suggests, "Ben. Maybe we should talk to someone about this."

"No," his eyes widen.

"Then ask for something," he prompts. "If you're always hungry, then you're missing something. What do you want?" He watches him sip the tea. "Ben."

"Nothing." He bites the straw, "I want nothing."

"Ben." He addresses, "If we can't figure out how to deal with your nutritional needs ourselves, I will need to bring a nutritionist into this."

"I don't need another doctor in my business," Ben complains.

"Then choose something to eat," he slowly persists, "and I will get it for you."

Ben pounds the cup onto the nightstand, "I said no."

"Then it looks like we're getting help," Charming seriously responds, before he stands from his seat.

Ben grabs his arm and growls, "I said no."

Charming winces, before he tries to reason, "Ben."

Tears leave his eyes, "I said no. I don't want to." before he tries to hit him; however, Charming catches it. "I hate you." Ben struggles to get free, "I hate you."

"That's okay," Charming frowns, "because I still care for you." Ben releases a breath, he lets go of him, and Ben falls back to the bed. Charming takes the ear thermometer and tests Ben's temperature, as he hugs the pillow again. "Still a hundred and six. If this isn't any better by the time you leave for work, we're heading to the hospital instead. Charming turns towards the door, sees Ella's disbelief, and he walks up the her, re-shutting the door behind him.

"He tried to hurt you."

"Ben's just tired and hungry," he dismisses.

"He said he hates you," she points out.

"Because he's under my care, and my decisions are ruining his life." He takes her hands, "He didn't mean any of it, Ella. Under normal circumstances he's been very respectful to me."

"What normal circumstances?" she refutes. "He used to be your colleague's kid, and then he became your superior. And now, you're his guardian?"

"I know it's complicated," he acknowledges.

"You can't keep doing this," she rejects. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Make sure he's taken care of until the school year."

"And then what?" she asserts.

"Well, then," he thinks, "if Ben's ready to live on his own, he can do that."

"Live on his own?" her voice raises. "He can't even take care of himself."

"I'm sorry," Charming holds up a hand with pause. "I thought you didn't want him here." She turns away, and he reminds her, "You said we were ill-equipped."

She picks something off the table and sternly faces him, "You're not letting a suicidal, mentally ill government official leave your care just because he reaches adulthood." She presses the book to his chest, "If you're serious about helping him, we're doing it right."

He takes the book in his hands, "What is this?"

"Professor Hawthorne's new book." She proclaims, "We're not taking in a beast that we don't know how to take care of."

He smiles, "You want us to be equipped."

"It shouldn't take us that long to read," she strongly states, "but we're doing it together."

He kisses her, "I love how much you care."

She calms, "Hopefully, there's a chapter in here that describes how to keep a carnivore from attacking their family."

Charming reassures, "I really am fine."

Ella frowns, "I don't know how you do it. I would have been so frightened."

"It's just a matter of knowing him." He nods, "You will get there too."


	10. Flirting with Prey

**Flirting with Prey **

**(Sunday Afternoon, August 4****th****)**

"A hundred and five." Charming frowns, "Get dressed. I'm not waking you up again."

When he turns around, Ben sits up, "Charming." He faces him, and Ben hesitates, "I don't hate you." He tears up, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Ben shakes, and Charming steps forward, "Hey. You're okay."

"You're like the best person I know," Ben begins. "Don't give up on me, please."

"That was never my intention." Charming tests Ben's temperature again, "A hundred and six." before he moves the hair from his eyes. "Looks like we're going to the hospital."

Ben cries, "No. I can work. Please."

"Your temperature's not lowering."

"Because I'm sad," Ben counters. "I just got this job. I can't miss it for that."

"Belle said brain damage starts at a hundred and five," Charming frowns. "Whatever the reason, I need to take you." He shakes his head. "Ben," Charming whispers.

"My life's better," Ben addresses. "So, why do I still feel so… I don't even know."

"It's going to be okay." He takes Ben's phone, "Get dressed. I'll call your work for you."

"Thanks," he whispers.

"Just get dressed," Charming says again. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to carry you into the hospital as is." Ben sits up more, and Charming heads out of the room. He looks through the contacts and finds the health store.

"GHS," he answers. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," he starts. "This is King Charming. I'm calling on behalf of Ben."

"Oh. Yes," Noah recognizes. "Is he okay?"

Charming carefully answers, "The injury from the news is better, but his fever's gotten really high. He really wanted to make it in today, but I have to escort him back to the hospital."

"I wasn't even expecting him until Tuesday," he informs.

"His mother said he worked today," he mentions.

"He called at the hospital," Noah explains. "I gave him the week off."

He takes a moment, "I guess Ben's a bit confused."

"Don't worry about it," he settles. "Tell Ben I'll see him next Sunday, but if he's better before then, he's welcome to come in. We're still short-handed."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you."

"Hold on," Noah hurries. "He's pressing charges against his father, isn't he?"

Charming takes a moment, "The government is. The proceedings will happen with or without Ben's testimony."

"I saw it happen," he informs.

"Pardon?"

"The injury that caused the internal bleeding," Noah clarifies. "His father came to work one day, cornered him in the backroom, and punched him in the stomach. I can testify if you need me to."

"I don't understand," he hesitates. "Why didn't you call it in?"

"Honestly," he admits, "I was more worried about how he was feeling. I offered to call someone, but he thought it'd been his fault. I'm pretty sure he was thinking of taking his own life. I made him go to grief counseling, but that's the most I could think to do." Charming sighs, and he continues, "Please. If there's any way I can help, I'd really like to."

"I can send you over the lawyer's information," Charming settles.

* * *

"You were given a blood transfusion," Dr. Roberts notices.

"It was required for the surgery," Charming comments.

"I understand," he folds his hands before turning to Ben. "Have you been experiencing dark urine?"

He awkwardly smiles, "I've been dehydrated."

"Nausea?"

"It happens," Ben dismisses.

"Pain in chest or back," he lists.

Ben shakes his head, "I'm sore."

"You're shivering," he states. "I'd say it's safe to say you're having a delayed reaction to the blood transfusion."

"Reaction?" Charming concerns.

"The curse his father was under gave him the characteristics for a wolf and lion," Roberts explains. "Some of those characteristics have remained and been passed onto Ben. Theoretically, his DNA would not be compatible with a human's. If I'm correct, his blood cells have been attacking the ones which were donated to him. There's a test that can confirm this."

"And the treatment?" Charming inquires.

"There isn't one," Ben interrupts.

Charming gives him a look, "Let the doctor answer."

"My father's in jail," Ben reminds him. "If my blood only matches his, nothing can save me, can it?"

Charming stares at him, "If this is the worst a blood transfusion will do, they can do it again if they need to. Don't get any ideas."

Dr. Roberts frowns, "We need to wait for his own blood cells to get back to normal ranges. This will be easier if he's eating properly."

Charming breathes, "Any way around that?"

"Blood and oranges," Dr. Roberts says, before a male nurse enters the room. "Kyle. What kept you?"

"I couldn't find the clipboard in the supply closet," he informs. "Someone must have taken it off the hook."

"You signed it out, though?" he makes sure.

"How would I have done that?" he points out.

"I have to get something from there, anyhow," he sets aside. "Watch King Ben while I'm gone." He looks at Charming, "I need to speak with you outside."

When Kyle walks over to him, Ben smiles, "Hey."

"Good afternoon," he focuses, as he prepares the IV.

"Your hair's fluffy," Ben notices.

Charming frowns, "Can we neuter him while we're here?"

Kyle laughs, and Ben defends, "Hey. I don't even like sex."

"So, you've had it?" the grey-haired doctor assumes.

Ben's brows furrow, "Why would I do something I don't like?" before he readjusts to see them. "It's like food. If I don't want it, I don't need to have it."

"Oh, yes you do," Dr. Robert's blue eyes widen. "I'm getting a blood bag, and you're drinking it."

Ben uneasily smiles, "Blood? I'm not a vampire. I don't need blood."

"Kyle," the doctor warns. "Careful with this one."

"Yes, sir," the nurse promises, before he places the IV into Ben's skin.

He tries to keep his smile, "They have some stupid theory that my father's curse somehow got passed to me. You believe that?"

"Oh," he emphasizes, "I do."

Ben momentarily frowns, "You know, if I am cursed, a kiss could break it."

"Let me guess," he entertains, "you want me to try it."

"Well, you're cute enough," Ben reasons.

"That's very inappropriate."

"Hey," Ben tries to sit up. "I'm king. It's not like you'd get in trouble or anything."

He frowns, "It's inappropriate because you're my patient. And I think we both know I'm not your true love." He examines the bag on the hook. "Where is Prince Charming, anyway?"

"Chad?" Ben questions.

"Looks like true love if I ever saw it," he opinionates.

"Uh, no," he dismisses. "Chad's not homosexual, because no Christian could ever be gay— and his parents are well aware of that."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "That must make things hard."

"We fight too much, anyway," Ben excuses.

"They're not going to try to adopt you, are they?" Kyle inquires. "I imagine that would make things really awkward for you two."

"God," Ben gapes. "I hope not."

* * *

After Charming follows Dr. Roberts into the hall, he addresses, "If he's staying here, he needs to be supervised. I think he's depressed again."

"That's why I had to tell you this in private," he frowns. "Even with good matches, blood transfusions can be rejected after a number of times. If Ben receives another mismatched transfusion, he could die from it."

"But Adam would be a match?" he brings up.

"It appears he would be," Dr Roberts nods, "but in cases of rare blood types we highly recommend that the donors donate to themselves. If Ben donates, there would be reserves here for if he needs it. That could be lifesaving, given the amount of time and paperwork it may take to even get Adam transferred from the prison."

"He's not going to want to do that if he's suicidal," Charming comments. "Do you know—Is there a psychiatrist on site, someone who would know how to deal with the array of issues Ben has?"

"Well, as you might guess, I'm well-connected to people who specialize in hybrids." He estimates, "If I look through my contacts, I might have someone by the end of tomorrow."

"Do it," Charming approves. "I'm not nocturnal. I can't watch him every second of the night, and there's no guarantee he couldn't slip away from a guard."

"If you like," he suggests, "we can put him under a seventy-two-hour hold."

"I thought it was twenty-four."

"No," the doctor corrects. "Ben has a history of suicide attempts. If you and his mother sign, we can even keep him for a week."

"And after that?" Charming concerns.

"Would require a diagnosis," he answers. "Most likely, from what I've seen, he could be sent to the eating disorder ward for Anima Contritum. He'd be given psychological treatment to accept his hybrid identity and be paired with a nutritionist to help navigate what he eats."

Charming hesitates, "Ben didn't think he had that. He has issues with all food."

"Either way," he continues, "his low weight almost guarantees him a spot there."

Charming hesitates, "Let's just start with your colleague and the week here."

He nods, "I will bring you the paperwork. Does Belle know Ben's here?"

Charming sighs, "I didn't even think—Thank you."

* * *

"You could save my life," he tempts.

Charming takes a deep breath, "Ben. Can you go a day without flirting with everyone?"

"I don't flirt with everyone," he denies. "Just the ones I find interesting."

"So, everyone, then," Kyle proves.

Ben frowns at him, "Hey. It's not my fault you smell good."

"Need I remind you that you have a manservant now," Charming interjects. "You can stop flirting with prey and obey the law."

"Because a manservant's legal," Ben points out, before he smiles at Kyle again. "Flirting is the fun part. He doesn't even know French. How am I supposed to work with that?"

"I think servants do what they're told," he turns to him, before Dr. Roberts enters the room. "Great. The king's been harassing me for the last ten minutes. I'd like to leave, please."

"I'm sure you have other patients," he allows.

Ben sadly expresses, "Kyle."

He turns to him, "You really need to learn to tell when someone isn't interested."

"You didn't say no," Ben quietly replies.

"I'm not going to yell no at a patient." He gestures over him, "I'm not going to say no to a royal, and no one else will either."

"Chad did," Ben disproves.

"And you two still argue about it?" he questions. "No wonder he broke up with you."

When he strides away, Ben yells, "I'm sorry."

Dr. Roberts closes the door, before he walks over and hands Ben the blood bag, "You need to drink this."

Ben continues to stare at the door, and Charming comments, "He's gone."

"He could have told me it was bothering him," Ben mutters. "He was all like 'I'm not your true love' and 'you're my patient'."

"And that was his way of politely trying to say no," Charming adds. "Not everyone is going to say no. Not everyone is even sure of what they want. I thought they taught you that in sex ed. I know Chad learned it well."

"I think I skipped that class," Ben mentions.

Charming sighs, "Alright." before he walks over to him. "Here it is. You're the carnivore. You have more experience than any of the people you're pursuing. I know you fancy these people and that you really like these guys, but you need to think about them too. This isn't just about who you want. Ben, the matter is whether they're willing, which they definitely aren't if you're not even telling them what you really are."

Ben cries, "I'm sorry." and Charming places a hand to his head.

He turns to the doctor, "Take care of him, please. I need a break."

* * *

"You told him what he needed to hear," she supports.

"No," he sighs. "Ella. It was really bad. Here, Ben's struggling with food and his mere identity, and I told him that he couldn't just think about himself. That's probably half of the reason he's this way, is because he's never put himself first."

"Well, he can't just keep harassing people," she debates. "You did the right thing."

"I promised myself I would treat Ben well," Charming counters. "I told him he would have everything he needed, and now I might have just told him the opposite."

"There's a difference between wants and needs."

"Is there," he questions, "when it comes to his mind?"

"If you want to understand a carnivore's mind," she prods, "you know how to do it."

"We'll start the book tonight," he promises. "I'm just really worried about how much this might have undone the strides I've made with him."

"I'm sure it didn't do that much harm," she reassures.

"He never bonded with his parents," he mentions.

"And you were there in their place," she reminds him.

"And he only recently opened up to me," Charming rebuttals. "He thought he could trust me. He's not going to do that now, especially once I join with Belle to place him under suicide watch for the week."

"He's suicidal again?" she worries.

Charming sighs, "I don't know if he ever stopped. He's been really upset, and he doesn't know why."

"It's probably better to have him watched," Ella evaluates, "while we're still learning how to take care of him."

"Not everything is going to be in this book," he doubts. "Not all humans are the same. Carnivores won't be any different."

"Humans tend to get depressed during the winter. Humans as a whole are social animals," she lists. "This book wouldn't be a best-seller if it were filled with useless information."

Charming takes a moment, "I still need to get Belle to sign, but afterwards he will be here for the week."

"You might want to talk with Ben before then," she suggests. "You don't want him to feel like he's getting locked up."

"Yes," Charming agrees. "I should."


	11. Dr Page

**Dr. Page **

**(Sunday Evening, August 4****th****)**

"Ben," Charming sits beside him, but he looks away. "I need to apologize for earlier. I really do want you to have everything you need."

Ben turns towards him, "You just think a manservant is enough."

"Maybe you need more," he accepts, "but you need to be able to recognize consent."

"Well, clearly, I don't," he frustrates.

"I know," Charming acknowledges. "It wasn't fair of me to tell you to stop flirting or hunting—whatever it is you were doing. Of course, you're allowed get out there and connect with people. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're afraid I'll keep hurting people," Ben assumes.

"I'm also afraid for you," he puts forth. "King or not, your actions will have consequences, and eventually you will hurt someone who's willing to press charges."

Ben frowns, "I don't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know," he nods. "You just need someone to help you understand boundaries."

He faces him, "Are you saying you're going to help me?"

"I'm saying I'm going to try my best."

"Thank you," Ben murmurs.

"There's something else," he unsurely says.

"What is it?" Ben concerns.

He hesitates, "I think we both know you're not feeling your best emotionally."

"If this is about the therapist," Ben starts.

"It's more than that." He stares at him, and Charming continues, "Ella and I can't watch you every minute of the night."

His heart sinks, "No."

"It's only for the week," he promises, "but I really do think this is the way to keep you safe. I don't want to be responsible for if anything were to happen to you."

Tears intrude his eyes, "I'm not going to kill myself."

"You don't even know why you're feeling the way you do," Charming comments, "and you have been lashing out at people."

"You said I could stay," Ben reminds him. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

"I said I would be there for you," Charming corrects, "and that's what I'm doing."

"No," he shakes his head. "Please. I'll be good. I promise I'll be good."

His frown deepens, "This isn't a matter of being good, Ben. You're a very good kid. You just need a little help."

He sniffles, "And what kind of help would that be?"

Charming reaches for his shoulder, but he pulls away. "Ella and I are going to be looking into how to take care of your specific needs. In the meantime, you will be here under supervision getting treated for your depression."

"I'm not depressed," Ben rejects.

"Whatever you're feeling," he softly speaks, "you need to be helped."

Belle walks into the room, "It's done."

"Her." Ben shouts, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"I was only made aware," she answers.

He rips the IV from his arm, and Charming's eyes widen, "Ben."

He stands from the bed, and Belle watches him catch himself on the mattress, "Honey."

"You said it before," he charges towards her, "that you could trap me there."

Her back hits the wall, and she strains a smile, "Honey. You're not being trapped."

"Do I remind you of him that much?" Ben cries. "That you'd just lock me in some room, where you'll never have to see me again?" He feels his arms clamp to his sides, as Charming's wrap around his chest. "Let go of me."

He pulls Ben back, "No."

"I said let go," he screeches.

A nurse peeks into the room, and Charming widens his eyes, "Get security." She hurries away, Ben struggles, and Charming holds him tighter, "I'm not letting go." Ben squeakily roars in defiance, and when his legs weaken, Charming moves towards the floor. He leans against the bed, and Ben squirms. He squeaks even longer, and Charming whispers, "I'm not giving up on you." Ben catches his breath, and when he stops fighting, Charming loosens his grip. He repositions him to view his face, but Ben's eyes are closed.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Dr. Roberts seriously says.

"My pleasure," the woman shakes his hand. "What's the situation?"

"Ben just woke up thirty minutes ago," he informs, before he turns. "Dr. Page. This is Ben's mother Queen Belle."

She offers her hand, "Nice to meet you." and Belle shakes it.

"And Ben's current guardian King Charming," the doctor continues.

She takes his hand, and he praises, "Thank you for helping us."

Belle eyes the long, dark brown coils kept in a ponytail, "Her hair's a problem."

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows raise.

"She didn't mean it like that," Charming assures.

Belle folds her arms, "Ben finds curly hair… intriguing."

"But he hasn't flirted with any girls, since he broke up with Mal," Charming reminds her.

"He has his exceptions," Belle rebuttals.

"I reassure you," Dr. Page remarks, "if any inappropriate comments are made, I can handle it."

"Are you wearing perfume?" Charming inquires.

She laughs, "Why would I do that?"

"To cover your scent." Belle explains, "It helps with temptation."

"Temptation is everywhere," she evenly expresses. "In therapy trust is key. By covering my scent I'm telling the carnivore I'm afraid of them, which can be dangerous in itself. Moreover, if the specific kind of carnivore uses smell like how a dog does, they're using your scent to connect with you. They're using it to recognize you. If your scent changes, so does their trust in you. They may not treat you like you're even the same person."

"Ben's asked people to cover their scent before," Belle mentions.

"And he treats them differently," she assumes.

"I—" Belle looks at Charming, "Does he?"

Charming frowns at the therapist, "It's still safer to cover yourself." before he glances down. "I'm sorry to say Ben's had a hard time understanding consent."

"Most carnivores do," she simply replies. "It's a biological imperative. Carnivores would not be able to hunt humans if they fully understood them. There was a time when that would have been fatal for them."

"Are you saying he will never fully understand consent?" Charming concerns.

"No," she thoughtfully responds. "He can. The problem is there's a difference between understanding consent and respecting it. Carnivores tend to be very food-driven, and they tend to be fairly territorial. Once they set their sights on someone, they may already consider that person as theirs in their mind."

"Sounds like Ben," Charming admits.

"It's not impossible for him to grasp the idea of consent," she explains, "but the disconnect may make it a lot harder."

"He's getting restless," Dr. Roberts notices.

"So, he is," she notices, before she smiles at him. "May I?"

"Of course," he agrees.

When she enters the padded room, Ben eyes over her. "Hello," she smiles, before she offers her hand. "I'm Dr. Page."

Ben glances from her hand to her, before he shakes it, "You're the therapist."

She takes a seat, "Yes. I am."

"They think I'm a danger to myself and others," Ben informs.

"Dr. Roberts gave me the rundown." She lays her tablet on her legs, "Can you tell me how you ended up in here?"

"Well," Ben partly smiles, "I made a little joke about how if my blood type doesn't match anyone's that a doctor wouldn't be able to do anything if I lost mine."

"That's what prompted your caregivers to sign their approval," she corrects. "What prompted them to put you in here?"

"I, uh," Ben's brows furrow, before he wets his lips.

"May I show you something?" she asks.

"What is it?" Ben cautions.

"The footage from when security apprehended you and you were brought to this unit."

"What?" Ben frowns.

She sets the tablet between them, and Ben watches himself push his mother to the wall. He tilts his head, "Is there audio?"

"Afraid not," she answers. "From my understanding, you felt you were being abandoned." He watches Charming hold onto him and pull him away from his mother. "You got very upset, and your fever increased to a point in which you passed out."

Ben picks at the tape of his IV, "I don't really remember this."

"I doubted you would," she acknowledges, "but it's important that you know."

He watches Charming place him back on the bed, Dr. Roberts hurry in to reconnect the IV, and security carry him out. "Do they hate me?" he whispers.

"No," she shakes her head. "They're just worried."

Ben looks at the one-way glass, "Are they out there?"

"They are," she confirms, and he nods.

On the other side of the glass, Dr. Roberts comments, "Belle. How long has Ben's roar been like that for?"

She turns around, "His roar?" She fiddles with her ring, "Well, until this year I wasn't even aware he had one. He certainly never uses it."

"Did it sound any different?" She shakes her head. "Higher pitched? More scratchy?"

She continues to shake her head, "He's only growled before. Same pitch as his regular voice, maybe a little forced."

"When Ben gets upset," Charming recognizes, "his voice does go higher."

Belle purses her lips, "The roar sounds like when he screams."

Charming faces her, "You've heard him scream?"

"I'm his mother," she dismisses. "Of course, I've heard him scream." She widens her eyes at Dr. Roberts and takes a deep breath, "Why? Is it important?"

He hesitates, "Do you know how far into puberty Ben's reached?"

Belle laughs, "He's seventeen."

"And he still roars like an infant lion," he adds. "Now, I might not have a lot of patients who roar, but I would have expected it to drop when his voice did."

"Isn't Adam a baritone?" Charming questions.

"As was my father," she addresses, before she gapes at the doctor. "But what are you saying, that Ben somehow didn't finish puberty? How would that even be possible?"

"Malnutrition," Dr. Roberts frowns. "It can mess with hormone levels."

Charming asks, "If Ben eats healthier, will that resume his puberty?"

"Should," he nods. "With malnutrition the highest long-term risk is with fertility. I'm not currently worried about his heart health. I am unsure whether Ben would grow any taller at this time. After twenty years, growth in height ceases completely; however, there's no reason to believe that his voice couldn't get deeper."

"How would we know if his hormones levels have become unbalanced," Belle asks.

"There's lab tests, if you like," Dr. Roberts answers. "Otherwise, common symptoms include low sex drive, hair loss, difficulty sleeping, reduction in muscle mass, and mood swings like irritably or depression."

"You described him to a t," Belle evenly expresses. "What now?"

"Well, if malnutrition is the cause," he addresses, "the simple solution would be to get him to eat properly."

"Simple?" Charming repeats.

"He would be having problems with sexual function?" Belle presumes.

"Yes," the doctor confirms.

"Okay." She solves, "We tell him eating will solve it, and he'll do it."

"He doesn't even like sex," Charming rejects.

"Did you like admitting you liked it at his age?" she challenges.

He eyes from Belle to Dr. Roberts, "Ben doesn't express himself masculinity. He already hates that he has to shave three times a week. He's never going to eat again if we tell him it will help him reach the extent of development his father has."

"So, we don't tell him," Belle agrees. "Get him to eat another way."

Charming sternly eyes her, "You would be that cruel?"

"I want my son to live," she reasons.

"To do that," he protests, "Ben would have to be able to live with himself."

"Let's take a minute," Dr. Roberts interrupts. "It's going to take more than one meal for Ben to notice any differences. We have time to figure this out."

"But something has to get done," Belle insists.

"Look," Dr. Roberts reasons. "Our primary goal is to make him healthy again. That's going to take time." He faces Charming, "Once Ben starts to notice any changes, bring him to me. If he's experiencing any distress, I want to get to him early."

"He's already in distress," Charming disbelieves. "We have to help him."

"And we are," he reassures. "For instance, Belle brought Ben's anxiety to my attention. I've already told him that once he reduces his caffeine consumption, I can prescribe him something for it."

"You want to cover this up with medication," Charming evenly expresses.

"If his anxiety persists after his nutrition and hormones regulate, then yes."

Charming slowly nods, and Belle questions, "So, we don't tell him?"

"Not until he's put on some weight," he confirms.

She examines him, "Charming?"

Dr. Roberts sees his hesitance, "If you're prediction is right, he's going to need enough weight so that the stress doesn't kill him."

He frowns, "I understand."

* * *

"Oh," Dr. Page grins. "I've got some homework for you." She takes a long, beefy stick from her purse, before she hands it to him.

Ben moves his thumb over the plastic-wrapped snack, before he raises an eyebrow, "My homework is to eat this?"

"It's less for eating and more for chewing," she corrects, "but I would like to see how much of it you can get through by tomorrow."

He shakes his head, "And why would I do that?"

"Well," she laughs, "because it's fun, isn't it? What else are you going to do in here?" Ben holds up his phone, and she addresses, "Yes, well, but that's mental stimulation. This will actually give you something to do." She glances at it, "And it's resealable, so if you do get tired, you can save it for later." Ben turns it in her hands, and she prompts, "If you read it, it actually says it wants to get eaten."

"Well," he excuses, "it would be really sad if I didn't give it what it wants." He glances at her and sighs, before he tears open the top, moves the stick out, and bites the end. He tries again, "It's harder than I expected."

"Just keep working on that," she suggests, "and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," Ben bypasses, before he manages to bite off half a centimeter from the corner.

When Dr. Page leaves the padded room, she's greeted with shocked expressions, "Is something the matter?"

"How did you get him to eat?" Belle inquires.

"Well, I said before," she answers, "carnivores are very food-focused."

"Yes," she uneasily answers, "but he has food issues, and this is real food. It's not some guy he's taken interest in."

"So, it's called bite therapy," she offers. "Just as humans get endorphins from eating, most carnivores will get endorphins from biting things. It should help with his depressive state." She takes a deep breath and faces him, "It's great working with you again Dr. Roberts."

"Any time," he agrees.

When she turns to leave, Charming walks up to her, "Hold on, please."

She faces him, and he recognizes, "You know a lot about carnivores."

"I do," she nods.

"Have you read Professor Hawthorne's new book?" he questions. "How credible would you say it is?"

"Rather credible, actually," she strains a smile, "considering I gave him half of the information and sources that's in there."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," she confirms. "If you look, my name's at the bottom of the contribution list."

"You don't seem happy about that," he notices.

"I might as well have co-written it," she explains. "In the least, he could have placed me as an expert at the top of the contribution's list."

"But otherwise it's a good book?" he makes sure.

"It's very good," she says again. "I just find Mr. Hawthorne to be a very interesting man. When I first started working with him, I swore he was a carnivore himself."

"Is he?" Charming asks.

"Oh, God no." She settles, "He displays none of the symptoms. It was just his mindset."

"His mindset?" he inquires.

"Well, just that when he sees something he wants, he has to have it." She uncomfortably excuses, "But what academic genius doesn't have ambition?"

"Right," Charming unsurely grants.

"Anyway," she takes a deep breath. "He was a very difficult man to work with. I will be happy if he never seeks my help again."


	12. Alone

**Alone **

**(Sunday Night, August 4****th****)**

"And all she did was give it to him?" Ella disbelieves.

"She made it look really easy," Charming confirms. "She dumbed it down to some psychological need carnivores have to bite things."

"He should be eating more consistently if that's the case," she examines.

"No." Charming recalls, "She made that distinction. She said humans get endorphins when they eat. Carnivores get them when they bite." He shakes his head, "And I told him he couldn't be doing that kind of thing while he's having problems with consent."

"You're still second-guessing that?"

"What if that's why he's still depressed, despite leaving his situation?" Charming concerns. "We've been telling him not to act on his instincts."

"You said he doesn't even like being a carnivore," she reminds him.

"Whether Ben wants to be a carnivore or not," he anxiously responds, "he still has biological needs. His body still functions the same way."

She takes his hand, "Ben can't act on his instincts, while he's still learning about consent. We would do the same for Chad if he wasn't being respectful to girls."

"Supposedly it's a lot harder for carnivores to respect consent." He sighs, "Even if Ben can learn the social cues, what if he can't make it past what is body says he needs?" He sees her stare at the comforter. "Ella?"

"Let's think about it objectively." She faces him, "If we found out Chad had been assaulting girls, how would we keep him from raping one?" He looks down, and she prompts, "Charming. How do we keep Ben from killing someone?"

"Well, he's going to have an outlet with that manservant," he bypasses.

"Charming," she says again.

"I don't care what either of them do," he evenly expresses. "I'm not locking them up."

"You wouldn't even put a lock on their doors?" she asks.

"You should be the last person to suggest locking a kid in their bedroom." He reminds her, "You didn't like it very much when your step-mother did it to you."

"We would be doing it for them."

"She was doing it for you," he proclaims. "She didn't think you were ready for marriage. Your sisters were older."

"You're not taking her side?" she disbelieves.

"Of course, not," he changes course. "I'm telling you that no child deserves to be locked up, and I would never do it with Ben nor Chad, regardless of the circumstances."

"You truly believe that?" she doubts.

"These are my kids," he declares. "I fully intend to take care of them."

She nods, "Well, as a victim of an abusive household, I'd very much like to keep your kids from becoming the abusers."

"I would care if they hurt someone," he backtracks.

"Just not enough to make the victims feel safe," she accuses.

"They have good hearts. Locking them up would change that." He seriously asks. "What would you have me do, not put my family first?"

She takes a moment, "I guess, I just didn't have that upbringing." before she shakes her head and grabs the book. "We have all week to figure out how to take care of Ben, but we're not going to be able to do that if we don't have the information."

"Hey," Charming gets her attention. "I love you."

"I love you too." She opens to the first chapter, "But you're not telling our kids that they can commit crimes without consequence."

"Our kids?" he notices.

She takes a minute, "I mean, Chad is both of ours."

He smiles, "I think Ben's growing on you."

"He acts like a battered puppy," she frowns. "Of course, he's growing on me."

* * *

"It's been four days," the blond man angers.

"I know," Ace acknowledges. "I'm dealing with it."

"We can't survive on scraps," he yells. "You really think the human government is going to help us?"

"Lonnie has contacts," he reassures. "We just need to hear back from them."

"And how long will that take?" a woman protests.

When Ace fails to answer, his father steps in front, "Scouts. Get ready. We're combing the forest for traps. Tonight, we hunt." Howls echo throughout the park, and he turns around, frowning at Ace. "You're supposed to be alpha by the end of the month."

"I know," Ace whispers.

"If that girl doesn't hear back from her friends by the end of the day—if another one of our hunters are put out of commission—then I am ordering them to change their prey." He sternly eyes him, "Do you understand me?"

Ace takes a moment, "Entirely."

* * *

When Ace sees him enter the hospital, he walks towards him, "King Charming."

He eyes over him, "You're Lonnie's boyfriend."

"Ace," he hurries. "Lonnie called Queen Belle, and she said Ben's still in the hospital, but the desk says he's not even here."

"He had an adverse reaction to the blood transfusion," Charming explains. "He's been a danger to himself and others, so we have him in the psych unit for the week."

"I need to see him," Ace stresses.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he rejects.

"It's important."

"I'm sure it is," he recognizes, "but Ben's really not well. I'm only here now, because the hospital called. He's been sabotaging his treatment."

"What's the point of there being a king," Ace growls, "if he can't even help anyone?"

Charming checks his watch, "I'm sorry, but we're really going to have to discuss this another time." before he brushes past him. Ace slowly turns, and his eyes pierce as he watches him walk down the hall.

* * *

"Disconnecting your IV. Using the needle to hurt yourself," Dr. Page uneasily says. "This is very concerning behavior."

"I know," Ben frowns.

"Where's that chewing stick I gave you?" Ben takes a moment to get it from the bed, before he sits back down and hands it to her. "Doesn't look like you made it very far." She meets his hazel eyes, "Would you like to tell me why?"

"I didn't want to," he simply says.

"I gave this to you," she informs, "so you could have something that was yours to have and control. Focusing on something so intently, it might have made you feel better."

"I don't want to feel better," Ben breathes. "I want to get out of here."

"Yes," she understands, "but you see, feeling better is how you do get out of here. That's the whole reason why you're here. They're worried about you, and they don't feel they're able to offer all the help you need."

"I feel alone," Ben admits. "I just don't want to be alone."

"I'm here," she tries to smile.

"You are now," he quietly points out.

Charming enters the room, and Ben frowns at him, "You came."

"Of course, I came." He scans the room, before he glances behind him, "Where's Belle?" Ben eyes down, and Charming sighs. He sits next to him, "You know, she probably just doesn't have her phone near her."

"Father's in jail," he murmurs. "There's no reason why she shouldn't have it."

He notices him scratch at the injection site, "Hey." before he takes his hand. "You already bruised your other arm." He shakes with silent sobs, and Charming wraps an arm around him. "Ben. It's okay."

When he looks at her, Dr. Page urges, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Now?" Charming shocks.

"In the hall, please," she instructs.

He nods, "Alright." before he looks at Ben. "I'll be right back." Ben continues to stare at the floor, and Charming stands. She leads him into the hall, faces him, and he notices her arms folded in worry. "What's wrong?"

She softly speaks, "I feel he's done this on purpose."

"You feel?" Charming questions. "Do you have any proof?"

"He said he feels alone," she evaluates, "and he clearly wanted you and his mother here."

"He's in pain," Charming reasons.

"Yes, he's in pain," she agrees. "That's why he's here, but it's more than that. This is obvious attention-seeking behavior."

"Ben would never hurt himself for attention," he rejects.

"I'm not saying he planned it," she reassures. "I'm saying it's happened."

Charming contemplates, "You don't think I'm endorsing this behavior by being here for him now, do you?"

Her mouth opens, but only air escapes, "Honestly, I need to collaborate with a colleague on this matter, but I can tell you it's serious."

He hesitates, "It's not reactive attachment, is it?"

"That's definitely something to look into," her eyes widen. His eyes lower, and she suggests, "Stay with him. He feels alone. The connection will be good for him." He nods, she walks up to the door, and the security man scans his key card for her. She steps inside, "Ben. I've got to leave."

"You're leaving?" He glances down, "Are you still coming later?"

"Of course," she tries to smile, before she looks at Charming. "We'll finish our discussion when I've gotten more information."

After she leaves and the door locks, Ben questions, "What discussion?"

Charming takes a seat next to him, "Ben. I'd like you to tell me what was going through your mind when you did what you did."

"Nothing." His eyes shift, "It's just the only thing I could think to do."

"So, you don't know why you did it?" he rewords.

Ben takes a moment, "Should I?"

"Not necessarily." Charming settles, "No. I don't think so."

* * *

Later that day, Dr. Page meets Charming outside of Ben's room, "I've contacted Dr. Kozak. She specializes in adolescent development."

"What did she say?"

Dr. Page hands him some papers, "This is the RAD Rating Scale. Answers go from one as almost completely false to five as almost completely true. Think over the questions and then give me your final answers."

"Shouldn't you be asking Ben these questions?" he inquires.

"This disorder is usually identified in younger children," she explains. "The test is designed so that the guardian or authority figure who noticed something was wrong can explain why they feel it's wrong. The questions are based on social interactions that the child may not have even known they've displayed."

"Okay." Charming thumbs the number of pages, "I can probably have this done by the time you finish your session with Ben."

She hesitates, "We've been having a hard time reaching Queen Belle. If you have any idea of how to contact her, I've given you a second copy to give to her."

"I don't understand," he falters.

"She's his mother," Dr. Page explains. "She might have a difference perspective."

"She doesn't even realize half of the ways she's hurt Ben," Charming protests. "She's kept him from seeking psychological help before."

"If her answers contrast yours significantly and it looks like she may indeed be answering dishonestly, then we will be focusing more on yours," she reassures. "I've only been told it's more accurate if two people can confirm our suspicions."

Charming takes a moment, "She's staying with Fairy Godmother. I can talk to her."

* * *

"King Charming," Fairy Godmother says in surprise. "How may I help you?"

"Is Belle still here?" he questions.

"In the dining room," she confirms.

"I need to speak with her," he seriously states.

Fairy Godmother uneasily smiles, "She's reading, so…"

"Reading?" his eyebrows furrow. "I don't care if she's reading. Her son just hurt himself while on suicide watch, and she didn't even bother to pick up the phone."

"She's depressed," Lucinda defends.

He pulls the test from his satchel, "I just need her to fill this out."

"Alright." Fairy Godmother steps aside, "Come on in."

Charming strides past her, heads up the stairs, and crosses the living room, "Belle."

She glances up before eyeing the page again, "Hello, Charming."

"We've been trying to call you."

"Phone bill must need to be paid," she says, before she turns the page.

"You didn't answer because of a bill?" he disbelieves. "Belle. Your kid's in the hospital. You can't just not pay your phone bill."

"I know." She tiredly replies, "With all the money I make, the bill must've completely slipped my mind."

"Does your service offer an autopay option?" he asks, and she moves the book higher. "Belle. We need to solve this."

"I have no money," Belle blatantly responds. "Everything I had was Adam's. I might as well not even own the clothes I'm wearing."

He eyes the book, "Didn't he give you the library?"

"The castle's in his name," she frowns. "It's not like I can take the library with me. I wouldn't even have a shelf to place a hundredth of the books from there."

"Sorry," he falters. "Are you wanting to move?"

"I'm not going anywhere without money," she points out.

"You're still his wife," Charming contemplates. "Once he's incarcerated, you could be entitled to part of his savings."

"Once he's on trial," Fairy Godmother walks into the room, "she's entitled to damages. She could easily use that to move and still have enough money left over until she finds a job."

"A job?" Charming concerns. "But she's never worked."

"Sure, she has." Lucinda reminds him, "She lived on a farm, and she assisted her father in his inventions."

"There's no record of that," Belle negates, "and it's not like I'm actually good at anything."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," she counters. "The old librarian retired last year. We've yet to find anyone willing to manage a thousand books every day."

"Are you asking," Belle's eyes widen.

"If you think you can handle the position?" she finishes. "Yes, I am."

She thinks, "What if Ben doesn't want me there?"

"Worst case scenario," Lucinda entertains, "you stay to the library and don't initiate conversation. Best case, you're able to notice whether something's upsetting Ben without having to schedule a dinner like last year."

"We never know if he's eating," she defends. "We had to do something."

"And how many times did he skip those dinners?"

Belle glances down, "Not often." before she sighs. "But, yes. It would be nice if he couldn't avoid me for those kinds of reasons."

"Everything's electronic now," Lucinda reassures, "so you mostly just have to scan books and look up who last had it. You'll also have to maintain the library as a whole, wiping down tables and dusting off shelves."

"Sounds like a great job," Belle frowns.

"I know you can get depressed sometimes," she acknowledges. "If it makes things easier, there's on-site housing for the staff. It includes communal dining. Getting to work could be as easy as walking downstairs for a cup of coffee and talking to someone as you walk to the main building. I think it would be good for you, considering everything."

When Belle doesn't speak, Charming answers for her, "She'll take it."

She gapes at him, "Seriously?"

"You need a community," he insists.

"Community has shunned me my entire life," she disbelieves. "I don't need that."

"Unless you want Ben to split his salary with you, as other royal families operate," Charming debates, "then you're going to need you your own income."

"Ben doesn't even have his own income right now," Belle's voice raises.

"I'm well aware," he sternly remarks, "and we're changing that."

"That's his money," she adds. "I'm not taking it from him."

"It's settled, then," Lucinda intrudes, and they look at her. "Teachers will be settling into campus next week. I will issue you an apartment and show you the library."

* * *

"Dad," Ace catches up with him.

"Not now," he continues forward. "The hunters are waiting for me."

"I've decided to claim the throne," Ace hurries, and his father turns to him. "I've got an interview in the morning. Once they confirm I'm related to Ben, they will release my interview with segments of the DNA testing."

"What happened to waiting for Ben to die?" he inquires.

Ace frowns, "Ben's in the hospital again. That's why no one answered. If they can't help us, then maybe I can force them to."

"If you get the crown," he points out, "you would have the power to help us."

"That's a long process." He explains, "Once I claim my rite to the throne, everyone will be second-guessing Ben, but my main goal is to get them to focus on us." He requests, "Hold off on killing the hunters. If my plan works, we'll get more than just a temporary solution."

"I want our land back," he bargains. "If they want peace, they'll give it to us."

Ace nods, "I understand."


	13. Rite

**Rite **

**(Monday Night, August 5****th****)**

"I told you pushing dinner to eight wasn't going to do anything," Chad comments, as he pulls the potato salad apart.

"Just eat, please," she requests.

"I'm already tired," he murmurs. "If I eat now, I won't be able to sleep until eleven."

"I hate to interrupt your healthy habits," his mother mentions, "but going to sleep on a full stomach once isn't going to hurt you."

"If I don't digest it, I'll put on weight," Chad complains. "School's starting soon. I won't make tryouts if I'm suddenly fifteen pounds heavier than I'm used to."

"You're not going to gain fifteen pounds."

"Really?" he dismisses. "Because I already gained five from last time we did this."

"Chad," she starts.

"I'll eat the vegetables," he reassures.

"Potatoes are a vegetable," she remarks. "You're allowed to eat them."

"Potatoes are a starch," Chad corrects. "I'm not eating that before bed." A ring sounds throughout the dining hall, and he gets to his feet. "I'll get it."

* * *

After Chad makes it to the main floor, he strides over to the entrance and sees the unfamiliar guy at the door, "Who the hell are you?"

The brown-haired guy unsurely says, "Sorry?"

Chad switches to English, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, Ben's servant," he stammers.

"Ben's not here," Chad says, before he closes the door and starts to walk away. The doorbell rings again, and Chad turns back to reopen the double door. "What?"

"Is King Charming here?" he requests.

"Why would he be here?" Chad shakes his head.

"Well." He hesitates, "He's your father."

"Ben's at the hospital in Auradon," Chad discloses. "Even visiting hours doesn't get him home on time."

He takes a moment, "My name's Blake."

Chad's eyebrows raise, "Yeah? I don't care." before he eyes over him. "What kind of cocksucker would want to be Ben's servant anyway?"

"The kind that needs money," he evenly answers.

Chad settles down, "He's going to suck you dry, you know that? It starts with a cut, but it's not enough. Soon you're the only thing he can think of, and he's wanting you every day."

"I'm only scheduled every other day," he opposes.

"You think that's going to stop him?" Chad glances inside, before he faces him again, "Want to come in? I can show you around, until my dad gets here."

He smiles, "Yeah. Sounds good." before he walks inside. "So, why is Ben at the hospital?"

Chad walks ahead of him, "Ben's at the hospital, because he's Ben."

"I don't understand."

"I can tell you in German, if you'd like," he irritably responds.

"I speak German," he informs.

Chad turns and narrows his eyes, "You speak German but not French?"

He hesitates, "Yes?"

"Well, I guess Ben doesn't need to talk to whoever he's fucking up," Chad contemplates, before he continues in German. "Not like he could understand you, anyway. The word 'no' isn't even in his vocabulary." Blake fails to speak, and Chad raises his arms, "This is the main event. There's a sitting area, a bunch of armor pretending to be guards, and a space in the back got converted into a conference room. Bathroom's on the other side."

"When you say Ben doesn't know what no means," he starts.

"It means he'll violate and kill you, before you get the chance to tell anyone," Chad confirms, before he nods to the stairs. "Come on." He follows him, and Chad comments, "This is going to be the gallery. To the left is the living room, dining hall, kitchen, and servant courters. To the right is the bedrooms, a few workout rooms, the library, and… I feel like I'm missing something." He shrugs, "Eh. It's probably not important."

"So, if I were in Ben's room—"

"No one will hear your screams." Chad smiles, "We were just having dinner. Have you eaten, yet?"

"Any dessert?" he inquires.

"Absolutely." Chad guides him through the halls, "This palace is like a maze. You've got to be careful. Some of these rooms haven't been entered in years, and some of them lock from the outside."

"Why the outside?" he questions.

"I don't know." Chad continues, "Anyway, don't let Ben trap you in there."

"What?"

"This is the dining hall," Chad continues, as he opens the door. His mother looks at him, and he walks Blake over to the main table, "I think that's apple cobbler."

"Chad," his mother inquires, "who is this?"

Chad answers in English, "This is Ben's manservant."

She sighs, "Your father didn't tell him?"

"I guess not." He retakes his seat and nods the servant over, "Come on. You'll never get the chance to eat when your job really starts."

Blake glances from Chad to Ella, "Is Ben really that dangerous?"

"What?" Chad takes offense, "You don't believe me?"

"Well," his mother questions, "what did you tell him?"

He frowns, "The truth."

"He said Ben's going to kill me, and no one would be able to stop him," Blake clarifies.

"Chad," his mother sternly eyes him. "Go to your room."

His eyebrows furrow, "What about dinner?"

"You said you didn't want to eat before bed," she reminds him, "so you can go." Chad stands from the chair, shakes his head, and charges out of the hall. "Don't worry about him. He was just trying to scare you."

"Why would he do that?" Blake softly speaks.

She sets her fork down and faces him, "Chad's been friends with Ben for a very, very long time. It's hard for him to understand that Ben might need another person in his life."

"So, Ben's not going to kill me?" Blake checks.

She takes a moment, "If it makes you feel safer, we can post a guard nearby."

"That would be nice," he accepts.

* * *

Ace sits across from the news anchor, and the black-haired man questions, "Ace. You're here to claim your rite to the Auradon throne. Is that correct?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"So, tell us, what kind of claim do you have?"

"Ben's my cousin," he informs.

"King Ben," he clarifies.

"Yes," Ace says again.

"I wasn't aware King Ben had a cousin," he mentions.

"His father's father was my grandfather's brother," Ace explains.

"So, second cousins, then," he points out.

"Doesn't matter," Ace dismisses. "I'm still his only relative of crowning age."

"What about your father?" the reporter rebuttals.

"My father's retiring. If anyone's getting the crown, it's me."

The news anchor touches his earpiece, before he comments, "Given that all of this is true, King Ben is very much alive. You would not be entitled to have the crown, unless he dies."

"Or he's deemed unfit," Ace contradicts. "Don't get me wrong. This isn't about power. This isn't about wearing a piece of metal on my head. The only reason I'm here today is because my community needed help, I asked for an audience with the king, and I was told to wait."

"The king gets busy," he dismisses. "How does that make him unfit?"

"The only reason Ben couldn't see me," Ace angers, "is because he has a lot of physical and mental illnesses that's caused him to get hospitalized. Now, as much as I'd love my cousin to stay king, I cannot stand by while my people remain in danger."

He takes a moment, "What do you mean when you say King Ben suffers from both physical and psychological illnesses?"

Ace settles, "He's currently being held in the psychiatric unit of the Auradon hospital. He's considered a danger to himself and others, which is why I was not allowed to see him."

* * *

"Not what you were thinking, was it?" Ben awkwardly smiles. "Visiting me in a hospital outside of your hours."

"I'm fine with it," Blake frowns.

Ben notices him eye the scrapes on his arm, "From the IV needle." before he runs his thumb over the thin lines.

"Why?"

Ben looks at him, before his eyes shift away, "Clearly, I have problems." Blake fails to respond, and Ben faces him, "What's your question?"

"I was wondering," he starts, "if you and Prince Chad ever, like, dated."

"Dated?" he half laughs. "No. I can't say we did. Why?"

"He was trying to make me scared of you," he informs. "I don't think he wants me to be your servant." Ben nods in thought, and he asks again, "So, you two never had feelings or anything for each other?"

Ben's frown deepens, as he glances from Charming to Blake, "I have a lot of feelings about Chad. I can't name any of them."

"And Chad?" he asks. "What about him?"

Ben takes a deep breath, "Ugh… I don't think Chad even knows what Chad wants. I'm not going to try to guess what he's thinking or why he does the things he does."

"So, it's complicated," he interprets.

Ben takes a moment, "Look. Don't think Chad lied. He might think some of it is true. I wasn't good to him. He has every right to believe I would hurt you."

"He said you'll kill me. How worried are you about that?" Ben holds up a finger and looks at the one-way glass. "What is it?"

"Someone's out there," Ben stresses, before he gets to his feet and slides the IV drip stand along as he walks over to the mirror. The words are muffled. They cut off weirdly. Ben's eyes dart from side-to-side. They're in English.

When the door opens, the security guy frowns at them, "They have a court order."

"A court order?" Charming questions.

A nurse enters the room with a cameraman behind her, before she puts up the document and explains. She walks towards him, and Ben steps back. He stammers, "Stay away." She speaks again, and he shakes his head. Her words are too fast—too long. "Shut up," Ben shouts in French. "I don't understand. Why doesn't anyone frickin' get that?"

Charming stands, "You're scaring him. Back away."

"We have to get the samples," she frowns.

"Well, you're not getting anything if he defends himself and is denied his visiting privileges," Charming reasons. "You need to keep the English slow and simple." She stares at him, and he faces Ben. "Someone is claiming the rite to the throne. She needs blood and hair samples to confirm he's related to you."

Ben's brows furrow, "Who's he?"

Charming turns back to her, "Do you know who's claiming the throne?"

"Ace," she answers. "No middle name."

When he doesn't speak, Ben comments, "Well?"

Charming frowns at him, "It's probably Lonnie's boyfriend."

Ben's eyes widen, "Lonnie didn't tell me anything about this. And why didn't he tell me first? Isn't this the same guy who said he liked me being king?"

He hesitates, "Ace came to me yesterday. He said he needed your help with something important. I told him we were going to have to discuss it later."

"And why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Because," Charming takes the arm that has the scrapes on it, "it was when this happened. You didn't need the stress."

"I needed to do my job," Ben pulls away from him. "You're supposed to be my adviser. I don't want that to change just because you can't console that with being my guardian now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I want you to find Ace and see what he wants," Ben commands, "and when you do, let me know about it this time."

"Of course." He apologizes, "I'm sorry."

Ben sighs and turns to the nurse, before he wets his lips, "What did you want?"

She answers, "A vile of blood and a few hairs."

He goes back to his seat, "How much blood? A stab on a finger? A bag?"

She walks up to him and shows the vile, "This much. We can get it from your hand." Ben nods, and she points to the IV, "What's that?"

Ben glances at it, "I have a fever." before he frowns at her. "My blood doesn't match anyone's. The, er, surgery made me sick."

She prepares the butterfly needle, "What surgery?"

"The one I needed after my father hit me," Ben evenly expresses.

She stops and meets his eyes, "So, that was true? Your father hurt you?"

Ben lifts a shoulder, "It was probably my fault." before he winces at the needle. "I took everything from him."

"You're his son," she points out. "It's called the line of succession. You did nothing wrong. You have to know that."

Ben ponders, "I could have left him his wife. She's the only thing he cared about."

"Your mother?" she questions.

"He wasn't good for her," Ben explains. "I made her choose between me and him, but it's starting to look like none."

She removes the vile, "Has she ever hurt you?"

Ben takes a moment, "The hurt I got from her is nothing like my father. I care about her, so everything she does hurts more. She thinks she loves me, but words mean nothing when it comes to her." He watches her put everything away, "Sometimes I never want to see her again. Sometimes I need her so much, I would do anything to know she cares about me."

She takes out the tweezers, "I need to pull the hair." and Ben lowers his head. She tugs some from the roots, before she seals them in the bag. "Okay." He faces her, and she asks, "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Ben finds the camera, "I don't like being king, but I do it for the people. I'm not leaving them with someone I don't know."

* * *

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" the news anchor suggests.

"Well," Ace starts, "I'm turning eighteen at the end of the month, I live in a trailer park with my father and grandfather, and we're part of a community of wolves."

"Excuse me," he frowns. "Wolves?"

"Man wolves," Ace explains. "Someone who has the werewolf strain of the acuti virus."

"So, everyone in your trailer park is infected with the virus?" he questions.

"Most of us are family," Ace counters. "None of us were infected with the virus. We were born with it. It's who we are."

"You're saying this disease is the core of your identity," the anchor accuses.

"I don't consider heightened senses a disability," he frowns. "When I'm in the woods, running, taking in the fresh air, and hunting for my pack, it's one of the best feelings I've ever had. I wouldn't replace it with anything in the world."

"Not even being king?" he challenges.

Ace scoots to the edge of his seat, "My community is being targeted. Hunters filled the woods with traps, and the law now allows them to shoot any wolves on sight. The next time me or any wolf enters the woods, we could be killed. If I don't want my people to starve, becoming king might be the only way to do it."

"You couldn't just go to the butcher?" he solves.

"Meat's expensive," Ace dismisses. "We have sixty-two mouths to feed every day. That includes kids and elders. We don't have the kind of money it takes to just buy week-old meat, and we already ration the meat we do have. If I don't come up with a solution, people are going to start getting hurt."

"Are you saying your community will start killing people, if you don't get the throne?"

"Or the fear of starving to death in jail will just cause them to starve themselves so that their kids can live on as orphans," Ace affirms. "This isn't a threat to get the throne. This is the reality of what happens when the government thinks they can tell a wolf what we can eat."

"Sorry." He requests, "May you explain?"

"Humans have it easy," Ace slows down. "You can eat almost anything, and you can get it almost anywhere. The amount of food you produce is a lot more than what ever gets bought, much less consumed. A wolf's diet is very restricted. Without meat or blood, we don't survive. When a wolf starves, we become anxious. It's a lot harder to think about the consequences. When these hunters decide carnivores need to be killed and the government unknowingly backs them, it ends with the human dead and the carnivore starved to death in police custody. This doesn't end well for the humans or wolves. I'm just trying to make sure we all survive."

* * *

After Lonnie knocks on the door, Alpha answers it. He eyes King Charming, and she explains, "He wants to discuss how to help you."

"And keep Ben king, I assume."

Charming comments, "I promise, the only reason I didn't hear your son out was because Ben's mental health—"

"Your leader is weak," Alpha seethes. "In our community if the leader is weak, he's beaten until he either steps down or stays down."

"The human community solves things through communication," he frowns.

"We tried that," Alpha asserts.

"And I want to try again," Charming calmly continues. "It would take at least a week to prove Ben unfit to rule, longer to get legislation past, and even longer than that if the council doesn't trust your son's intensions."

"What's your point?"

Charming offers, "I'd like both of our problems to go away. You and Ace can set your terms, and I will relay the information to King Ben."

"He's in the meat dryer," Alpha sternly eyes him. "He still can't hunt since his foot got caught in that trap."

"I'm sorry," Charming comforts.

"Save your apologies," he steps forward, and Charming moves away. "If you really want to make us feel better, you will make sure we can hunt safely again."

* * *

Charming shows Ben the map, "This is where the trailer park is. The river on the right and the townhouses on the left are their boundaries. That's one mile wide."

"Okay," Ben nods.

Charming draws a line, "This is where they want their reservation to end. It legally gives them five miles out instead of two."

"That's where the castle is," Ben points out.

"They already hunt in the castle's woods," Charming comments, "but they won't be able to if they're being hunted." Ben doesn't speak, and he continues, "Your mother already wants to move out. You have no use for the property. They would."

"It's in my father's name," Ben frowns.

"I can talk to him," he reassures. "Despite everything, I know he wouldn't want anyone other than you to inherit his title."

Ben takes a moment, "I know there's other conditions."

"They want the right to defend their home."

Ben observes him, "You mean, they want the right to kill on sight."

"They would be required to put up signs," he mentions. "Everything the public needs to know would be reported."

He hesitates, "Animals don't kill for sport."

"I know." Charming cautions, "Lonnie already told me Ace's community wouldn't kill someone and leave the, uh, resources. They think it's more respectful to use the body to help the people who still live."

"Humans would never understand that," his eyes widen.

"No," Charming agrees. "We see it as desecrating the dead and disrespecting the deceased's family, but what we want doesn't matter here. Imagine the kind of laws your cousin would try to pass with the kind of values people like him hold." Ben eyes down, and Charming cringes, "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean what?" Ben looks at him. "You're right. He doesn't even consider himself human. How is he supposed to run a country full of them?" Ben thinks, "No. How do you keep an animal from killing you? You leave them alone. We give them the land, and that's that."

* * *

"My cousin's not a bad ruler," Ace finishes. "Should I take his place, I'd love to have him as my adviser; however, if he's too ill to do his job, I think it would be best for everyone if he stepped down so that he can get the help he needs without inadvertently making the people suffer. It's what's best for him, and it's what's best for the country."

* * *

-** Posted**: 04/08/2020

\- **Darthamster12** In case you couldn't tell from the timing of this post, the coronavirus quarantine doesn't necessarily mean more updates on my part. I work in a grocery store (which makes me an essential worker), and since Walmart is also a pharmacy, I'm told that we would be the very last store to shut down. Maybe you thought I switched jobs or "quit" as I complained of at the time, but just to be clear, I do currently still work there. I hope you're doing well too. I managed to earn myself a concussion last week while stocking freight. I was thinking I was better, since I was able to write again yesterday; however, my memory keeps proving me wrong. I played the alphabet suitcase memory game with my mom today, and I managed to skip two whole letters. I learned the sign language alphabet in elementary school and I've always used it to help me remember the letter order while playing the memory game, so it's pretty sad that even that didn't help me. Most of these chapters were written before it happened, though, so there shouldn't be any more inconsistencies than usual... hopefully. I can always mess it up when I edit it. Lol. I'm looking forward to see what you think. Warning: it gets deep.


	14. The Dirt

**The Dirt **

**(Wednesday Morning, August 7****th****)**

"Turns out you have family," Charming informs.

"I saw the news," Adam frowns. "What do you want?"

He slides the paper over to him, "We need you to sign away your property."

"And why would I do that?" his blue eyes narrow.

"It's not like you're going to need it," Charming reasons.

"I'm facing twenty years for child abuse of a royal and five years for domestic violence of a royal by marriage." He explains, "My lawyer thinks I can pay a hundred-and-five thousand and get five years parole."

Charming contemplates, "You don't have that much money. You've been out of work for a year."

"Half of Ben's income belongs to me," Adam proclaims. "Once my lawyer produces the last document I signed, half of his salary from the last year will get me out of here."

"Adam," Charming cautions, "I know you did everything you did, because you're not well. How is getting parole going to fix that? Aren't you afraid of hurting them again?"

"Belle chose him," he reveals. "Ben got what he wanted. He and Belle can have their perfect happy ending and never see me again, but I'm not getting left in the dirt."

Charming touches the document again, "If you want your son to keep your title, this is how we get his cousin to let him reign."

"You're a fool if you believe that," Adam opinionates.

"Ace wants a simple life," Charming frowns. "He wants to be able to run in the woods, hunt in safety, and feed his family. He's fighting for his people's survival, but he won't have to if they already have a safe space."

"I don't give a damn of what those wolves think they need," Adam voices. "If they were really family, they wouldn't have let me raise myself."

"Then what about your family?" Charming reminds him. "Ben's your blood. Surely, you would have him remain king."

Adam growls, "That hairless, little rat is the reason I'm in here."

Charming examines his pale tiredness, "They're not feeding you, are they?"

He frowns, "You're right." before he picks up the pen; however, when he reaches for the signature line, the handcuffs clank. Charming moves the paper more, and Adam signs, "All of my money is probably gone. I have a horse farm, but I haven't seen a single cent since the news reported this whole thing."

"A horse farm?" Charming inquires.

"I didn't want Belle to think I was still the beast, and she's a very smart woman," he explains. "On the outskirts of Auradon I started a horse farm, where they collect blood from the animals. For an extra fee, someone could even have it from the source."

"It's a smart business," Charming recognizes. "Carnivores need more options."

"If you go find the man there and my lawyer can confirm I've gotten my proceeds," Adam negotiates, "then I will unfreeze Ben's bank account and take my name from it."

"We're already working on that," Charming mentions.

"Sure," Adam accepts, "but this way Ben gets to keep my half of the salary."

He takes a minute, "And why would you give that up?"

"Because, I want it over with," Adam assures, "and if I'm getting income from my business, I have no need to take a one-time lump sum from the Auradon royal salary."

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

Adam moves the paper towards him, "The sooner I get the money, the sooner I get out of here, and the sooner I can eat."

* * *

"Mom," Ben shouts, but no one comes. "Mom," he cries again, before he jumps out of the bed and runs out of the room. He opens his parents' bedroom, "Mom." but no one's there. He runs down the hall and shouts, before he hurries through the kitchen arch. "Mom?" he whispers, before he sees the tall shadow and hides behind the island counters. He hears a crunch, as something bites the bottom of his foot. He whimpers, as he picks up his foot, sees the broken cup, and sits against the counters. He pulls the foot over his other leg and cries even harder, as he sees the blood leaving his body. He hears the floorboards beside him, and he gasps at sight of the beast. It reaches for him, and he tries to slide away; however, he still manages to pick him up from the floor. Ben's tossed over his shoulder, and he hits the beast's back, as they saunter over to the sink. He feels the beast trap his foot, but he kicks out of the grip. The beast tries to steal it again, but he frees himself once more. The beast grumbles, paces out of the kitchen, and Ben hits his back again, "Let go." He cries, "Mom. Mommy." but she's nowhere to be seen. "Let go!" The beast goes back to Ben's bedroom, and he's thrown onto the bed.

Ben sits up and takes deep breathes, as he places a hand to his head. The door opens, and he scoots away from it. Charming frowns, "Hey."

Ben looks down at his hands, "Hey."

The door closes, and Charming sits beside him, "Your cheeks are wet."

He wipes the tears away, "Nightmare."

Charming asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" Ben shakes his head hard, and Charming nods, "Alright. Well, if it's not too early, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" he murmurs.

"Your father signed the castle away," he starts.

"So, we can draft the deal, then," Ben assumes.

"We will still have to contact other council members," Charming comments. "Make sure there isn't troublesome wording we're unaware of."

"Yeah," Ben recognizes.

Charming pauses, "Ben. There's something else." He looks at him, and Charming continues, "Your father is looking into money options. He thinks if he can get enough money, he could get off on parole."

"What?" Ben disbelieves.

"He says if his lawyer can find the last document he signed, then he can claim part of the last salary you earned."

"I thought you said that money's mine," Ben mentions.

"It is," Charming reassures. "Most royal families legally divide the salary among the adults, but since your family never had anything like that in place, it's legally yours."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Ben concludes.

He hesitates, "I don't know if I would risk it." Ben offers an irritable look, and he informs, "Your father invested in a horse farm a while ago. He says if I can make sure the manager is giving him his income, then he will drop the matter and unfreeze your account."

"But you said we were working on that," Ben counters.

"The amount of money your father earns from the farm can't possibly meet the amount he would get if the court considers your coronation the cutoff point for the salary," he warns. "I recommend that you let me follow through on his offer."

"If we're giving the castle to the wolves," Ben mentions, "they won't be able to find any of the documents."

"There's electronic copies," Charming reminds him, and Ben quiets. "If I do this, you will have access to your account again, and you will have every single cent. You could easily use the money he's threatening to take to get a car, which would help you get the work or visit us during the school year."

"A car," Ben repeats.

"You do have a license?" Charming assumes.

"Uh, yeah," he scratches his nose. "But I didn't pass the distraction test. I'm not allowed to drive anyone underage."

"Still." He reinforces, "We don't use drivers like your parents did. Having a car of your own could help you a great deal."

Ben holds his breath, as his eyes burn again, "I don't want to see him."

"The less money he has, the less likely he can pay the fee," Charming comments. "If you want him in prison, this is the best way to do it." Ben wraps his arms around his legs, and he comments, "Ben. Do you agree with me?" Ben moves his face to his knees, and Charming places a hand to Ben's head, "It's okay. I'll take care of it."

The door opens, and Dr. Page walks into the room, "Good. You're both here." She pulls a seat across from them. "I need to speak with both of you today." She frowns, "Ben. Are you okay, there?"

After he lifts his head and nods, Charming explains, "His father is trying to pay his prison sentence."

"So, Ben will be exposed to him?" her eyes widen.

"He claims he'll leave him alone," Charming shakes his head, "but I don't know."

"After you testify," she advises, "go to the police. You can get a restraining order."

"What about my mother?" Ben worries. "What if she goes back to him? I'd never see her again. I'd never know if she's okay."

"It's not your job to keep your mother safe."

"Ben," Charming comments, "I can always check on her for you, but Fairy Godmother has offered her a job as the school librarian this year. She should have no reason to go back."

"She always chooses him," Ben whispers. "He always has some grand gesture to make up for whatever mistake he's made. Why would this be different?"

"Well, people will be talking with her about it," she answers. "Whatever wavering thoughts your mother has can be challenged." Ben continues to look down, and she faces Charming, "Have you heard any more from Belle?"

"She's still depressed," Charming confirms.

"Can I trust that you will give her this information, then?" the therapist asks.

"Yes," he nods.

"Ben," Dr. Page looks at him. "I've confirmed that you have something called Reactive Attachment Disorder." He peeks up, and she explains, "It's a condition marked by an inability to be comforted and unexplained episodes of irritability, sadness, or fearfulness. It's caused when a child fails to form healthy attachments with their parents."

Ben gapes at her, "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No." She insists, "I'm definitely not saying that. This stems from neglectful upbringing or abusive parenting. You're in no way at fault here."

Ben takes a moment, "How do you know I have it?"

"You meet all the criteria," she informs, "and the cause matches what you've gone through." She pauses, "It's not recommended to diagnose a teenager with it. We wouldn't have if we weren't absolutely sure."

After Ben nods, Charming asks, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Children with RAD often act up, because they feel a lack of control in their lives," she informs. "Forming a routine can help them feel more in control." She faces Ben, "This starts with sleep. You need to set a time to sleep and an alarm to wake up."

"What about school?" Ben questions. "I'm only allowed to skip class if I keep my grades up, and if there's a lab or test, I have no choice but to go."

"That will need to be addressed when the time comes," Dr. Page bypasses. "For now, I need you to sleep at the time that's best for you. When is that?"

Ben sighs, "Probably seven to one."

"Two," she corrects. "You need to set aside seven hours."

Ben takes his phone out, "I'll set the alarm."

"It's also a good idea to set aside time for work and recreation," she recommends.

"Recreation?" Ben unsurely asks.

"Well," she examples, "kids are typically told to do homework before dinner and then play before bed."

"So, if I still have work to do," Ben sternly remarks, "I'd have to just stop to do what? Watch a movie? Go for a run?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep if I still have work on the table," Ben enforces. Charming touches his shoulder, and he pulls away, "No. I'm king, and I'm going to have schoolwork. If I just did whatever I wanted, I wouldn't even be alive today."

After Ben breathes, Dr. Page reassures, "We understand, but giving the brain time to relax is just as important. Some problems are easier to solve when you're well-rested."

"He has a point," Charming supports. "He can't feel like he's in control, if he's not allowed to finish his work."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself anyway," Ben adds. "I don't socialize. I don't play games all day. What would I even do?"

"Online chess?" she inquires, and Ben eyes away. "It's important to have fun in our day-to-day lives."

"How about an hour or two after you wake up?" Charming asks. "You can eat and watch a movie, start working, and then find a stopping point before eating and going to bed?"

"I mean," Ben's eyes shift, "that's better."

"I'll leave you to figure out what works," she settles. "There's still another matter to discuss."

Ben examines her, "What is it?"

"Healthy attachments still need to be formed," she explains. "Luckily, since Ben is a carnivore, there's a very easy way to do it."

"And what's that?" Ben stiffens.

"You said your mother wasn't there for you very often growing up," she states before looking at Charming. "If she's serious about helping Ben now, an easy way for her to form an attachment with Ben is if she were to feed him."

"You mean, donate?" Charming clarifies.

"That's not appropriate," Ben sternly remarks.

"I realize you're too old to be spoon-fed," she acknowledges, "but if you're already drinking from the source—"

"It's not appropriate," Ben stresses, before he glances at the mirror.

"He gets confused," Charming informs. "The sensory overwhelms him. He tends to interpret it as a romantic interaction."

She hesitates, "It's his mother." Ben frowns at her, and she explains, "People who grew up together recognize each other as family. Your biology prohibits that behavior."

"I must be broken, then," Ben stares at her, "because I don't have that."

"If he never formed an attachment with her," Charming points out, "then would he be able to recognize her as family?"

"Right." She strains a smile, "We're just going to have to find another solution, then." before she offers Ben a chewing stick. "I'd like you to continue working on these."

He glances at it, "I still didn't finish the last one."

"Yes," she nods, "but you see, this is about you getting better. If you work hard on these, then we know you're making the effort."

Ben counters, "I'm out of here at the end of the week."

"Actually," Charming cautions, and Ben frowns at him. "Ella's still worried about you. We're going to need proof that you're doing better, before I let you out of here."

"And chewing on a stick is supposed to do that?" Ben doubts.

"For a start," Charming nods. "I'm going to need you to finish your meals too. I know you've been rejecting some of them." Ben scratches his face, digging into the skin, and Charming takes his head, "I'll bring a razor tomorrow, but I want you to eat. Okay?"

Ben folds his hands and stares at the floor, "Yeah."

"That's not a bribe." Charming explains, "I'm letting you shave no matter what, but if you don't start eating, Dr. Roberts is going to recommend that you get transferred to the eating disorder clinic."

"I am eating," Ben angers.

"You should be getting three thousand calories," Dr. Page informs.

Ben stares at her, "It's two thousand."

"Carnivores need three thousand," she dismisses. "The inmates at Cliffside Penitentiary are all given three thousand calories. When the prison first opened, they found that even with the proper types of foods, the carnivores were losing weight and exhibiting memory issues, mood swings, and weakness. Increasing their calorie intake took care of all that."

"How is he supposed to get three thousand calories a day?" Charming concerns.

"Meat is a very calorie dense food," she reminds him. "It's possible Ben's eaten that much in a day and not even realized it."

"And days when he's had none," Charming counters.

"Again," she recommends, "a routine will help."

"I'm not going to eat just for the sake of eating," Ben rejects. "Okay? I'm not doing it just because a stupid clock tells me to."

"If he has control," Charming opinionates, "then he should have options."

"You have a few days to meal plan for when you're home," Dr. Page evenly expresses. "Until then, the hospital is trying their best."

* * *

After Dr. Page leaves the room, Ben gapes at Charming, "That was a bunch of crap."

"She specializes in carnivores," Charming excuses, "not eating disorders."

Ben turns to him, "I don't care if you two think I've been acting like a toddler. I've had to take care of myself for a very long time. Do you know how frickin' irritating it was to hear about other students complaining that their parents didn't understand the class material, when mine never even bothered to help me with mine?"

"You've had to take on responsibilities that no child should," Charming understands, "but I think that's the very reason you can sometimes act younger than you are."

Ben starts to cry, "The only freedom I've ever had is that when it comes to it, I have control in making my responsibilities priority. I'm not Chad. I can't just hang out with my friends and be satisfied with subpar grades, and I don't want to. I want to do well. I need to do my best." He shakes his head, "Otherwise… What was the point of all the years I wasted on it?"

"Hey," Charming's eyes widen. "You didn't waste anything. Okay? Because, you're king and you're a good student, and no one is going to take that away." Ben looks at him, and he reassures, "When the week's over, you're coming home, we're going to make sure those wolves are happy where they are, and you're going to get everything you need to start the school year off strong. The only thing I ask is that you show you're trying." He picks up the chewing stick and lays it in his hands, "This is supposed to help with depression and anxiety. So long as I can tell you're putting the effort in, I promise I won't make you stay here."

* * *

"But that would be," Belle slowly replies.

"Inappropriate," Charming finishes. "Ben already admitted to that."

Belle tightens her hands around the teacup, "And what did she say?"

"Dr. Page said we'd have to come up with something else." She nods in thought, and Charming comments, "Ben gets that look too."

She takes a sip of her tea, "What look?"

"You're not honestly considering it?" he disbelieves.

"Consider what?" Belle muses, "Offer myself to Ben so that I have some chance of salvaging my relationship with him? Of course, not."

"You wouldn't be salvaging your relationship," he retorts. "You wouldn't be his mother making amends by taking care of him at his lowest point. You would be a woman he desires numbing the pain he's had to endure." She doesn't speak, and he persists, "I know you're not thinking about bribing your son with sexual favors just so that he will want you in his life."

She faces him, "Of course, not. Sex needs to be between two consenting adults."

He stares at her, "The way you phrase things scares me."

"I scare you?" she laughs. "You should have lived with a man who yelled in your face, and his splutter would force you to redo the makeup hiding the slap mark he'd left."

Charming comments, "You need help."

Belle reopens the book, "Thank you, but I already have more help than I would have wished."

"Ben turns eighteen next summer," Charming warns her.

"I'm aware." She remarks, "Of course, if I were to donate to Ben and if he were to touch me, I'd have done nothing wrong, would I have?"

"You would put yourself in a position where you would be assaulted," he doubts.

"Victim blaming?" She smiles, "Charming. I thought you were a better man than that."

"If it's predictable," he uncomfortably continues.

"I can predict Ben will lose control," she interrupts. "I can predict the students will avoid me. I can predict that the staff will call me a bad mother behind my back." She examines him, "That's not going to stop me from taking that job, and that's not going to stop me from helping my son. Maybe I'll just convince myself it won't happen." Her voice becomes grim, "Because, what are the odds that someone I care for so deeply would hurt me again, and again, and again, when they've done nothing but express the love, sorrow, and regret they feel, as he tells me all the little things he's willing to change and promises never to do again?"


	15. Child of God

**Child of God **

**(Wednesday Night, August 7****th****)**

"You're distracted," Ella notices.

"She's starting to scare me," Charming confesses.

She sits up, "Who is?"

"Belle." He pauses, "There has to be something wrong with her. As logical minded she is, this is too cold, even for her."

"Charming," Ella worries. "What's happened?"

"I don't even know how to explain it."

She takes his hand, "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He faces her and sighs, "I think she plans to let Ben take advantage of her."

Ella frowns, "Which part of that are you worried about?"

"All of it?" he unsurely answers, shaking his head. "I'll have to speak with Fairy Godmother about this. If Belle's going to be working at that school, she can't be given the opportunity to speak with him alone."

"She's going to be working there?"

Charming nods, before he meets her eyes, "When Ben turns eighteen, I don't know if I want him seeing her at all."

"At that point," Ella mentions, "wouldn't that choice be his?"

He hesitates, "I don't want Ben to get hurt. His mother's using his feelings against him for her own means. If Belle does… offer herself when Ben turns eighteen, I don't want Ben falling for her. Morality and legal issues aside, she's the last person he needs to have sex with."

"Didn't Ben say he doesn't like sex?"

Charming contemplates, "Yes, but he's never been able to say no to her."

* * *

When Chad turns on the news, he sees a photo of the man in the corner. He flips to another, and Professor Hawthorne is on the studio's couch. "The hardest thing for any natural predator to do is admit they are what they are, because they know nothing can fix it. They may not even want it to be fixed. It's who they are. Society needs to learn to accommodate them."

"Fuck you," Chad's eyes narrow, before he switches the channel again. He sees the nature documentary and turns to his nightstand, taking out his prescription, tossing one tablet into his mouth as he crushes the other.

After he rests his head against the pillow, Chad hears murmuring from the hall. "Thank you for coming to dinner," his father says.

"The pleasure's all mine." That voice. Chad feels his heart pick up, and he sees the tall figure open the door. He glances at his legs, but no matter how hard he tries, they won't budge.

"Come on, Chad," the voice nears. "You know better than that."

When he looks back, the dark-haired man hovers over him. He glances at the door and shouts, "Dad. Dad. Come quick."

His tongue clicks, "Such a big place, isn't it?" and when he bends over him, Chad tries pushing him away; however, his hands are cuffed to the hospital bed. He feels the hand lay on his leg, before he watches it move underneath the hospital gown. Tears leave his eyes, he turns his head away, and he sees the bedside table. It's four in the morning, the darkness surrounds him, and his hands are free. He sits up, moves his legs to his chest, and whimpers, as it's drowned out by the television in the background.

* * *

"The book says carnivores are supposed to eat at least three pounds of meat a day," Ella says, as she sets the commune trays onto the table. "If Ben ate three times a day, it wouldn't feel so time-consuming and taxing for him."

"Ben has yet to offer food at the council meetings," Charming informs. "He sees food as something that's in the way of his productivity. He would rather spend two hours eating than stop whatever it is he's doing three times to do it."

"Except that not having a time to eat is what causes him to eat so randomly," she inputs. "Of course, he's going to feel like he's eating all the time, if he doesn't plan a time for it." She sits across from him, "Ben probably thinks about food all the time because of it."

"Turning food into an event is just going to stress him out."

She fills her glass with orange juice, "The book says that when carnivores are hungry, they act more predatory. If he ate regularly, then maybe he could be a little more sympathetic towards the people he's hurting." She points out, "Maybe no one would get hurt at all."

Chad walks over to the table, "What book is this?"

His father looks at him, "Professor Hawthorne's new one on carnivores."

Chad's eyes narrow, "Why the fuck would you listen to him?"

"Why not?" he inquires.

"Because, he's an ass," Chad states. "You don't need to listen to his crap."

"Well, ass or not," his mother remarks, "the book has good ratings."

"So, what," he huffs, "just because he's such a great guy, that makes his book true?"

"Ben's doctors seem to think it's accurate," his father rebuttals. "And if it can help him, I'm not going to devalue the research just because people don't like the man behind it."

She notices him start to cry, "Pumpkin. What's wrong?"

"You should know something." He sits a few seats away from her and gulps, as the memory invades his mind and more tears flood his eyes. More than anything, he wishes he could just numb the pain, but his prescription is nearly empty. He needs those for later.

"Chad?" his father concerns.

"Uh." He takes a deep breath, "The doctor said if I couldn't follow the plan I made with him that he was going to have to tell you."

"Tell us what?" he seriously replies.

"Remember when my ankle was fractured last year? I had that prescription." His father cautiously examines him, and Chad whispers, "I didn't stop."

His parents give each other a look, before his father faces him, "Do you still have it?"

"It's in my room."

His mother stands from her seat, "Let's see it."

* * *

When they get to his room, Chad opens the drawer to the nightstand, and he hands his father the prescription. He opens it, "There's three left." before he reads the label. "You've only had it for two weeks." He frowns at him, "Chad. Where's the rest?"

His eyes lower, "I took them."

His mother gapes, "What do you mean, you took them?"

"I tried not to." He wipes the tears from his eyes, "But I've just been so stressed, and…"

He hugs him, "It's going to be, Chad." before he meets his grey-blue eyes. "I'll set up a time for us to see the doctor." He glances at the bottle, "How long will this last you? Tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight," Chad murmurs. "If I'm lucky." His father stares, and he explains, "I've been taking two. They're slow-release, but I've been crushing the second one for a quick reaction."

"Chad," he sighs. "This really worries me."

"I know," he acknowledges.

"Charming," she advises, "you need to make him an appointment for today."

He nods, "I'll fit it in."

"Call now," she asserts.

He takes out his phone, "That's what I'm doing."

* * *

"Twice the amount we agreed on," Dr. Hoffman addresses. "Chad. You should have met with me as soon as it got out of hand."

His eyes lower, "I kept telling myself I could stop, that after a couple more I could wait a little longer."

"Did you at least bring the documentation?" he questions.

Chad hands him the small notebook, "I didn't write everything down."

"And why's that?"

"I didn't think to," he admits. "Sometimes I get anxious. All I can think about is…"

"You have an emotional dependence," Dr. Hoffman examines, before he opens the notebook. Chad quiets, and he flips between two pages, "What happened on the first?"

"What?" Chad's face scrunches.

"You took two pills to go to sleep," he notes. "What happened?"

When he fails to answer, his father responds, "That's when Ben came to stay with us."

He looks at him, "Chad?"

Chad shakes his head, "Not everything's about Ben. I've just been stressed."

"What about?" the blond doctor inquires, but Chad stays silent.

"What should we do?" Ella asks.

"At this point?" Dr. Hoffman contemplates, "If it's an emotional addiction, then the best thing to do might be to get him on a withdrawal medication and get him counseling. If his stress persists after the withdrawals stop, then there are approved medications for that."

"What?" Chad disbelieves, "No. I don't need stupid counseling."

"If you're resorting to drugs," he sternly replies, "then clearly you do."

"It's not like they're going to listen to me," Chad dismantles. "No one believes me. Nothing I say ever matters. How is having someone tell me that I'm wrong going to fix me?"

"And we've found the root cause," Dr. Hoffman faces Chad's parents. "Find him a therapist he can open up to, one that specializes in drug use in adolescence. In the meantime, I'm prescribing clonidine tablets for his withdrawal symptoms. Make sure he takes it every eight hours with food. I don't care if he's sleeping or in the middle of a tourney game. Either you or the school needs to monitor his doses."

* * *

"Fairy Godmother said she can pick up the kids from the castle tomorrow," Charming informs. "Once they're at the school, I can confirm the deal with the wolves."

"You got everything out of Ben's office, right?" Ella asks.

"Stripped the room clean," he reassures. "When he gets back, he'll have everything he needs in the old office downstairs.

"It will be nice to have that conference room used again," she adds. "It's been pretty quiet since the kingdom switched to electronic communication."

"I thought you liked the simple life," Charming comments, as he eats the potatoes.

Chad rolls his eyes, "We're not going to talk about it?" His father faces him, and he frustrates, "You haven't said anything since the doctor's. Are you that disappointed in me?"

"Chad," he reassures, "this isn't your fault. You were prescribed a very addictive medication, and you were taking it for months. Of course, it's going to be hard to quit."

"At least you didn't get some girl pregnant," his mother mentions. "You're so social, that's always been the most of my worries."

Chad frowns, "You don't need to worry about that. The girls at school seem to think having sex once will ruin their entire lives."

"For girls, it can," his mother supports. "If you ever do get a girl pregnant, you better believe that you will be there to support her and raise that child."

"I'm still in school," he rejects.

"The girl would be too," she counters. "Her body doesn't care what her plans are. All it knows is she's mature and your sperm found her eggs attractive."

Chad cringes, "Can we get back to the drugs? I'd rather do that."

"No." His father responds with intrigue, "We've always had the approach that so long as you're dating the person, just make sure you're being safe about it; however, after we learned you were having sex more casually, we never discussed it fully."

"What are you talking about?" Chad questions. "I've only had sex with like two girls, and they were workers at Paradise."

"You're forgetting about Evie," she points out.

"Evie?" Chad repeats.

"At Ben's birthday," his father reminds him, "you said you had sex with Evie."

"Uh," Chad's eyes widen, "no, I didn't. You did."

He shakes his head, "If you didn't have sex with her, why did you let me think you did?"

"Because," Chad crosses his arms, "you wouldn't have approved of who I was with anyway. But, no. Evie's lez as hell. If she ever marries, it's going to be for his land—not love."

"Lez?" his father questions.

"Lesbian," he informs. "You do know she's still dating Mal, right?"

"I thought she was with Doug," Ella voices.

"No," Chad counters. "He has a crush on her, but they're just friends. Some jerk harassed her last year out of some sick idea of anorexia being attractive, so he's protecting her. There's a ton of guys who would get with her, just so that they can say they 'turned' her."

"But they haven't?" his mother worries.

"No," he reassures. "Evie's a flirt, but she'd never give those guys the time of day."

"Hold on," Charming backtracks. "If you weren't with Evie, who were you with?"

Chad's eyes lower, "Doesn't matter. We're not hooking up anymore… I just want to focus more on myself this year, not worry about what other people think as much. If they don't like what I say, I don't need to be talking to anyone, anyway."

"You're a social person, Chad," his father concerns. "Not that we want you having sex, but you need a social life—whatever that may be."

"Isolating yourself could make your anxiety and depression worse," she worries. "That's going to make it harder to recover."

"You need a support system," his father agrees.

"I thought we were talking about sex," Chad reminds them.

"All we've ever wanted was for you to be honest," he reminds him, "so just tell us. Who is she?"

"You're not going to approve," his eyes widen.

"I don't care," his father remarks. "You're fifteen. We need to know."

Chad nods before evenly facing him, "Carlos." before his heart races and he eyes the table. "I had him wear a dress, and I fucked him."

"Why would you have sex with a guy?" he disbelieves. "Especially if you somehow managed to let Paradise let you in there."

Chad shrugs, "He was there and willing."

"Is it about money?" his mother assumes. "You didn't have to pay him."

"You think he cheated on his boyfriend for free?"

"You made him cheat on his partner?" her jaw drops.

"Jay's a jerk," Chad defends. "Never mattered which girls he was messing with so long as Carlos never strayed, and then he dumped him on his damn birthday."

His father folds his hands, "How many times?"

He pauses, "What do you mean?"

"How many times did you have sex with him?" he slowly questions.

"You expect me to count?" Chad eyes over him, "How many times have you had sex?"

"So, more than three?" he assumes.

Chad contemplates, "We were together for about half of the second semester. We had sex once or twice a week with other stuff in between."

"Stuff?" he inquires.

"Well, sometimes he was on his knees." Chad insinuates.

Charming runs a hand down his face, as Ella asks, "You really couldn't wait? You were so desperate for sex, you got involved with another boy?"

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't just go to Paradise," Charming comments.

"The girls there are like twenty-four," Chad reminds him, "and they don't let you do everything you want to."

His father sighs, "I hate to ask, but… Chad, what are you into that they won't let you do at a sex parlor?"

"The dress I had Carlos wear," he irritably answers. "I like the material. That's literally it. I don't know their size, and you're not supposed to bring outside stuff in anyway. Something about sanitation or whatever."

"And they don't have the material?"

"I guess, silk's too hard to clean," Chad explains, before he observes his father's discontent. "You know, Ben's been flirting with every guy he sees, and you don't even blink an eye anymore."

"That's different," he justifies.

"How?" Chad speaks up. "How can Ben just flirt with any guy and you let his donor be a guy, but when I tell you I've been with one," he lifts a finger, "one guy, that that's somehow worse?"

"Because," he enforces, "Ben's an atheist—and with good reason. He's not even human, and he has a host of medical problems. Whatever God has in mind for him, it's not what He has in mind for us. If Ben chooses to be with guys, then maybe it just means God doesn't want him passing on his genes."

"And what's His plan for me?"

"His orders to humanity is to protect the Earth, marry and have children, and to serve Him," Charming answers. "He specifically disobeys homosexual activity. Even if it were legal, there's no reason why a child of God should be doing it."

Chad shakes his head, "I can't connect with anyone. Audrey's the only girl I've been with longer than a week. I've dated so many of them that I accidently asked one out twice."

He frowns, "You just need to try a little harder." and Chad looks away. "You're just young. You're simply not emotionally ready for a relationship, but you will be."

Chad's eyes burn, as the tears invade his vision, and he frowns at him, "There's one pill left. I want it."

"You're not allowed to mix morphine with the withdrawal medication," he reminds him. "It can cause severe drowsiness and low blood pressure."

"It's just one," Chad frustrates. "Just give it to me."

His frown deepens, "No."

"Fuck you," Chad shouts, before he stands from the table and charges out of the room, knocking a couple chairs over on his way to the door.

"He's having a hard time," Charming evenly expresses.

"People who engage in homosexual activity are more likely to be depressed," Ella notes. "Someone should keep an eye on him."

"Chad's not homosexual," he denies. "If he were, he wouldn't have dressed Carlos up as a girl. He has a healthy mind. We don't need to worry about that."

"Imagine the shame he must feel," she disagrees. "He's strayed from the Lord and lost himself in more ways than one. He might not think he has a future worth working for."

Charming nods, "I'll get a guard on him."


	16. Dino

**Dino **

**(Friday Morning, August 9****th****)**

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Chad complains. "Late dinners, no staying up, and no sleeping in?"

His father hands him the pill, "You're required to take your medication with food every eight hours. Having dinner at ten and breakfast at six makes that easier."

"School isn't going to serve lunch at two in the afternoon," Chad challenges.

"Carry a fruit bar," his mother suggests.

His father watches him spin the spoon around his oatmeal, "Chad. Just eat your hot cereal and take your pill."

"I'm too tired," Chad complains.

"You can go to sleep after," he offers. "Your appointment isn't until eleven."

"If you keep making me sleep on a full stomach, I'm going to gain a shit ton of weight."

"He's worried about making tourney tryouts," his mother informs.

He frowns at him, "You're not going to make tryouts if you're going through withdrawals. You need to take the medication."

"Can't I just take it by itself?" Chad solves.

"If you want to risk an upset stomach," his father reminds him.

Chad downs the pill with his milk, before he stands from the table, "I'm going back to bed." He passes the brown buzzcut guard, "Coming, Barnie?"

"My name's Bernard," he corrects.

"Funny," Chad counters. "You look like a big, purple dinosaur." He glances at his butt, "Where'd your tail go?"

"Chad," his father warns.

"What?" he faces him. "I'm not allowed to have fun?"

"If you throw up that pill, you don't get another one," he seriously says. "Settle down and get back to bed."

Chad turns back to the guard, "You know by dinosaur, I was talking about your armor, right? You don't look, like, old or anything." The guard's dark blue eyes stare through him, and Chad turns around with a sigh, "Fun guy."

* * *

"You want me to fill out a survey." Chad scans over the papers.

"It's a quick way to understand your basic personality," he explains.

Chad tosses the papers onto the table, "And what about anyone's personality is basic?" He scoots to the end of his seat, "Those fill in the blanks. If I say family doesn't understand, you're just going to assume it's a stereotypical teenage response. You don't know what the hell I've been through, and you're not giving me the chance to."

"Chad," he starts.

"It's Prince Chad to you, you fucker." He stares him down, "Tell me. What exactly is your plan to help me?"

"There's a twelve-step program," he informs. "It starts with admitting that you're helpless to your vices, finding faith in something more powerful than you, and then surrender to that higher power so that it can help you."

Chad nods, "And what's your plan? You going to tell me that I've lost myself, but that God can help me find myself again?"

"With God all things are possible," he reiterates.

Chad opens the Bible ornament and glances at the scripture, before he takes off the cord neckless and throws it at him, "If God wanted to help me, I'd already be better." He stands up, strides to the door, before the door closes and he faces his parents. "I already tried getting God's help with Audrey. If you want me to get better, you need to find a therapist to who's actually willing to do his job."

His father frowns, "The twelve-step program is the most effective program out there."

"But admitting you're powerless?" Chad takes a deep breath, "The least you could do is give me a little credit here. You know how fucking hard it's been to tell you the truth, to not sneak out to some sketchy bar or ask my classmates if they know anyone who knows a dealer? If I get out of this, it's going to be because I was strong enough to do it—not because some god gave me the strength to do it."

"Sorry." His mother questions, "Are you saying you don't believe anymore?"

"No." Chad confirms, "I believe. I just think if God has my back, he's doing a pretty crappy job at it." His parents don't say anything, and he enforces, "I've been praying to God to help me with this for months. I need real help now."

Ella looks at Charming, "Ben would probably know some nonreligious options."

He nods, "That's what I was thinking."

"Can you drop me off at the school?" Chad requests. "I want to talk to Mal."

His father hesitates, "I know Mal used to sell drugs on the Isle, but she won't have access to her supplier here."

"It's not that," Chad softly speaks. "I just thought, you know, that I…" He faces him, "The stories they've told. The Isle's a real ruff place. Maybe they could give me the encouragement I need to get better so that I don't end up there."

"Chad," he cautiously comments, "the Isle of the Lost is for the lost, people who have no hope of recovering. A royal with a drug addiction is going to be the last person sent there."

"If Ben hasn't been sent there," his mother mentions, "you certainly won't."

"Do you seriously believe that?" Chad counters, "Everything Ben's done was a biological instinct that he instantly regrets. Most of the illegal crap I do is planned, and I don't understand why I can't just do it." He pleads, "I need a reason not to. Let me see her, please."

"Okay," his father accepts. "You can see her, but you're bringing the guard with."

"Sounds good." Chad smiles, "The dragon's never really liked me. If she tries to turn me into a crisp, I could use a dinosaur on my side."

"Luckily for you," he informs, "Mal's been having a hard time too, and she can't breathe fire when she's been drinking."

"Her hypnotism still works," she reminds him, before she faces Chad. "Are you sure you really want to talk to her?"

Chad nods, "I need to know what I'm facing."

* * *

After Chad knocks on the room number, he sees the blond answer the door. "Carlos?" He hugs him hard, "I've missed you so much."

He pats his back, "Yeah. I've missed you too."

He lets go, "I thought you were in Agrabah."

Carlos frowns, "Az thought I should get a head start on our project."

"What project?" Chad's face scrunches. "The school year hasn't even started."

"It's a social experiment," he explains. "A personal project of ours."

"Top secret, huh?"

"Sort of," he unsurely answers. "Sorry."

The door opens wider, and Chad smiles at Mal, "Just the person I wanted to see." He takes off his backpack and pulls out a bottle of wine. "Now, I know dragons like presents." He hands it to her, "I request safe passage."

She narrows her eyes, "I'm allergic to water, dumbass. Where'd you get it? Some summer camp for Godly royals?"

"The wine cellar," he settles. "It's ninety percent pure." Mal keeps her eyes on him, as she takes the bottle. "I'm not about to poison my best friend's girlfriend; although, I know you don't feel the same way."

Mal commands, "Carlos. Let him in." before she opens the cork with her teeth, spitting it across the room and taking a drink. "What do you want?" She sees the guard, "And who the hell is this?"

Chad glances at him and smiles, "This is Bernard. He's my dino, and I'm not afraid to use him."

"Is that so?" Mal walks up to the guard and glows her eyes, "Bernard. You are afraid of me, and you want to go hide in the bathtub." The guards walks past her, and Mal grins as he strides into the bathroom. "You know," she seethes, as she faces him. "I think you need a new pet. You're dinosaur isn't as fierce as he was advertised."

"I should have seen that coming," Chad admits.

"Don't worry," she reassures. "It'll probably wear off in fifteen or something minutes."

"Good," Chad nods. "That's all the time I need."

"What's the sitch?" Mal asks, as she takes a seat back on the bed.

"Sitch?" Chad frowns.

"Situation," Evie explains.

He admits, "I can't connect with girls."

"Oh, really?" Mal grins, "Eves. You hear that?"

"Take it easy on him," Carlos requests.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Fine." before she takes a drink. "He did get me strawberry wine."

"You have no idea how hard it was to find something that specific," he emphasizes.

"Thanks," Mal sarcastically replies, before she frowns. "Now, spill it. What's up?"

"I'm thinking about the Isle," Chad answers. "What's it like?"

"It's a wasteland." Mal smirks, "You're not seriously thinking about going there?"

"I'm going to get sent there anyway," Chad's voice raises. "I just want to know how to survive, not get myself killed."

"Chad," Mal laughs. "You're a royal. There's no way you would get punished like that."

"The Isle isn't a punishment," Chad seriously stresses. "It's mercy. The humane thing to do when people can't be rehabilitated into society is to set them free." Tears intrude his eyes, "And it's because I'm so high status that the law won't be able to look the other way." Mal frowns, and he pleads, "I'm looking at intense conversation therapy. The minute my parents even bring it up or a court date is set, I need to get out of here."

Mal gets to her feet, "Look. You're enough of a jackass to survive there. That's not the problem. The problem's that you're a royal. Half of the people on the Isle are going to blame you for them being there, and the other half are going to hate you for knowing what it's like to live the dream."

"So, what do I do?"

Mal opens her mouth, before she suggests, "If you really think you can't be happy with a girl, there's a brothel on the Isle. Find Harry Hook, and tell him you want to work there. It won't be easy, but they can keep you safe." She eyes over him, "And they can supply you with as many drugs as you need."

Chad cautiously comments, "Wasn't Harry…"

"The guy that raped me." Mal takes a drink, "Shouldn't be surprised Ben told you." She clears her throat, "But don't worry. He's feminine, not gay. If anyone rapes you, it won't be him." She shrugs, "Not that it matters if you're selling yourself for heroin."

"I'm not going to get that bad," Chad rejects.

"Yeah." Mal holds up the bottle, "I'm getting better too."

"Just tell me where the brothel is," he tiredly replies.

"I can do better." She takes the pen from her knotted hair and grabs his hand, "This is the address. Tell him Purple highly recommends you but that I hate your guts. That should get them interested." She meets his eyes, "It's going to be kind of hard being with Ben if you're putting up a literal barrier between you two."

"It was never going to work with him, anyway," Chad dismisses. "You can have him."

"I'd rather share him," her eyes widen. "You're all he ever talks about. Maybe having you in his life would help him focus on me more."

"He already has his eyes on another guy," Chad frowns, "but you still have a chance. You're the only girl he's ever had eyes for."

"You and I both know that's not true," Mal reminds him.

His eyes narrow, "Ben's mother is an abusive piece of shit. I don't care if she was depressed and abused too. There's no reason why anyone needs to be thinking about having sex with their own kid."

Mal half smiles, "It's not like Ben's not attracted to her."

"And that makes it okay?" He points out, "Ben's not emancipated. She's coparenting with my father. Ben's still her legal responsibility. That puts her in a position of power."

Mal catches him glance at his watch, "Have somewhere to be?"

Chad anxiously answers, "I told my parents about the morphine. My doctor put me on a withdrawal medication, but I still feel so…" The tears intrude his eyes, before he catches sight of Carlos. "Hey," he tries to smile. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Carlos hesitates, "Jay's here."

"My room, then," he immediately offers.

"Yeah," he accepts. "Okay."

Chad stares at him, "Do you still have it?"

"Have it?" Carlos inquires, before he catches on. "Oh. Right. Yeah. I, uh, have it."

"Bring it," he commands. "I'll be waiting for you."

After Chad walks past him, Carlos notices Mal and Evie smiling at him, "What?"

"Do you still have it," Evie grins, "or do you need to borrow mine?"

"Chad's very picky," Carlos frowns. "I better have mine."

After he opens the door, Mal calls after him, "Good luck." She looks at Evie and bites her lip, "You know, I think Chad actually had a pretty smart idea."

Evie watches Mal walk up to her, "You're not afraid of hurting me?"

Mal unbuttons Evie's top, "I'm not that cold." before she kisses her.

Evie glances at the bathroom, "What about him?"

Mal moves her chin to face her, "You really should be focusing on me."

* * *

Jay steps in front of Carlos, "And where do you think you're going with that?"

He furrows his brows, "None of your damn business."

"You're having sex with him, aren't you?" Jay accuses.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore," Carlos reminds him, and Jay frowns. "Get the fuck out of my way or I will ask to switch rooms this year."

"He's using you," Jay opinionates.

Carlos takes a moment, "Maybe I like him using me." Jay doesn't move, and Carlos comments, "Maybe I'll even move in with him. Hayden can be your roommate."

"He stabs people in the back for fun," Jay irritably responds.

Carlos counters, "Good. You should get along, then." before he grits his teeth. "Now, get out of my way."

After Jay steps to the side, Carlos exits the room and moves down the hall. He opens the door, and Chad smiles, "You coming in or are you an exhibitionist now?"

Carlos closes the door behind him, "What do I get out of this?"

Chad shrugs, "What do you want?"

Carlos eyes over him, "I want it to hurt."

He nods, "Okay."

"And chocolate," Carlos quickly adds. "I want chocolate."

Chad pulls a five from his pocket, "Strip for me. Slowly." Carlos pulls his t-shirt off and tosses it at him, before he pulls the black dress over his head. "I said slowly, slut." Carlos sees his cocky smile, before he sighs, pulls up the bottom of the dress, and unbuttons his pants. Chad eyes over him, Carlos kicks the jeans away, and he moves his thumbs into his waistband. "Ugh," Chad grunts. "It's been too long. You're going to make me lose it, before we even start." Carlos drops the underwear, and Chad commands, "Get on the bed." Chad stands up to remove his clothes, before he crawls onto it.

Carlos hears the rip and glances over, "That a condom?"

"I'm not moved in, yet." He explains, "Condoms come with lube. I assume you don't want it to hurt that much?"

"No," Carlos recalls. "You're right. Friction sucks ass."

"And I'm not a butt licker," Chad comments, "so we're just going to have to deal with the plastic bag today." He slips it on and moves into him, before he slaps his behind, "Like that?"

"Harder," Carlos requests. He feels the sting and breathes, "A little more." Chad tests it again, and Carlos smiles, "There."

"Got it," Chad confirms, before he pushes forward and continues.

When they finish, Carlos turns his head and sees Chad laying on his back, catching his breath. He takes Chad's hand and places it on his stomach, "Want to go again?"

Chad laughs, as he slides his hand off the silk dress, "Just give me a minute."

There's a knock at the door, "Your Highness?"

"Oh, shit," Chad rolls his eyes, as he pulls the sheet over them.

The guard cracks the door open, "Prince Chad. Get dressed. We're meeting your father in an hour for lunch."

When the man fails to go, Chad widens his eyes, "Well, leave." The door closes, and he murmurs, "Fucking dino doesn't know what to do with me. He has orders to keep me safe from myself. I bet you anything he'll tell my dad about this."

"I guess, you should be going, then," Carlos quietly comments.

Chad smiles, before he leans over and slowly kisses him. He whispers, "You know, I could get used to this." He smirks, "If you let me."

"Just make it worth my while."

Chad runs his hand down the smooth material, "We can steal five more minutes." before he slips his hand under the dress, uses his other hand to pull at Carlos's hair, and when he moans, Chad slips his tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Charming smiles, when he notices the half eaten chewing stick, "You've made a lot of progress. I'm proud of you."

"Oh, yeah," Ben frowns at the snack. "Thank you." He looks back at him, "I get to go back home tomorrow, right?" He hurriedly corrects, "The palace, I mean."

"I don't see any reason why not," he answers, and Ben nods in thought. "So, hey. I actually have a question for you."

"It's not about the wolves, is it?" Ben worries.

"No." He hesitates, "It's about Chad. He said he's tired of asking God for help. I was wondering if you knew a way for him to recover without doing the twelve-step program."

"You know about his addiction?" Ben takes interest.

"I do, now," he stares at him, and Ben eyes down. "So, is there another way?"

"There's a secular version of the twelve-step program," Ben faces him again. "It's just common sense, really. You get the person to admit they have a problem and need help, and you find the root of the problem. People with addictions fall into patterns of behavior to cope with whatever they're struggling with. If you find him another way to cope with the problems, or better yet—solve it, then the chances of them recovering is higher."

Charming's phone rings, and he takes it out, "Sorry. Hold on." He brings it to his ear, "Bernard. What's the problem?" His frown deepens, "What do you mean you found them? You were supposed to watch him." Charming closes his eyes and sighs, "Okay. Okay. It's fine. Just make sure he makes it to lunch, please." He nods, "Thank you." before he puts the phone back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Ben questions.

He faces him, "Chad told us that he paid Carlos to do some things for him last year. Did you know anything about that?"

Ben's eyes shift, before he awkwardly smiles, "Which things are we talking about?"

"So, you did know?"

Ben uncomfortably laughs, "I'm still going to need details."

"That they," he sighs again, "had relations."

"Oh." Ben eyes away, "That."

"I just don't understand why." Charming comments, "I know he's had a hard time with girls, but—"

"He doesn't have a hard time with girls," Ben rejects. "Girls have a hard time keeping him interested."

"They're not willing to put out," he assumes.

Ben's eyebrows furrow, "Is that what you think this is about? Sex?"

"I know Chad's bodyguard just caught them together ten minutes ago."

Ben squeezes his hands together tightly, before he faces him, "What Chad and Carlos had—has—isn't just about sex. They do homework together. The watch movies. They talk."

"Are you saying you consider this a real relationship?" Charming skeptically replies.

"I'm saying they're happy together," Ben bypasses. "Chad's always so uptight when he's not with Carlos, and Carlos smiles more around Chad than he ever did with Jay."

"Ben," Charming cautiously comments, "my son's not homosexual. Now, I know you wish that weren't the case, but Chad has never shown any signs of this being a problem."

Ben frowns, "What do you think happened, then? That Carlos turned him gay?"

"You know, what?" he lifts a finger, before he stands from his seat. "Chad is a very social kid. Peer-pressure may very well be the cause of all this."

After Charming turns to the door, Ben gets to his feet, "Are you serious?" He turns back to him, and Ben fumes, "You better not tell Chad this."

"That it's not his fault?" Charming inquires.

"You're not telling him it isn't his fault," Ben rejects. "You're telling him that his feelings are manufactured."

"Ben," he tries to reason.

"If I can have feelings for my mother," Ben points out, "then why can't Chad have feelings for a guy?"

"Your feelings for her are also a byproduct of your environment," Charming reminds him, and Ben shakes his head. "Homosexuals are more likely to commit suicide. I can't allow my to be a part of such a dangerous—not to mention illegal— lifestyle."

"It's because of people with your line of thinking that makes it dangerous," Ben asserts. "Homosexuality isn't some transmittable disease created by the devil. It's a biological reaction to who you're attracted to, and you telling him that he's not allowed to be himself and love who he loves, that's what's going to make you lose him."

Charming frowns, "Chad's attracted to girls. He just needs to find one that he can connect with and who makes him happy." Ben gapes, and he evenly expresses, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After King Charming leaves, Blake questions, "Do I want to know what that was about?"

Ben eyes over the brown-haired guy, before he sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "You smell like oranges."

"Do you like oranges?"

Ben stares at his neck, "It's my favorite fruit, actually."

He takes a moment, "Do you want a taste?"

"I'm not good at biting," Ben confesses.

"You'll figure it out," he reassures.

Ben sucks his neck once, before he wets his lips, "Maybe just…" He nips the neck with his front teeth, before he closes his eyes, digs deeper, and holds on tight.


	17. Five

**Five **

**(Friday Afternoon, August 9****th****)**

"It's going to be pretty fucking hard to avoid him, when we attend the same school," Chad irritably responds.

"If you like," his father offers, "we could send you to another school."

"Another school?" Chad's eyes widen.

"You could have a fresh start," he proposes. "There would plenty of new girls to choose from." Chad glances off, and he comments, "Maybe what intrigues you so much about Carlos is that he's a commoner. They're taught different values. Maybe you just want someone who's not so superficial or more down to earth, who knows what it's like to work for everything you have."

"Is that what you saw in Mom?" Chad asks.

"It was how she carried herself." He remembers, "She kept her eyes down, but her skirt was just short enough for her not to trip. Everything about her posture and the stride in her step told me she was strong woman, before I even had the chance to talk to her."

"But you couldn't remember what she looked like. You had to find her by her shoe size." Chad meets his eyes, "For a while, I was wondering if you had the same problem as me."

"No," he slowly answers. "Her foot size is another thing entirely… I was just impressed." He takes a moment, "And Chad, you don't have a problem either. You can get over this."

"Get over this?"

He watches Chad bring a sleeve to his nose to keep it from dripping, and he pulls the bottle from his pocket. "Here," he takes out a white tablet and hands it to Chad. "It's time."

Chad sets it beside his plate and faces him, "What if I don't want to leave him?"

"Carlos is a nice kid," his father evenly expresses, "but he's a bad influence on you."

"I'm not changing schools," Chad asserts.

He takes a moment, "Auradon Prep is a private school outside of our kingdom. I have every right to send you to the public school in our district, if I have reason to believe it's what's best for you."

"Fuck you," Chad shouts, before he stands from the table. "And fuck the meds. Fuck this entire country."

Chad strides out of the backroom, and Bernard questions, "Do you want me to go after him?

"No." Charming picks up his fork, "Let him tire himself out."

"What about his medication?"

"Chad's well aware that if he skips a dose, he's not allowed to take one until it's time to," he explains. "This is just what we call poor decision making, and now he's going to have to suffer the consequences of it."

* * *

When Chad runs into the school parking lot, he halts at the sight of the black-haired teacher. "Hawthorne," he whispers. The man looks at him, and he strides down the other row of cars, keeping his head down. All he has to do is get to the door; however, once he's there, it opens by itself.

"You've got to be more careful," the voice sounds next to him, and Chad jumps away. "You're not looking so good. Are you okay?"

He scans the parking lot, but no one's there, "What are you doing here?"

"Fairy Godmother's letting us move in early," he informs. "Can't let students wandering the halls without supervision, can we?"

"They're trusting you to supervise the students?" Chad disbelieves.

"Well, me and Belle and…" he smiles, "you get the point."

"Yeah," Chad asserts. "The big F thinks only child molesters can handle kids."

He seethes, "That's a very serious accusation, Chad. I hope you have some evidence to back up your claim." He lays a hand on his shoulder, "We don't want you in jail, now, do we?"

Chad backs further away and shouts, "Don't fucking touch me."

"It's the drugs, isn't it?" he sympathizes. "That stuff can really mess with your mind, make you paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid," he shakily says.

"You really should have gotten help when I suggested it." He unsurely continues, "Now, you're out of control, a complete wreck. I really blame myself."

"You should," Chad nods.

"We can tell them now, if you like?" Hawthorne recommends, but Chad just stares at him. "All I've ever wanted to do is help. I can, if you let me."

"My parents know about the morphine. And my sexual activities." He eyes over him, "Why don't I tell them about yours?" He watches his smile widen, "What? What is it?"

"I'm glad you can finally admit to it," he nods. "Maybe one day you can accept it."

Chad gapes at him, the door opens, and Fairy Godmother questions, "Is everything alright with you two?"

"I'm worried about our friend here," Professor Hawthorne examines him. "His pupils are dilated. I think he's on something."

Fairy Godmother turns to him, "Chad?"

He eyes from him to her, "No. I'm not on anything."

"Are there any nurses here?" Hawthorne recommends.

"One, I believe." She suggests, "Would you like to escort him there, make sure he's checked out, while I contact his parents?"

"No," Chad shouts, and she frowns at him. "I came here to see Carlos. I want Carlos."

"We can get you Carlos," Professor Hawthorne reassures. "Isn't that right, Fairy Godmother?"

"Of course," she agrees.

"Come on, Chad."

When he reaches for him, Chad pulls away, "I said, don't fucking touch me."

When Fairy Godmother raises her eyebrows at him, Hawthorne explains, "We ended last year with a misunderstanding. Perhaps, he'd be more comfortable with you."

Chad passes under her arm, and she smiles, "Okay, then." She turns before facing the professor again, "Oh. You can get Carlos, can't you?"

"It would be my pleasure," he accepts.

"Lovely," Fairy Godmother cheerfully responds, before she heads inside and walks with Chad. "So, what's the nurse going to tell us?"

"Nothing?" he makes a face.

"Nothing?" she repeats.

He stops, and she turns towards him. He frowns, "I'm not taking anything. That's the problem." Chad faces her, "My dad has my withdrawal medication, but I got mad at him, skipped the dose and ran away."

Her frown deepens, "Dear, why would you do that?"

"Because," he sniffles. "He found out I was seeing Carlos last year and that I saw him again, and now he wants me to transfer schools." He wipes the tears for his eyes and gulps, "He thinks I can be fixed, but I don't want to be fixed. I already tried that."

She hugs him, "Don't worry. You hear me? It's going to be fine."

Chad watches Hawthorne pass them, "I want my dinosaur."

She lets go, "Your dinosaur?"

"My dad has him too."

She keeps her hands on his arms, "How about this? We go to the nurse, we get you Carlos, and we call your dad so that he can bring your dinosaur?" Chad nods, and she smiles, "Yeah? Sound good?"

"Good," he agrees.

* * *

"You're pulling Chad out of Auradon Prep?" Fairy Godmother relays, as Charming sits across from her in the office.

"I have my reasons," he frowns.

"I hear your reason is that he told you he's been seeing that sweet boy from the Isle."

"Don't tell me you endorse illegal activities at your school," he disbelieves.

"If I expelled every student who experimented with the same sex," she evenly expresses, "I'd lose half the school."

"But those Islanders aren't just experimenting, are they?" Charming rejects. "Kids raised in abusive households grow up fast. They know who they are and what they want. They act on their needs, and no one can blame them for that."

She holds a pen between her fingers, "What's the problem, then?"

"The problem is they're not discreet, and now they've got my son questioning himself." He scoots forward, "Chad never had a problem with girls, until those kids came here."

Fairy Godmother unsurely smiles, "I feel like the cheerleading squad and every girl from choir would disagree with you."

"He did fine with Audrey," Charming counters. "He just needs a girl he's compatible with, who makes him feel complete."

"Chad's turning sixteen in November," she mentions. "That's age of consent. Don't you think he's old enough to decide who he wants to be with?"

"He's calling his guard a dinosaur," he points out. "I don't know what's happened with Chad, but if he feels safer with a stuffed animal than an ex-militant operative, then no: he's not old enough to decide who he wants to be with."

"Remind me," Fairy Godmother sets the pen down, "how old were you and Ella when you married?"

"I was nineteen. She was sixteen," he calms. "But Ella was abused, just like those kids from the Isle. I already told you they're mature enough to make most of their own decisions."

She takes a minute, "Five."

"Five?" he inquires.

She clasps her hands on the desk, "That's the number of students who have committed suicide since I opened the school." She faces him, "Three of those students were involved in homosexual activity, and two of them didn't go through with it until after they'd been sent away." He eyes down, and she informs, "I also have record of another three students I know of whose parents thought my school was too liberal and therefore the root cause of their children's rebellion against gender norms." She takes a deep breath, "Those students are no longer with us."

"What happened to them?" he whispers.

"They were murdered," she softly answers, and he faces her. "I'm not convinced Chad will stop exploring his sexuality if you have him change schools. What I am convinced of is that this is the safest place for him to do it, both physically and emotionally."

* * *

"I was hoping," Chad explains, "that if my father lets me stay here, that maybe you would like to be more than friends or whatever."

Carlos hesitates, "Wasn't that what you were asking me earlier?"

"Well, yeah," Chad bring a sleeve to his nose and sniffles. "But, you know, I just really want to make sure you know what I mean." Tears intrude his eyes, "Because, I kind of like you and I think you kind of like me, and I thought we could kind of go out for, like, reals."

"Only if you're taking your medication," Carlos counters. "I'm not kissing you when you're all sick like this."

"Promise," Chad smiles, before he reaches out and Carlos takes his hand.

"Hey," Chad's father enters the room, and he lets go of Carlos's hand. His father walks over and hugs him, "I love you."

He wraps an arm around him, but he won't let go, "Dad. What's going on?"

He takes a deep breath and faces him, "You're not leaving this school."

"But I thought," Chad starts.

"No," his father tears up. "You date who you want to date, but you do it here. You understand me?" Chad stares at him, and he hugs him again, "I'm not losing you. Ever."

"Does that mean I get to keep my dinosaur for the school year?"

He half laughs, "Yes. You get to keep your dinosaur."

"Queen Belle," Professor Hawthorne strides over to the library's front desk. "What's a woman of your caliber doing in a school?"

She lifts an eyebrow, "Is that your way of insulting my intelligence?"

He chuckles, "On the contrary. You're very bright." He offers his hand, "I've heard many great things about you, Your Highness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She takes her hand in his, "Likewise, Professor Hawthorne."


	18. In the Flesh

**In the Flesh **

**(Saturday Afternoon, August 10****th****)**

Charming watches Ben gnaw on the chewing stick through the window, "He seems very content with that."

"He's been working really hard on it," Dr. Page folds her arms. "I wish I could say more for his meals."

"But you said chewing on the stick would help with his anxiety and depression," Charming notes.

"Yes," she confirms.

"Then he doesn't need to be on suicide watch," Charming concludes. "He's coming home with me." He looks at the security guard, and the man reaches for his keycard.

She steps between them, "You need to clear it with Dr. Roberts."

"I need to clear it with," Charming starts, before he takes a deep breath and eyes away. He places his hands in his pockets and faces her, "Dr. Roberts may be an expert in all things Ben's health has thrown at him, but I know what's best for him. He's not going to eat if he's pressured to."

"With all due respect," she counters, "Ben is very ill. He needs professional help."

"What he needs is to be left alone. Health is a choice." Charming reinforces, "Ben needs to make the choice to eat. Forcing your kid to do something is never a long-term solution."

She softly speaks, "You're not his doctor."

He purses his lips, "I just found out my son's doctor prescribed him hardcore pain meds, which he now needs another medication to counteract the side effects. I really think he should have cleared that with me."

"He should have," she agrees. "Prince Chad is still under sixteen. Prescribing him a medication without alerting his parents would be malpractice. You could sue for that."

Charming sighs, "My point is that my faith in the medical community is lacking. I've known Ben for a very long time, and he's always been very strange when it comes to food. It's not something that's going to change overnight, and if Dr. Roberts thinks it can be fixed with a meal plan and some counseling, he's wrong. What Ben needs is to know he's being cared for, whether he wants to be or not. He needs to know people love him, even if he can't say it back."

"How would that help with his food issues?"

He pauses, "If I can challenge Ben's ideas about his life, then maybe it will force him to reconsider other things about himself. Maybe giving him the choice to heal is all he needs."

"You still need his doctor's permission," her frown deepens.

He takes a moment, "I can get it."

* * *

Charming turns the steering wheel, before he breaks the silence, "You were right." Ben looks at him. "Telling Chad it's not his fault didn't make him feel any better."

Ben stares back out the window, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Charming reassures. "Fairy Godmother told me the odds him me losing him is higher if… in a more constricted environment. If he's going to do it anyway, I want him to be able to be safe about it. That means being honest with me."

"Sometimes it's safer to lie," Ben counters. The car slows, and Ben glances from the curb to Charming. "This isn't the palace."

He faces him, "Ben. I consider myself a very collaborative man. Do you disagree?"

Ben frowns, "No."

"Are you afraid of me?"

He takes a moment, "No."

"Then what's the issue?"

"I'm afraid of myself," Ben confesses. "No sane person would want me around them or the people they care about."

"It's not sanity," Charming contradicts. "It's compassion."

He murmurs, "I should be the one going to prison. Half of the time when my father did that stuff, it was just to keep me in line."

"Hitting your kid or threatening them doesn't do anything but teach them violence." Charming informs, "I've sent Chad to his room, I've taken his toys, I've made him clean up after himself, and when I did that, he stopped making those messes and having those tantrums."

Ben lifts an eyebrow, "You so sure about the tantrum part?"

"Chad's improved. I would never expect him to be perfect." He partly smiles, "Queen Leah asks how I can let him talk to me how he does. What she doesn't know is that when he was little, he used to hit us. When we told him to start using his words, yelling and swearing was just a part of it. Truth is, I'd rather have him express his feelings than have it bottle into something dangerous. Controlling his vocabulary would be counterproductive." Ben fails to respond, and he repeats, "Ben. I don't expect you to be perfect either. No one is." He looks him again, and Charming reassures, "Whatever problems you have, we can face them. Together."

"You can't fix me," Ben rejects.

"Did I say fix?" Ben eyes away, and Charming comments, "Ella doesn't want me to tell you or Chad this, but…" Ben turns back to him, and he finishes, "Nothing you do could ever turn me away from you." Ben eyes over him. "Now, will there be times when I'm disappointed or frustrated: yes. But our children are our legacy. If we give up on them, we're giving up on the future. Whether you believe God, nature, or science, that's something we all want to avoid."

"My cousin seems to think humans are the problem," Ben points out. "Nature would be better off without them."

"Carnivores aren't about to cut off their own food source," he dismisses. "Worst case, we become like farm animals."

"That would require thinning the population first." Ben points out, "Humans think they own the world. They're not going to let it go without a fight." He notices Charming's discontent and sighs, "You know I don't think that, right?"

"We need to talk about Blake."

Ben shakes his head, "What about him?"

"Well, I spoke to him at the end of his hours." Charming hesitates, "And I saw his neck."

"Okay," Ben slowly replies.

He pauses, "Ben. It was a hole. You took more than just blood from him."

He awkwardly smiles, "I'm bad at biting. I thought focusing on one spot would…" Ben takes a deep breath, "Look. It's not like he was carrying a pocketknife like Chad does."

"I can give him a pocketknife," Charming settles, "but if I find out that you've taken his or any other human's flesh again, I will ground you. We can negotiate your privileges with meals. If you're doing this, then you need more meat in your diet."

"I really wasn't thinking about the… the meat," Ben deeply frowns.

"Perhaps not," he accepts, "but when dogs get a taste of human flesh, the urge can make them violent. I don't want the same to be true for you."

Ben glances down, "Ace seems civil enough. You know, for a wolf."

Charming contemplates, "I don't know if his generation has had human flesh. Even if their memorial traditions count… I'd rather not risk it with you."

"Because you think I have an eating disorder," Ben concludes.

He faces him, "Yes. That's exactly why." Ben eyes down, and he places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You're not getting grounded today. I'm just informing you for later."

"I've never really been grounded." Ben nervously faces him, "How bad is it?"

"Well, when we ground Chad," Charming analyzes, "we put a guard on him to makes sure he keeps to the palace grounds. In your situation, I'd also want to restrict access to whoever it is that you've… found interesting enough to do that to."

"Hurt, you mean," Ben clarifies. "And that would be the punishment? Not seeing them."

"It's not a punishment," he disagrees. "It's correction. If the consequences don't relate to the action, no one learns from it. That's why reckless drivers lose their license. If their consequence was community service, nothing would stop them from doing it again."

"Confining me and keeping me from people keeps them from getting hurt," Ben evaluates. "What's keeping me from hurting them, when I see them again?"

Charming takes a moment, before he opens his mouth; however, there's a knock on his window. He rolls it down, and the officer inquires, "King Charming. Do you need any help?"

"No, sir," he smiles. "The conversation was getting intense. I needed to pull over to finish it. I'm sorry if I've caused a disturbance."

"No disturbance. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any trouble." He spots him, "King Ben? You look—"

"Thin," Charming interrupts. "He's been stuck in the hospital, but Ella has a homecooked meal waiting for us at home."

"Well," the man nods, "I hope he gets his strength back."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"Yes," he agrees. "You too."

After the officer leaves and Charming rolls up the window, Ben concerns, "Do you really have food waiting for me?"

He frowns at him, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought if you smelled the food first, you wouldn't think too much about it."

"I feel like the smell's going to make me nauseous," Ben forewarns, and he sees Charming purse his lips. "What is it?"

"Ben," he starts. "I'm going to have to ask that you let me hold onto the waist trainer that I gave you."

"What?" His voice raises, "Why?"

"For now." He explains, "You're too thin for it."

"It will still fit," he defends.

"It will break your bones and damage your organs," Charming contradicts. Ben eyes off, and he reassures, "You can get it back once you've gained some weight."

Tears intrude his eyes, "You promised I could wear it after my stomach healed."

"You have no body fat or muscle to redistribute," Charming seriously remarks. "If you try wearing it, you will not get the results you think you will."

"If I was really that thin," Ben counters, "then I wouldn't need it, would I?" He sees his worry, and his frown deepens, "What did I say?"

"Can I hug you?" Charming manages.

"Um." Ben shakes his head, "Sure." Charming wraps his arms around him, and Ben places a hand on his shoulder. He fails to let go, and Ben tries to smiles, "What's up with the sudden sentiment?"

Charming moves away and takes a deep breath, "I'm just glad you're coming home."

* * *

Ben eyes over the food, "It's a taco table?"

"Do you not like tacos?" Ella asks.

"No. Tacos are fine." Ben eyes between the two bowls of meat, cheese, and various toppings. "When he said you made a meal, I thought it would be more… well, different."

"The small bowl is lightly cooked and unseasoned," she informs. "You can have it with any shell and topping you like."

Charming notices his hesitance, "Or if you're not very hungry, you can have it by itself."

Ben sits down and grabs the bowl, "Where's the cheese?" Ella points to a larger bowl, before Ben scoops out the cheese. Charming and she share a smile, before Ben glances between them, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Of course," Charming answers, before he sits next to him and Ella takes the seat across.

After Ben mixes the cheese into the meat and takes a bite, Chad walks over and sits down, "Dinner's at six again. It's great that no one told me."

"We've been a tad busy," his mother excuses.

Chad takes two hard shells, before he piles the meat, lettuce, and cheese into it. He glances over, as Ben takes a bite of his concoction, "What did you do, give him his own pound of hamburger?"

"You know he's sensitive to spices," his father reminds him.

"Garlic's in everything," Chad's eyes widen. "He can't avoid it forever."

"His meat's also undercooked," his mother adds. "I know chewy meat makes you squeamish, so I just set some aside for him."

"Undercooked meat also carries parasites," Chad comments.

"We just read about that, actually," his mother smiles.

"What?" Chad disbelieves.

His father explains, "The book we've been studying to help Ben, it mentioned that carnivores have an easier time expelling parasites from the body."

Chad's eyes narrow, "What kind of book are you reading?"

"Sounds like the kind of thing that would have kept my mother from burning the crap out of every meal," Ben opinionates. "Anything in there saying that someone doesn't turn into a beast just from eating rare steak?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Ella empathizes.

Ben takes a soft shell, folds it, and takes a bite. Chad eyes over him, "Have you always eaten this weird?"

"Chad," his mom furiously whispers.

"What?"

Ben sets the flour tortilla into the meat and cheese bowl, "May I be excused?"

"Two more bites," Charming quietly commands.

"I'll eat it later," Ben promises.

"Microwaving it will cook it more," he warns him.

Ben stares at the bowl, and Ella interrupts, "It's fine. I'll put it in the fridge for you."

After Ben stands, Chad shakes his head, watching him head to the door. He turns back to his parents, "He's so sensitive."

"Yes. He is," Charming sternly remarks, before Ben glances back. "You should be able to understand why." Ben leaves the room, and he questions, "Do I need to separate the two of you? The hall's big enough to do it."

"Why?" Chad emphasizes.

"Have you seen Ben lately?" his mom mentions. "If he doesn't eat, he's going to die."

"How is that my fault?"

"When you make Ben feel uncomfortable about the way he eats and what he's eating, he's less likely to finish it."

His mother simplifies, "Essentially, you're taking the food from him."

Chad's father crosses his arms, "Maybe we should take his snacks. It might make him more sympathetic to what Ben's going through."

"Pumpkin," his mom faces him. "Can you tell us where your snacks are?"

He half laughs, "Look. I get it. I need to let Ben eat. You don't need to take my snacks."

"You say those things out of disgust." Chad's eyes lower, and Ella meets Charming's eyes. "They should be separated during meals. One of us can sit with each of them."

Charming inputs, "Ben has good hearing. We will have to be at opposite ends."

"Do you really think he's going to die?" Chad concerns.

His parents quiet, and his dad hesitates, "Chad. Ben's been handling this very well, but… we can't really know."

"In most cases," his mom informs, "starvation results in a heart attack. Or the body goes into shock due to low body fat."

"No one actually starves to death," Charming interprets. "It's just the underlying cause. The official report has always been organ failure. It took a long time for the kingdom to acknowledge that we needed to have more food and make it easily accessible to the poor."

"So, we could wake him up for dinner one night," Chad sadly replies, "and he could have been dead for hours."

His father takes his hand, "So long as he's eating, there's hope."

"You still need to take your pill at ten," his mother sidetracks.

"I'll remind you to give it to me," Chad slowly reassures.

"I still have a hard time understanding," he dad evenly expresses. "You say the stress you've felt had nothing to do with Ben, but what's caused it then?"

"Like the doctor said," he reminds him, "I feel like what I say doesn't matter. You'd rather read some ass's book than believe me about anything."

"We've gone over this." He relays, "Professor Hawthorne is an expert of his field."

"He's a liar," Chad asserts. "You can't believe everything he says, just because he's an expert or some shit."

His mother smiles, "What do you think he's lied about?" Chad folds his arms, eyeing away. "Pumpkin?"

Chad grumbles, "He thinks I have a crush on him. I promise I don't."

She laughs, "Well, that explains it."

"I just said I don't," Chad counters.

"We're not saying you do," his dad reassures, "but you used to be obsessed with his work and you talked about him all the time. It makes me wonder what's changed."

"Did he confront you about it?" she assumes.

"I don't have a crush on him," Chad repeats. "It's just something he's made up. It's always about the stupid schoolgirl crush and the drugs. It's like he can't do anything wrong."

"He knew about the drugs?" his mother notes.

His eyes widen, "Yes, and he was always using it against me. He's always saying how it's messing with my mind, that we should tell someone."

"So, you're upset that he wanted to get you help?" his dad translates.

"No." Chad's voice raises, "I'm upset that he's making me question my sanity."

"Chad," his father starts.

"He twists my words," Chad interrupts. "He's trying to make me look bad."

"From my point of view," he starts, "you've described a man who's had nothing but good intentions and handled unforeseen situations very respectfully."

"What?" Chad gapes.

"Did he tell anyone that he thinks your feelings are more than just admiration?"

"No, but—"

"And I assume he didn't have Fairy Godmother tell us, because you told him not to."

Chad sighs, "Yes, but—"

"But you have yet to tell me anything to support your newfound opinion of him." He nods down, "So, tell me. What horrible things has he done to deserve this view of yours?"

He gulps, "Nothing, I guess." as his heart speeds up.

"We're asking," his mom softly speaks. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Why?" Chad's eyes glisten, as he stares at her. "It's not like you'd believe me, anyway."

"Try us," his father prompts.

Chad's eyes shift, "He's just a bad guy. I'd rather have Carlos and them here than him."

"Of course, you'd rather have Carlos here," he puts forth. "You're dating him." Chad wipes the tears from his eyes, and he asks again, "What makes Professor Hawthorne a bad guy?"

He eyes between them, "You're my parents. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because," his father quietly answers, "we don't know if the stress you're feeling is just from being forced to face some truths about yourself."

Chad shakes his head and stands from the table, "I don't know why I even bother."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 04/21/2020


	19. Eat

**Eat **

**(Sunday Afternoon, August 11****th****)**

When Chad walks into the kitchen, he watches Ben shut the fridge before glancing through the cupboard and open the fridge again, "What's going on?"

"There's nothing here," Ben complains.

"What are you talking about?" Chad dismisses, "I just saw a ton of raw and pre-cooked meat in the fridge earlier."

"I don't know if I want meat," Ben contemplates, before he peeks in the freezer and moves back over to the cupboards.

"There's scones. There's oatmeal. There's peach pie," Chad lists. "What do you want?"

"I don't feel like eating anything."

"But you're looking for food," Chad counters. "What about a smoothie—or a protein shake. You used to love those."

"Too thick," Ben complains, before he opens the fridge again.

Chad takes a moment, "We have orange juice."

Ben's face scrunches, "Too sour."

"Oranges are your favorite fruit," Chad disbelieves. He walks past him, and Chad spins around, arms outstretched, "Where are you going?"

"A walk," Ben answers, before he exits into the dining hall.

"But the food's in here," Chad shouts.

* * *

When Charming walks into the dining hall, Ella asks, "Where's Ben?"

"Can't find him," he answers.

"What?" Chad's eyebrows furrow, "He's not back, yet?"

"What do you mean, back yet?" his father's eyes widen.

"I saw him in the kitchen earlier," Chad answers. "He decided to take a walk instead."

Charming pulls out his phone, "Where's the nearest park?"

After Ben fails to pick up, Ella asks, "You mean like one of those nature walks?"

"No," Charming shakes his head. "He told me he's bad at hunting. Assuming he found a woods at all, he'd be done chasing rabbits by now."

"The nearest playground is by the library," Chad informs.

His father nods, "Thank you." before he puts his phone away and turns around.

"You don't really think he would hurt a kid," he worries.

His dad faces him, "I think that imagining yourself do something over and over is a sure way of convincing yourself to do it."

* * *

The small girl with long, black hair stares at him. Her red tank top exposes her neck, and that soft skin tears so easily. The rich taste floods his mouth, and the warm liquid soothes his throat. His stomach fills, and he tires. "Ben." He tightens his grip on the chains, as he runs a tongue over his teeth. "It's time to go."

"I'm almost done," Ben reassures. "Just let me finish."

"You don't get to finish when the other person doesn't consent," Charming sternly replies, and Ben eyes over him. "Now, get off that swing and come with me." Ben stares at the ground and runs his hands up-and-down the bumpy tether. Charming calms, "Your donor arrives in two hours. I want you to eat, before you see him." Ben glances back at him, before he watches his feet touch the sand before returning to the hole. He sees Charming's feet and looks back at him. He sits down next to him, "I thought you said you weren't afraid of me."

"When my father found out I was doing this," Ben confides, "he pushed me against the wall and yelled in my face." He folds his hands, "I know I already told you, but it has to be different actually seeing it."

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Ben looks at him, and he relays, "I could never turn my back on you. I'm disappointed that you didn't feel you could come to me, and I'm frustrated with myself that I only just found out you were here now. Had you been more tempted, I may have arrived too late."

"If I told you I wanted to come here, you wouldn't have let me."

Charming opinionates, "I don't think it's healthy for you to indulge yourself in this kind of behavior."

"Like it's not healthy for Chad to have feelings for another guy?" Ben compares. "All I want to do is look. If I imagine it, it's like it's really happening. I don't have to actually do it."

"You're in your senior year," Charming mentions. "Pretty soon the police are going to wonder what an adult without children is doing at a park for three hours."

"And after my father asks to be put in Cliffside Penitentiary—assuming he doesn't get out on bail—the police will know exactly what I'm doing here." Ben murmurs, "I don't have to say a word. My big, bad secret will be out to the world."

"There are worse things than being a wolf," Charming consoles.

"But I'm not a wolf, am I?" Ben counters. "My father's virus must have mutated."

"You should talk to your cousin," he suggests. "Ace seems to know a lot about you."

He huffs, "Yeah. He said he's my father's father's brother's grandson. He could probably tell me my life story three times over."

"They should be settled in by tomorrow." Charming offers, "How about we go there together? We can see how they're doing, and you can ask Ace about what he knows."

"What time?" Ben questions.

"Well," he evenly expresses, "I thought that after my interview is finished that I could pick you up from the lawyer's, and we could go there after."

Ben frowns at him, "The lawyer?"

"Remember?" Charming concerns. "You're meeting Rapunzel at her city office tomorrow afternoon to go over your testimony for your father's trial."

"Rapunzel doesn't speak French," Ben frowns.

"Neither will the judge," Charming comments. "The kingdom has the right to see the trial. The news will be broadcasting it, and they will need it to be in English."

Ben eyes back at the playground, "I don't speak English."

"I know you don't like the language—"

"Like the language?" Ben widens his eyes at him, "I can barely hold a conversation with anyone. How do you think I'm going to do in court?"

"Look." He reasons, "You were able to prepare that Unification speech. If you rehearse your answers with Rapunzel, it will make things easier."

"She doesn't know every question they're going to ask." Ben's eyes shift, "My father knows my English sucks. They're going to choose words that make it difficult."

"You've needed to relearn English," Charming notes, "but with the stress you've been under…"

"Don't you dare turn the palace into an English-only facility," Ben fumes. "I thought you wanted me to open up. How the hell am I supposed to be honest, if I can't even put my thoughts and feelings into words?"

"I wanted you to start the year off strong," Charming puts forth. "How are you supposed to graduate high school like this?"

"The same way I graduated middle school," Ben bypasses, and he sees Charming's head lower and hands folded. "I don't want your prayers." He looks at him, and Ben frustrates, "You act like this is something new, but I've dealt with this my entire life. And I get by."

"You deserve better than getting by," Charming counters. "How are you actually supposed to learn anything if you don't speak the language you're getting taught in?"

"In middle school I learned that the back of every textbook offers a website, where they have the books in other languages," Ben answers. "You can even listen to them." He purses his lips, and Ben comments, "How do you think I made it through English? You didn't think I actually read those novels, did you?" He frowns at him, and Ben explains, "You can find anything online. All of those novels can be found on the internet in French with audio. All I really had to learn was the vocab and plot points."

"What about college?"

"There's a French school in your kingdom," Ben answers, and Charming quiets. "I'm not worried about school. So long as I get through the year, which I know I will, I'll be fine. What I'm worried about is the trial. They're going to make it hard for me. What if I can't do it?"

"Just rehearse with Rapunzel," Charming calmly commands. "If you want your father behind bars, you need to at least try."

Ben folds his arms, "You're saying if he doesn't, it'll be my fault."

"No," Charming enforces. "What I'm saying is that the chances of him going to prison goes up with your testimony." He checks his watch, "Come on. Blake will arrive in an hour. We should be there this time."

* * *

"Blake." Ben glances from Charming to him, "I'm sorry about the other day. I promise I wasn't trying to…"

"Eat me?" he partly smiles.

Ben scratches the back of his head, "I was told it was worse than I thought."

"It will take a few years to heal," he estimates.

Ben wets his lips, "I have a friend that knows how to make a healing… thing."

"You mean, Mal?" Blake clarifies.

"No." Ben frowns, "Evie."

"Wasn't that her girlfriend?"

"They are girlfriends," Ben corrects, before he sees his confusion. "Anyway. Evie's a friend. I can get it from her."

"So, this healing thing isn't Mal's?"

"I don't know who it belongs to," Ben irritably responds. "I just know she can make it." He eyes over him, and Ben prompts, "You can say thank you."

"Thank you." He examines him, "Did you eat today?" and Ben rolls his eyes before walking away from him.

Charming lifts a finger, "Hold on." before he follows him up the staircase. "Ben."

He turns around, "Is food all anyone can talk about?"

"He's your donor," Charming reasons. "He has the right to ask."

"I just ate before I went to sleep," Ben angers. "Can't I be awake for three hours without someone bringing it up?"

He takes a moment, "Ben. The first meal of the day is the most important." Ben looks away, and Charming explains, "It sets you up for the entire day. It's not one worth skipping." Ben walks away, and Charming shuts his eyes to take a deep breath.

"King Charming." He turns around and sees the black-haired guard. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"You heard correct." Charming smiles, "Derek. You are strong, decisive, and loyal. That's why I would like to reassign you to watch King Ben. How do you feel about that?"

"I am honored you have so much confidence in me."

He purses his lips, "I want to check that his… medical differences don't bother you."

"Isn't that why you want me to watch him?" he inquires. "To help the king if anything goes wrong and to protect the people he's around?"

He nods, "Thank you." before his gaze shifts to the sitting area on the main floor. "Follow me." He guides the guard down to where the brown-haired boy sits. "This is Blake, Ben's manservant." He turns to the guard, "His job puts him in perpetual potential danger. Give them privacy but keep an ear out." He turns back to Blake, "If you feel Ben is taking things too far, Derek will be nearby to help." He pauses, "This includes anything sexual. Ben says he's not interested in it; however, he does get emotionally attached, and he has a history of being less than respectful of boundaries. It may be your job to keep him satisfied, but it is not in your job description to be violated. If you need to, you can call for help."

Blake whispers, "Thank you, Your Highness."

He hands him a pocketknife, "And use this. If he's taking more than blood, I want to know about it."

He accepts the small blade, "Yes, Your Highness."

King Charming glances between them, "He's probably up in his room. Find him and get to work."

"He seemed stressed," Blake notes.

He turns to him, "So, give him something to find comfort in."

* * *

After Blake knocks, he cautiously enters the room, "Hey."

"Close the door," Ben requests.

Blake complies and watches Ben eye the computer screen, "You seem… better."

"My father kept his word," Ben evenly expresses, and Blake rounds behind him.

He sees the laptop screen, "Which means pizza?"

"And chicken and pasta and… everything." He glances at him, "Just watching you stand is making me tired. Sit."

He takes a seat next to him, "What do you want me to do?" Ben shakes his head, and Blake smiles, "Come on. There has to be something I can do."

Ben takes a deep breath, "You good at math?"

"What kind of math?"

Ben goes to the desk, takes the wooden tray, and returns to set it on the table, "Each piece of wood is a hundred dollars." He hands him the papers, "This is the plans, and that's the money we can spend." Ben sits and feels Blake's gaze, "Give up any time."

"How are you going to do this?" he gapes.

Ben continues filling out his order, "Find the money another way."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"How all money people do." Ben answers, "Talk their donors out of it." He cracks a smile, "Other kinds of donors."

"You're really bad at talking," Blake contradicts.

Ben's eyes lower, "Yeah. I know." before he cancels his order. "It comes with not liking to talk. Or talking with people."

"Well, if you don't want to talk, I'd be happy to eat the pizza with you."

"There is no pizza." Ben closes the laptop, "I stopped it."

"So, you're not eating?" he questions.

Ben eyes over him, "Turn your chair."

He slowly says, "Okay."

After he complies, Ben stands from his, "I want to try something." He moves either leg so that he's positioned on Blake's lap, before he places his hands on his shoulders.

"Um." He recalls, "I a knife if—" and Ben interrupts him with a kiss.


	20. Lawbreaker

**Lawbreaker **

**(Monday Afternoon, August 12****th****)**

"King Charming," Snow White starts. "I understand that you have some very important news for us today."

"Yes," he nods. "As you may know, it is confirmed that King Ben indeed has a cousin of whom has claimed the king to be unfit to rule."

"But that same interview shows King Ben was never informed that his cousin's community was requesting help," she inserts.

"Assuming you know French," Charming adds. "When the news covered it, they failed to show subtitles for the conversation I had with Ben."

"Could you give an overview for the audience?" she requests.

"King Ben's been in the hospital." He pauses, "Ben's had a lot of extra stress placed on him between his physical injuries and emotional trauma of acknowledging that his parents haven't taken good care of him over the years. He wasn't reacting well to any of it, so we were having him monitored for any reckless behavior. When Ace came to me and asked to speak with the king, I was still very worried about Ben's mental health. I neglected to tell him about Ace's visit in hope that he would recover sooner, but in doing so Ace spoke out about being Ben's cousin and used his health problems to claim the right to the throne."

"Have you spoken with the king's cousin since the interview?" she questions.

"I have," he affirms, "and the king, the council, and I have drafted a document that helps Ace's community and in turn keep Ben's position as king of Auradon."

"And how is it that you're helping his community?"

"As many know," he starts, "Ace's community is a pack of wolves. The acuti virus is something they've lived with for generations, and they seem to want nothing more than to be left alone as, uh, the wolves that aren't people. They want to hunt in safety, so we've legally turned their trailer park into a territory and expanded it to include the castle grounds."

"The castle grounds," she repeats. "Does that include the castle?"

"It does." He explains, "Queen Belle is planning on moving, and Ben's father was willing to give the land to the wolves if it meant his son would remain king. Of course, the front and sides of the castle property is already gated off. The wolves will be putting up signs in the woods warning that the people are approaching their territory."

"Is there a particular reason why they're putting up warning signs?"

Charming cautions, "Ace's community has had problems with hunters laying traps, and they are convinced that the hunters are trying to target them. The agreement we came up with allows them to protect themselves. If an uninvited person enters the territory and appears threatening, they are allowed to kill on sight. If anyone lays traps there, they will have to pay a fine of a hundred dollars per trap, and that fine will be given to the wolves' community. If a human hunts in their territory, they will be fined twenty-five dollars for every pound of the animal they killed. If a human shoots the wolves while on their land, it will be treated as murder, regardless of whether they claim not to have known the wolf was a person."

"Those are some very serious conditions," Snow White warns.

"But they're necessary," Charming seriously replies. "Ace's community is no less protected by the law, just because they carry a virus. If the law hasn't kept them safe, then this will guarantee it. The next time one of their people steps in a trap or gets shot, there will be justice, and there will be cameras placed throughout their territory to find those offenders."

Snow White touches her earpiece, "I have word that we're getting calls requesting for us to ask why King Ben isn't here to cover such an important event."

"King Ben is currently working with the lawyer to prepare for his father's trial."

"Does that mean he's giving his testimony?" she assumes.

Charming takes a moment, "Ben wants to live his life peacefully without having to worry about his father… He doesn't want to see him again, but he knows attending the trial as a witness is the best way to do that."

She concerns, "There's also people pointing out that you told the nurse to keep the English with Ben simple."

He sighs, "Uh, yes." before he frowns. "If you remember, there was that incident last year in which Ben sustained a concussion. The English he's retained is basic. The rest he still needs to relearn… and I'm afraid his lack of patience for the language has made that difficult."

"But he doesn't seem to have trouble with French," she inputs. "If his language use was affected, then what makes it different?"

"He has more experience with French," Charming tiredly comments. "His family was French, and so is mine. We've always spoken French with each other, and he uses it all the time. I would assume the reason why he never fully recovered his English is because he only ever used it when he had to. He uses French because he wants to. That's the difference."

"The trial's airing in English, isn't it?" she assumes, and he folds his hands. "How is this going to affect that?"

Charming faces her, "He knows enough English to hold a conversation. Ben's father is well aware of Ben's English issues. If he wants to prove he's had Ben's interests in mind all this time, then he will not use Ben's problems against him to get out of his abuse accusations."

* * *

"Our sources tell us you were hospitalized on the twenty-ninth of July for extensive injuries to the abdomen," Rapunzel reminds him. "Is this correct?"

Ben stares at her, "Pardon?"

"Which word is it this time?" she evenly expresses, and Ben eyes down. "Okay. So, extensive means intense or a lot, and abdomen is the stomach."

"Injury is when someone gets hurt," he recalls. She repeats the question, and Ben wets his lips, "Yes."

"Can you describe the incident that caused the injury?"

Ben shuts his eyes and places a hand to his forehead, "I'm tired."

"I know this is hard," she sympathizes, "but they're not going to make this easy for you."

He takes a deep breath, "You're trying to ask what got me hospitalized?"

"The time and place of the injury and how it happened," she clarifies.

Ben scratches the back of his head, "I was at work at the health store, and my father came to see me. He was mad with me. I went to the backroom so no one would see us, he yelled at me, and then he hit me in the stomach."

"Why did he do it?"

His mouth cracks open, "Sorry?"

"Your father helped capture the Evil Queen and Lady Tremaine, villains notoriously known for abusing the children in their care."

"Hold on," Ben requests.

"Why would he commit a crime he's put people away for in the past?" she finishes.

"He doesn't need a reason a do anything." Ben flusters, "Half of the time I don't even get what he's saying. He just gets mad sometimes."

"Do you think he means to hurt you?" she prompts.

"Not all the time," he unsurely replies.

"So, he wasn't in his right mind?" she concludes.

Ben frowns, "No."

Rapunzel takes a deep breath, "Good job, Your Highness. You just gave your father a year in a psychiatric facility."

"I thought I was supposed to tell the truth," Ben irritably responds.

"But you weren't." She confronts, "Charming already told me what you told him. Is hiding your eating issues really worth risking letting your father free?"

"Did he also tell you that my father was also mad at me for trying to take his wife?" She examines him, and he eyes down, "Even if I had no plans to take her, if he tells the judge about that…" Ben meets her green eyes, "My word will mean nothing if I can't tell them it's not true."

"Ben." She takes a moment, "I'm just trying to help you."

"Then get someone to speak for me," Ben urges. "I don't stand a chance the way it is. I need to at least put what happened into words, words that will help them feel what I feel."

She hesitates, "I can request an interpreter for you, but we still need to practice in English until we know you have one." He checks his watch, and she inquires, "Do you really have those kinds of feelings for your mother?"

"I know what you're thinking," Ben starts, "but it's not… it's nothing sexual."

"Then how do you know it's not just family love?" she questions.

He bites his bottom lip, "It's the same way I felt with Mal. I think about touching her hair. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I need to keep her safe."

"And you can't do that if your father uses it and your mother finds out," she assumes.

His eyes shift, "She already knows."

"Really?" Rapunzel pauses, "And she doesn't mind?" His eyes lower, and she reaches for his arm, "Ben." He pulls his arm from the table and widens his hazel green eyes at her. "Ben," she seriously says, "what's wrong?"

He catches sight of his watch. "It's been two hours." He stammers, "Charming should be here by now."

"I'm sure he will be here soon," she reassures.

"No." He shakes his head, "I want to go now."

"Ben." He murmurs something in French, and she reminds him, "Ben. It's safe here."

He stands from the chair, "I want to go." before he walks to the office door, halts, and then paces to the bookshelf to the painting on the other sidewall.

"Ben. It's okay." He folds his arms, continuing to pace, and she stands from the desk to sing long tones, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." He turns to her, settling. The sound's high-pitched, yet soft. "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." It's like running a finger over a wine glass filled with water. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Twilight stars that gleam like the sun. The moon that glows, let your power pull the tide. Wash away the hurt, take me back in time." She slowly steps towards him, "Save what has been lost, the innocence of yesterday. Save what has been lost, as the voice whispers in my mind. The memories may fade, but you will always be mine."

When she finishes, Ben speaks, "It's beautiful."

"My mother used to sing it to me." She glances down, "I might have changed it a little." before she faces him. "We might be broken, but that doesn't make us weak. It's okay to remember the good things, but you need to be powerful enough to move on."

"I don't want to move on," he admits. "My mother might hurt me, but that means she's there. I would do anything for her. I don't care if she doesn't love me. I need her here. With me."

* * *

Ben stands outside the office door and catches the words, "I'm telling Fairy Godmother."

"I already told her," Charming comments.

"Then the police," she rebuttals. The words are too fast, and their voices lower.

"Belle's a victim too," Charming counters, "and we need her witness statement."

"King Ben." He hears the voice and sees the woman in front of him. "Oh, my God. You're so skinny."

"Skinny?" Ben questions. She apologetically smiles, but her words quickly speed up. His eyebrows furrow, "Pardon. I can't… I don't…"

After he sighs, she excuses herself, "Sorry." before heading down the hall.

When she leaves, Ben pinches his waist. There's still more to lose. He walks back to the lobby, goes into the bathroom, and faces the mirror. He takes his shirt off and runs his thumbs over his ribs, before he sees a man in the mirror and crosses his arms, "What are you looking at?" The man walks away, the bathroom door closes again, and Ben drops his arms. His biceps are puffy, the thin layer of skin folds over his ribcage, and the skin still expands from his torso. He pulls at the excess skin. If he can pinch it, he can lose it.

"Ben." He sees Charming in the doorway and quickly pulls the shirt back over his head. "We're going home." Charming turns back to the hall, and Ben follows him out of the bathroom.

When they get to the car, Ben watches him start it in discontent, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Ben," he sadly expresses. "You're not in trouble."

"But you two were talking about me," he reminds him.

"Eavesdropping on a conversation in a language you don't fully understand from another room is poor form," Charming opinionates, and Ben quiets. "We weren't talking about you. We were talking about your mother. Rapunzel wants us to press charges against her as well."

"But I'm the one with the feelings," Ben negates. "I'm the lawbreaker."

Charming faces him, "Except that you're still underage. When a student finds their teacher attractive, it's the teacher's responsibility not to act on it. As your mother, it's Belle's responsibility not to reciprocate the feelings you have for her."

"And it's my responsibility not to indulge Chad in any moves he makes on me," Ben adds, and Charming's frown deepens. "I thought we were listing inappropriate relationships."

He purses his lips, "We need to work on your perception of flirting and consent, but my main point is that when your mother uses your feelings against you, it's sexual abuse."

He awkwardly smiles, "Isn't that a little much? I mean, half of the time she's just trying to make me feel better."

"And the other half of the time she's using it to make you do things she wants," he alleges. "And I will not let her hurt you again."

Ben whispers, "What are you going to do to her?"

"I don't know, yet," he sighs. "If we do press charges, it will be a different case."


	21. Monster

**Monster **

**(Monday Night, August 12****th****)**

"Where is it?" Ben seethes, as he strides over to the dining table.

"Evening, Ben." Charming inquires, "What are you looking for?"

"You know what," he accuses. "It's not in my dresser."

"It's in a safe place," he reassures.

"I want it back," Ben shouts.

"Why don't you have some breakfast?" Charming questions. "We can discuss this at a different table." Ben shakes his head, turns around, and marches out of the room.

After he leaves, Ella asks, "What did you take from him?"

"Shapewear," he simply says before scooping the smashed potatoes with his fork.

"He's skinny as hell," Chad disbelieves. "What does he need shapewear for?"

"He doesn't," Charming agrees. "Why do you think I took it from him?"

"Oh," Ella recalls. "Pumpkin. Audrey's parents just sent me some very unfortunate news earlier. It turns out that her church will be closing for the time being."

"What?" Chad questions, "Why?"

"Allegations," his father informs. "A boy accused Pastor Richards of a crime."

"Sexual misconduct," his mother clarifies.

"Anyhow," he continues, "there's going to be an investigation, and he will not be able to preach any services until the charges have been dropped."

"It's hard to believe people like that can exist," Ella remarks. "This man built his livelihood out of nothing, and now it's all been taken from him in a day."

Chad gapes, and his father evenly expresses, "It hasn't been taken, yet. He just needs to make it through the trial."

"Hold on," Chad interrupts, and they turn to him. "Didn't you just say a kid came forward about being molested? You really want that kind of guy back running a church?"

"The boy obviously lied," his father inputs, and Chad looks away, heart beginning to race. "You used to attend bible camp with Audrey. You've been attending his sermons all summer. Does Pastor Richards really seem like the kind of guy who could do that?"

Chad faces him, "Just because he never hurt me, doesn't mean he's never hurt anyone else. People don't just say they were assaulted if it didn't happen."

"Except that it does happen," his mother disproves. "Pastor Richards gives over half of his income to charities. He's gone out of his way to feed and house the homeless. He's funded scholarships. If anyone's a good man, it's him."

"It doesn't matter if someone does good things," Chad's voice raises. "If he really hurt that kid, then that monster needs to be sent away." His parents give each other a look, and Chad's eyes widen, "Why can't you just believe the victim?"

"I'm glad you're taking the subject matter seriously," his father starts, "but the only victim here is Pastor Richards."

"If I were him, I'd file defamation charges," Ella supports. "I'd hate to lose everything I earned, just because someone felt the need to make up some lie about me."

After Chad stands from the table, his father sees the tears in his eyes, "I know this is hard, but the truth will come out. It always does."

Chad narrows his eyes at him, "You're a fucking liar." before he runs to the door.

"Chad," he calls after him. He exists the room, and Charming sighs, "Bernard. Keep an eye on him for me, please."

"Yes, Your Highness." He bows, walks out of the dining hall, and heads for Chad room. He hears muffled crying from the other side of the door. He knocks, "Prince Chad." There's no response, so he cracks open the door, "Prince Chad? What's wrong?" He hugs the pillow, and Bernard closes the door. "It's okay. You can tell me."

Chad whimpers, "I have a monster at my school."

He takes a moment, "Do you know the monster's name?"

"Hawthorne," he whispers, and he sobs again. "I wish they'd just believe me. The second I even start to say it… He's just such a great guy, and I'm just some stupid drug addict with homosexual inclinations. It must all just be in my head." He sadly laughs, "I wanted it to happen." The tears leave his eyes, "No one believes me."

"I believe you."

Chad looks at him, "You do?"

"I do," he confirms. Chad hugs the pillow harder, and Bernard slowly walks over to him. "The monster. Did he hurt you?"

Chad shakily says, "I got paralyzed last year… He visited me in the hospital, gave me this whole speech about snakes, while… I couldn't move. He said he was there to help, but then…" Chad starts to cry again, "He used to be my favorite teacher. I told him everything, and then he did that to me." Chad gulps, "He said if I told anyone, he'd tell my parents my secrets, but now that they know, they believe him: I had a crush, and he was nice to keep it private." He takes deep breathes, "Maybe they're right. Maybe I led him on. Maybe I wanted him to do it. It's not like I pushed him away."

"I don't believe that." He reassures, "And he's not going to hurt you again."

Chad faces him, "Are you going to protect me?"

He nods, "I will do everything in my power to make sure this never happens again."

When the castle doors open, Ace eyes over Ben, "No. I didn't order a bag of bones. You can go."

Charming questions, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"I was my sabumnim's assistant last week," Ace informs. "After the students started calling me monster and shaking in their stance, I've been dismissed until further notice." He faces Ben, "So, yeah. When I find my stock isn't fattening up to my liking, I find it funny."

Ben eyes between Ace and Charming, "I don't get the joke."

"I've risked everything on you," Ace sternly explains, "and you can't even keep your body alive. By the end of the month it won't matter what agreements we made. You'll be a carcass, and the throne will be mine." Charming gauges Ben's expression, but he continues to stare at Ace. He rolls his multicolored eyes, "Come on. I'll find you something to eat."

"You don't need to do that." He turns back around, and Ben excuses, "I know that you ration it."

"If you're here," Ace stresses, "you're eating. It's not a negotiation."

Charming places a hand on Ben's shoulder, "He'll do his best."

Ace turns into the foyer, they follow him, and Ben hears him shout in German at a guy on the couch. He smiles as he stands, and Ace yells something as the guy goes up the staircase. Ben slowly asks, "Did you just ask for a cult?"

Ace grins, "Yes, Ben. We're feasting on a cult of evangelicals." He glances at King Charming, "No offense."

"I'm Lutheran," he frowns. "Not Evangelical."

Ace walks over to the armchair, and Ben questions, "You weren't serious, were you?"

"Only if they come onto our land," Ace evenly expresses, before he nods them over. "Come on. Sit."

They take a seat on the couch, and Ben informs, "I'm here to learn more about me."

"You know, I'm pretty tired of telling this story," Ace sighs.

"If you're telling anyone about it," Ben points out, "it should be me."

He nods, before the tray and drinks are set in front of them, "Thank you, Luke."

The brown-haired guy steals a ball of raw hamburger, "No problem."

After he leaves, Ace gestures to the tray, "Ben?"

When he grumbles, King Charming asks, "May I?" Ace nods, and he takes cracker and piece of cheese."

Ben watches him eat the snack, before he reaches for a piece of salami and nibbles on it. Ace starts, "Once upon a time our grandfathers were brothers in a pack of wolves. Long story short, your grandfather mated with a lion, they bargained with an enchantress so that their child would become the form of his chosen mate, and now you're here. The end."

Ben gapes at him, "I'm going to need a little more than that."

"I told you, you had to eat," he reminds him. "Take some hamburger, and I'll tell you."

Ben eyes from the raw meat to him, "What's next? An animal's heart?"

"That was a delicacy," he takes offense. "You should have tried it."

"Ben," Charming whispers, and he faces him. "Eat, please."

Ben eyes over the platter, before he slowly takes the ball of raw hamburger. He stares at Ace, placing it into his mouth, and Ace smiles, "There. Not so hard, is it?"


	22. Nothing

**Nothing **

**(Tuesday Afternoon, August 13****th****)**

"Ben." Noah says in surprise, as he moves out from behind the register.

He notices his expression and awkwardly smiles, "You look like if have bad news." His blue eyes scan him, and Ben assumes, "I missed to many days, didn't I?"

He hesitates, "If you're still sick—"

"I'm not sick," Ben interrupts. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if I was."

Noah eyes over him again, "You look sick."

Ben frowns, "What do you mean?"

He glances over the store, "Let's discuss this in the backroom." Ben notices the woman staring, follows Noah into the back, and he faces him. "You've lost a lot of weight, there's dark circles under your eyes, and you look weak."

Ben's eyes shift, as he mutters, "Why's everyone upset that I'm losing weight?"

"You need help," Noah proclaims, and Ben looks away. "Now, I don't know what kind of help that is, but I'm not letting you work like this."

He sadly laughs, "Are you firing me?"

"We can discuss your employment here when you're doing better."

Ben wets his lips before sternly eyeing him, "If you really think I'm ill, there are laws that say you can't fire me for that."

"We're a small, family business." Noah informs, "I have every right to choose who can work here, and I can't have someone who looks as sick as you representing our business."

Ben tears up, "You're not serious?"

"This is a health store," Noah refutes. "We already attract people who have unrealistic body goals. If they see you like this and they ask you for unhealthy tips, we could be sued."

"So, that's it, then?" He strains a smile, "You don't want me anymore."

"Come back when you've gained ten pounds," Noah instructs, and Ben gulps, eyeing away. He takes deep breathes, as his heart pounds. He turns to the door, and as he leaves, Ben hears, "You're a hard worker, but—" That's it. He strides out of the store, finds a table at the corner of the mall, and he hides his face in his hands.

* * *

"How was it like going back to work?" Charming inquires.

Ben leans his head against the window, "I was fired." Charming fails to respond, and Ben explains, "He said I wasn't healthy enough to work at a health store." The car stops, and Ben questions, "What are you doing?"

"Turning us around," he informs. "I'm going to talk to him."

"No," Ben complains, and Charming looks at him. "I have my money back. I don't need the job anymore, and it's not like I'll have the time when school begins anyway." Charming tightly holds the steering wheel, and Ben meets his eyes, "Please. I just want to go home."

He sighs, "Alright. If you're sure."

"I am," Ben assures.

Charming nods, "Okay. Let's go home."

* * *

"And now Belle's supposed to look after an entire school of kids?" Mal disbelieves. "She couldn't even take care of her own." Evie hums, and Mal turns to her, "Eves." She spots the phone, "Who are you texting?"

"Texting?" Evie grins at her, "I'm not texting. It's, uh, my mirror app."

"It sounds a lot like texting," Mal accuses, before she strides towards her.

Evie pulls the phone closer, "It's no one, M. Really."

She snatches the phone from her and sees the name, "Ben?" Mal gapes at her, "How long have you been talking to him?"

"M," Evie says again.

Mal speeds up, laughing in disbelief, "You've been in contact with him this entire time, and you didn't tell me?" Evie fails to answer, and Mal shakes her head, "No one else has been able to reach him. Why would he—"

When Mal's expression falls, Evie tries the sneak the phone back, "That really is private, so…"

Mal takes a step back, and Evie folds her hands. She sternly eyes her, "What the hell are you sending him nudes for?"

"M," she sadly whispers.

She reads through the texts, "You two comparing weight? The shit, Eves?"

"It just came up," she uneasily responds.

Mal continues to read, before she takes a deep breath, "That's it."

Evie watches her hold the phone to her ear, "Mal. What are you—"

When Ben answers, and unsurely says, "Evie. Are you okay? What's up with the call?"

"What's up with you texting Evie?" she voices.

"Mal?" he questions.

"No." She sarcastically replies, "The Easter rabbit. Now, answer me or I will huff and puff and light your lying ass on fire."

"Could you slow down?" he requests.

"Why the hell," Mal emphasizes, "are you giving Evie tips on weight loss?"

"It's not for weight loss," Ben denies.

"No." Mal huffs, "It's for anorexia. Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Mal." He pauses, "I—"

"If you ever," Mal snarls, "talk to my girlfriend again, I will fry you to a crisp and swallow you whole."

After she hangs up, Evie disproves, "You know you can't breathe fire right now."

"Yeah," Mal sits on the bed. "He doesn't need to know that."

Evie watches Mal go back to the texts, "Can I have my phone back, now?"

"Not until I know everything he's put in your head," Mal insists, before her face relaxes. "This is Ben?"

Evie notices the picture of his abdomen, "Yeah. It is."

"He looks worse than you."

"I know." Evie flips her hair over her shoulder, "I was so jealous when I saw that."

Mal gapes at her, "You can't even see how bad you are."

"I know I'd rather look like that," Evie points, "than the blob I am right now."

Mal glances at the photo, before she stands, "I'm showing Belle."

"What?" Evie says in shock, before she blocks the door. "Mal. You can't do that."

"Why not?" Mal quotes, "Or Ben could die?" Evie falters, and Mal widens her eyes, "Get out of my way."

"Please, don't do this," she pleads.

"I need to help him," Mal insists.

"By ratting him out?" she accuses.

Mal's expression slips, "You two are like firewood and gasoline, I swear." before she shoves past Evie and through the doorway. "I'm not letting either of you go up in flames." She strides down the staircase, heads to the school side of the building, and finds the library. "Belle," she shouts.

"Mal?" she stands up, and Mal strides over to the front desk.

"I caught Evie and Ben texting each other," she informs.

"What do you mean, caught?"

Mal takes a deep breath, "Just look." before she shows Belle the photo. "That's Ben right now." Belle takes the phone, and Mal informs, "They've been helping each other to lose weight. You have to do something."

"Don't worry," Belle evenly expresses. "I plan to." She thinks, "I'd like to keep the phone for an hour. I want to make a copy of these conversations for Charming to see."

Mal frowns, "Do what you have to do."

* * *

"What does 'swallow' mean?" Ben questions. Derek gives the French translation, and Ben's eyes shift, "What about 'fry' and 'crisp'?"

The guard's grey eyes narrow, "Your Highness, what's going on?"

He stares at his phone, "Mal doesn't want me to talk to Evie anymore."

"Do I need to worry about her?" Derek insinuates.

"No," Ben denies. "I mean, she's just protecting her girlfriend. She's allowed to do that."

"She threatened to burn you alive and eat you whole," he reminds him.

"A real dragon wouldn't think twice about eating me alive," Ben tries to smile, but the guard continues to frown. "Okay. Not a great argument, but so long as I stop stepping on her tail and taking her treasure, I'll be fine." He fails to respond, and Ben points out, "She's at Auradon Prep. What's she going to do? Cast a spell on me?" His expression slips, "I'm shutting up now."

* * *

"We have Queen Belle at the front door for King Charming." Ben turns to the guard, and the earpiece erupts again, "I repeat, we have Queen Belle here to see King Charming."

Ben raises an eyebrow, "Do you have to get that?"

Derek presses the mic, "In route. Give me a minute." before he nods Ben over. "It's my job to watch you. You're coming with." Ben stands from the chair, follows the black-haired guard through the halls, until they find him in the living room. "Your Highness." He looks at them. "Queen Belle is here to see you."

He finds the roman numeral wall clock, "At eleven thirty?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he confirms.

Charming sighs, before he removes his arm from Ella's shoulders, stands, and slowly lays her down on the couch. He moves the blanket over her, and she whispers, "Charming?"

"I have some business to take care of," he softly speaks.

"What time is it?" she questions.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." She shuts her eyes, and he walks over to them. "Do you know why she's here?"

"She said she wanted to see you," he repeats.

He glances at Ben, "Hide him in the wine cellar."

"Wait. What?" Ben voices.

Charming places a finger to his lips, before he glances back at the couch. He faces him and whispers, "Your mother is supposed to plan her visits with me. We don't know what she's doing here. What we do know is that she has a history of… wanting to speak with you."

"You mean use her love as a currency," Ben interprets.

"A fake currency," Charming enforces. "Whatever love she might have for you, she's not showing it in the way she treats you." He meets the guard's grey eyes, "Wine cellar. Now."

The guard presses his mic, "King Charming is coming down." before he starts to leave; however, Ben continues to stare at Charming. "Your Majesty. Time is essential."

After Ben follows him out of the room, Charming makes his way to the main floor. He finds Belle sitting in the lounge area, "Do you realize how late it is? You can't just show up uninvited. You know that."

"It's important," she insists.

Charming takes the seat across from her, "If you're here to see Ben—"

"I already have." She offers him the papers, "He's been talking with Evie."

"They're friends."

"They're a bad influence on each other." She pushes the papers towards him, "See for yourself." He takes them, and his expression darkens. "These are from Evie's phone. Mal's really worried about it."

"Wait." Charming notices, "This was when Ben was in the hospital, when the police were coming to get him to talk."

"He's been talking with Evie almost every day," Belle informs.

He stares at the paper, "Maybe it's good that he talks to her."

"You're not serious?" Belle's eyes widen.

"Look at this." Charming shows her, "He talked to her about it. We've never been able to get him to open up about it. It just comes out in bursts of sarcasm."

"And the rest of the conversations they have are completely unhealthy," she opinionates. "You can't believe the tradeoff is worth it."

He takes a moment, "I'll talk to him."

"I want to talk to him," Belle requests.

He shakes his head, "No."

"He's my son," Belle enforces.

Charming stares at her, "He's not available right now."

"It's past sunset," she notes. "I know he's awake."

"Maybe he's getting reacquainted with the other side of his family," Charming proposes. "You can't come here on a whim and expect to see him."

"I need to know if he's as bad as the photo shows," she disagrees.

Charming's frown deepens, "He is."

"It's two weeks until he has to get settled into the dorm," Belle starts.

"I'm not putting him back into the hospital," he rejects.

"He needs intervention."

"He's had intervention," Charming counters. "The only thing we haven't done is corner him and list off everything that's wrong with him."

She straightens, "You make it sound so horrible."

"Carnivores are more likely to lash out when they're cornered," he reasons.

"He wouldn't want you to box him in as a carnivore," she points out.

"It's what he is," Charming comments. "He might not like it, but his biology isn't going to change because of that. If he's cornered, his instinct will be to fight. Now, maybe I'm wrong, but I feel like that's going to hinder his recovery, not make him better."

"We can't just stand by and let him starve himself to death," she worries.

"And putting more pressure on him to eat isn't going to get him to do it," he rebuttals. "He's eating. He just needs to eat more. To do that, we need to make him comfortable."

"I want to see him," she says again.

"No," he denies, and Belle rises to her feet. "What are doing?"

"He's my son," she repeats, before she heads for the staircase. "I'm seeing him." Charming takes a minute, before he follows her up to the bedrooms. "Ben," she calls. "Ben."

Chad opens his door, "Dad. What's—"

"Back in your room," he commands, before Belle opens Ben's door. "I told you. You can't see him right now."

She turns to him and yells, "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"He's my son," she reminds him. "You can't keep him from me."

"I'm happy to schedule something," he starts.

"I want to see him now," she demands.

"And I said no," Charming emphasizes.

"He's my child. I have every right to see him."

"Not if I take custody," he evenly expresses.

Her eyebrows raise, "You have no grounds for that."

"I was there when you and Adam weren't," he debates. "I'm the father-figure in his life."

"He's over sixteen," Belle backtracks. "They would ask him who he wants to be with, and he won't say no to me."

"If the court found out that he's developed feelings for you and that you've been entertaining him for your benefit," Charming counters, "they can't place him with you."

Belle's mouth cracks open, "You wouldn't embarrass Ben like that."

"I don't want to," he agrees, "but I will if it means he will be kept safe."

"So, I'm a threat now?" she disbelieves.

He takes a moment, "I think you need help. You care about him. I know that, but you don't realize how much you're hurting him."

She widens her eyes, "You can't keep me from him."

"We can schedule something," he starts again, and she turns his back on him; however, as she starts to walk away, she stops in her steps.

She sighs and turns around, reaching into her purse, as she walks back over to him, "I almost forgot." She takes the thin wallet out and takes a business card out of it. "Here."

Charming takes it, "What's this?"

"Ben missed his dentist appointment, while he was in the hospital," she informs. "It's very important you make another one."

"He hasn't said anything," Charming unsurely replies.

"He complained about how the last dentist thought filling the centers of his teeth would take care of his cavities." She points to the card, "This dentist specializes in carnivores. He should be able to take care of the cavities that were left on the corners of Ben's teeth."

Charming nods, "I'll ask Ben about it."

She frowns at him, "You can't always just ask him what he needs. If you're really wanting to act as his father, you need to be able to tell what he needs just by looking at him." She uneasily laughs, "You want to take custody from me? Tell me what Ben eats when he's sick."

"He said something about beef sticks at the hospital," Charming mentions.

"That's the hospital," she negates. "When he gets a cold he likes eating oranges, dark chocolate, and beef broth." She questions, "Do you have almond milk?"

"I don't think so," he answers. "No."

"Get some," she instructs. "The unsweetened vanilla. He likes partially freezing it and having it as a snack."

"Milk isn't a snack."

"It is if he's not eating anything else," she disproves. "He also likes that hazelnut spread."

"Which still isn't meat." He advises, "Ben needs nutrition, not empty calories."

"Ben needs to put on weight," she disagrees. "Right now, I don't care what he eats. I'd let him have all the candy in the world right now, if it means he gains twenty pounds."

Charming quiets, "I want my kids healthy. Just because putting on weight might make Ben look healthy, it doesn't make him healthy. Physically or psychologically."

"What do you suggest?" Belle antagonizes, "That we do nothing?"

"He needs to eat meat," Charming answers, "and we need to make him comfortable enough to do that."

"You know the solution, then," Belle concludes. "The next time he tries to attack someone, let him." She turns around and heads down the hall.

Charming places a hand to his head, and after she leaves, Chad reenters the hall, "Dad?" He faces him, and Chad concerns, "What was that about?" Charming opens his mouth, but no words come out. "You're not really thinking about adopting Ben? He's almost eighteen."

"The term is called a dependent." Charming informs, "If someone is physically or psychologically incapable of taking care of themselves, they can be court-ordered a caregiver."

"But that would be a different," Chad assumes. "You would have to prove Belle can't be his caregiver first. That would be a separate trial, wouldn't it?"

"We'll deal with it if the time comes," his father evades.

"I don't want Ben to be my brother," Chad continues. "You know how fucking weird that would be?"

"Ben shouldn't be propositioning you, anyway," his father dismisses. "You're too young for him. Adopting him would make him legally responsible not to… court you."

"He's like a year and a half older than me," Chad disbelieves. "And how is the law supposed to keep him responsible? Homosexuality is already outlawed, and it's not like being related to his mother ever stopped him."

"Chad," he starts.

"You know how often people ask what's up with me and Ben?" Chad asserts, "You know how many of them would laugh their asses off if they found out we were legally brothers? It's a fucked-up porno waiting to happen."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

"It wouldn't be that hard for someone to video Ben flirting with me," Chad debunks.

His father thinks, "I'll try not to resort to that. Okay?"

Chad lets out a breath, ruffling his hair, "Oh. Um, and I need a ride tomorrow."

"Where to?"

"The movie theater in Auradon," he uneasily says.

"The movie theater?" he inquires.

Chad hesitates, "I, uh, have a date."

"Oh." Charming places his hands in his pockets, "Of course. Bernard can drive you."

"Okay." He tries to smile, "Thanks." before he heads back to his room.

"Chad," Charming calls. He turns back to him, and he sighs, "Nothing."

* * *

"So, she was here to see me," Ben concludes.

"She was just worried." Charming takes a moment, "You know, I'd never resort to half the things your parents have done, but…"

"But?" Ben prods.

"I think I'm starting to understand." Charming recognizes, "When you mentioned that your parents were more worried about you getting caught than you doing anything unlawful…" He faces him, "Chad told me he has a date with Carlos. But now that I've gotten past telling him he shouldn't, I was left with just wanting to tell him to be careful."

Ben's eyes shift, "Did you?"

He shakes his head, "I wanted him to enjoy it, and when I think about the rumors that were spread about the two of you… maybe if they're caught, no one will say anything." Ben looks at the floor, and Charming gets his attention. "Hey." Ben frowns at him. "We're going to get that law repealed. I promise."

Ben observes him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 05/10/2020


End file.
